My Uncle Benjamin
by mollygibbs101
Summary: Ziva gets a chance to revisit the happier aspects of her childhood and she shares them with Gibbs and the team. Contains a special appearance from Jackson Gibbs! Man, I love that guy! COMPLETE!
1. Memories

Gibbs/Ziva fic:My Uncle Benjamin

Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance

T Rating

I got this idea from my fic ' In her shoes' when I mentioned Ziva's Uncle's house in Haifa, I know Ziva said she spent her summers in Haifa as a kid but what if she got a chance to go back and show the team what her Haifa summers were like? This isn't a sequel or anything, just a story. And my favourite people are together- yay!- but the team don't know, so will they get caught or not?

Chapter One- Memories

A twelve year old giggled as she hung upside down from a tree, admiring the world from her new point of view. A man tending to a horse looked at her and smiled.

'' Be careful, I do not particularly want to have to explain to your father as to why you have a broken arm.'' The girl giggled again before performing an amazing backflip out of the tree and onto the floor. The man grinned.

'' You, young lady, are a show off.'' he said, jokingly, before looking at his horse.

The man had a kind weathered face, his eyes were a warm brown and his hair was a rich dark brown, he stood tall and proud. He looked at the teenager, who was stroking the horses mane. The horse in question was an Arabian, his favourite type of horse and her name was Sunny. The teen looked at the man and giggled as he made a funny face. The girl had long curly black hair that reached her lower back, she had fiery brown eyes and a smudge of dirt along her face.

'' I leave you out here for two minutes and you are filthy.'' said the man, chuckling.

'' I am sorry Uncle Benjamin.'' giggled the teen. Benjamin looked down at his niece and chuckled.

'' Ziva... you do not have to sit there, why do you not play in the fields with the other horses.'' Ziva looked up at her uncle.

'' I want to be here when it happens.'' Benjamin chuckled and sat beside her, pulling Ziva onto his lap.

'' It may not happen for a while.'' he said, Ziva looked at her uncle.

'' This is special... I just want to be here.'' she murmered.

'' She needs space... why not just play?'' Ziva frowned, deep in thought.

'' Can I ride one?'' Benjamin stood and threw Ziva over his shoulders, chuckling as he heard her laugh. He carried her like that until they reached a stable. He set her down.

'' And which horse would you like, my angel?'' Ziva's brow furrowed.

'' Hmmm, I would like to ride... Willow.'' said Ziva, pointing to a brown mare. Benjamin nodded and got Willow ready to be riden, he led Ziva and the horse out into the open and they stopped just outside the stable. Sunny was still under a tree, in the shade out of the Israeli sun. He lifted Ziva onto Willow and she grasped the reins.

'' Be-

'' Back before sunset, I know Uncle Benjamin.'' Benjamin chuckled.

'' And-''

'' Try not to fall off.''

'' I was going to say, have fun.'' Ziva giggled again.

'' I will Uncle. Can I go now?'' Benjamin chuckled before nodding his head. Ziva giggled again and she clicked her tongue and Willow cantered off, Ziva laughing in delight as she rode the horse. Benjamin watched his niece and smiled sadly. How could her father deny such a young girl freedom like that? Benjamin really dispised his brother at times, however he did enjoy making up for it when Ziva stayed here every summer. Benjamin chuckled again before going back over to Sunny.

Once Ziva had started coming over to Haifa for her summers, Benjamin had taught Ziva all about horses- how to care for them and how to ride them. It was a talent, Benjamin found, that had come naturally to Ziva. She would have made a fine jockey or horse trainer, if her father wasn't the Director of Mossad. He chuckled as he watched her racing around the fields, a smile of pure joy on her face. Benjamin always looked forward to Ziva's visits, at least then he knew she was being treated right. She trotted over to Benjamin.

'' Is it time, yet?'' she asked breathlessly. He shook his head, Ziva pouted.

'' What is taking so long?'' she asked impatiently, Benjamin chuckled.

'' Not all good things happen quickly, Ziva.'' said Benjamin, stroking Sunny's nose. Ziva sighed.

'' Ok...'' Benjamin stood and walked over to Ziva, who was sitting on Willow.

'' She probably needs space. Why don't we go out on a hack?'' suggested Benjamin. Ziva's eyes lit up.

'' Yes! It will be lots of fun!'' Benjamin walked back over to the stables and got a horse out, after the horse was ready, Benjamin lifted himself onto the horse with ease and trotted over to Ziva.

'' You are riding Harry, why?'' asked Ziva, looking at the grey horse. Benjamin patted him.

'' He has not been out on a hack for a while. And... he is one of my favourites.'' said Benjamin. Ziva nodded and began trotting of down a path, leading to many more fields, Benjamin followed. They rode to a large field and they stopped and looked at the green.

'' I like staying with you, Uncle Benjamin.'' said Ziva. Benjamin smiled.

'' I like it when you stay aswell, my angel.''

'' When I am older, can I move here, forever?'' Benjamin looked at Ziva.

'' No, my angel, you know your father would not let you.''

'' It is not like he would miss me. I only anger him and get in his way.'' argued Ziva, knowing fully well that there was no point. Benjamin sighed.

'' Ziva... if you left, who would look after Tali? Ari is in Scotland learning medicine. And we both know your father is too... busy.'' said Benjamin, hesitating for the last bit. Ziva looked at the floor.

'' I am only twelve... I can not do everything...'' she mumbled. Benjamin stoked Ziva's hair.

'' I know, angel, I know.'' Ziva sighed. She had every reason to feel like this, her mother had only died seven months ago and Eli had dropped everything onto Ziva, that included looking after Tali. Along with her schooling and her Mossad training, no wonder Ziva was beginning to crumble, it really was alot for a twelve year old. But somehow, Ziva always managed to come out on top, somehow she always managed to smile. Benjamin looked at his niece.

'' Hey, Ziva.''

'' Yes?''

'' Race you.'' said Benjamin, before his horse began to canter through the field. Ziva laughed and then followed suit. They cantered around the fields until the sun began to set.

'' Come on Ziva, time to go home.'' Ziva nodded and began to trot after her uncle.

They put the horses away after Ziva insisted on grooming both of them. Benjamin checked on Sunny, who refused to move from her spot under the tree. Benjamin picked Ziva up and threw her over his shoulder, and he carried her that way into his house.

The house was very beautiful, on the outside it looked like a simple house made of brick and mortar, it was a completely different story on the inside, all the beams were made of mahogany and there were clay tiles on the kitchen floor, all of the appliances were wooden, and the sitting room was the same except the floor was wooden too. Ziva always thought it looked like a fairy tale cottage. Upstairs were several bedrooms, one of which belonged to Ziva. Benjamin set Ziva onto his rocking chair and busied himself with dinner.

'' Why don't you have a bath, Ziva.'' Ziva nodded and did as she was told. When she came back downstairs in her pajamas, her dinner had just been put on the table. Ziva sat at the table and as she sat, her uncle brushed her long wet hair and then plaited it.

'' Thank you.'' Benjamin kissed the top of Ziva's head.

'' Oh, you have made your soup! I love your soup!'' said Ziva, before tucking in. Benjamin chuckled while Ziva ate. After Ziva had finished she put her bowl and spoon in the sink and then she climbed onto her uncle's lap and snuggled up to him. He rocked back and forth in his rocking chair, making her drift into a deep sleep. He chuckled again as he felt her grip loosen. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom and tucked her under her covers, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, he whispered-

'' Night, my angel.'' before leaving the room and going back down stairs to tidy up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva woke up and rubbed her eyes, stretched then climbed out of bed, she went downstairs, still in her pajamas, to see her uncle sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. He smiled when he saw her and pulled her into a hug.

'' Good morning my Ziva, did you sleep well?'' Ziva nodded.

'' Have you been out with the horses?''

'' Yes Ziva and there is something important I need to show you. So hurry and get dressed.'' Ziva ran upstairs, got herself dressed and finished her breakfast in record time. She pulled at her uncle's hand.

'' Show me.''

They walked to the tree where Sunny looked up at them with her dark brown eyes. And behind Sunny was a little foal, with a light beige coat with black eyes, mane and tail. Ziva gasped.

'' She had it! She had it!'' Benjamin smiled as Ziva 'ahhhed' and 'oohhed'.

'' What is her name?''

'' That, my angel is up to you.'' said Benjamin, Ziva looked at her uncle.

'' I do not understand.''

'' You name her, Ziva, she is your horse.'' said Benjamin, Ziva jumped into her uncle's arms.

'' Thank you so much!'' exclaimed Ziva. She walked to the foal and carefully approached it, she held out her hand and after a few seconds she moved to pet the horse. She kissed the foal's nose and stroked her mane.

'' Can I call her Serafina? After my Ima?'' Benjamin smiled.

'' Of course you can, sweetheart.'' Ziva smiled. And hugged the foal closer, Sunny always watching, but trustful of Ziva.

Three years later

A fifteen year old Ziva hugged her uncle one last time, tears falling down her face, Benjamin honestly felt his heart was breaking. Ziva's father, Benjamin's brother had stopped Ziva's trips to Haifa, this was the last time she could stay or even see her uncle. Even though she was fifteen, Ziva had been placed on a mission to Southern Peru, her task was to take out a cell owned by Hamas.

'' I will miss you my uncle.'' cried Ziva, Benjamin pulled her closer.

'' I will miss you my angel and always remember I love you.'' said Benjamin.

'' Look after Seffi for me.''

'' Of course I will.'' soothed Benjamin, Eli beeped his horn in his car and Ziva wiped her tears.

'' Does it look like I have been crying?'' Benjamin kissed her forehead.

'' No, go before he kills you himself.'' said Benjamin. Ziva nodded and began to walk down the roadway to where her father was waiting, Serafina was grazing when she saw her mistress walk away, Serafina trotted to where Ziva was and neighed, Ziva looked at Serafina and her face crumpled up, she ran the rest of the way to her father's car ignoring Serafina's cries and neighs.

Sliding her seat belt over her small frame, Ziva looked at her father who gazed coldly back at her. Eli shook his head and started the car. Ziva looked out to see her horse and uncle looking at her.

'' I hate you.'' said Ziva, low enough so her father didn't hear her.

'' Mossad is the best thng for you Ziva.'' said Eli, oblivious to Ziva's comment.

'' Yes, I bet it is.'' said Ziva, under her breath. Benjamin suddenly had a bad feeling sweep over him... he would never see his gorgeous niece again.


	2. Stillwater Vacation

Gibbs/Ziva fic:My Uncle Benjamin

Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance

T Rating

By the way... Jenny is still alive and I'm annoyed with NCIS for killing her off, so this is my way of speaking out lol. Reviews are amazing by the way guys!!! Keep it up!!

Chapter Two- Stillwater Holiday

Gibbs sat on his sofa with a coffee in hand. He looked at his watch and tutted with impatience, he then procedded to sip his coffee and look at the other people in his living room. Tony shifted uncomfortably under his mentor's gaze and McGee did too. Ducky sighed and Abby was dozing lightly on Jenny's shoulder, which was understandable considering it was five in the morning. Gibbs sighed and Jenny just snapped.

'' For God's sake Jethro, tutting and huffing and puffing won't make Ziva get here any quicker.'' she hissed. Tony looked at McGee.

'' Er... I could call her Boss.'' offered McGee.

'' No need McGee, I am here now.'' said Ziva, walking into the living room, announcing her presence. Gibbs glared at Ziva.

'' About time David.''

'' Traffic.'' was Ziva's reply, Gibbs shook his head.

'' Come on, let's all get our stuff loaded into the cars.'' said Gibbs, picking up his bags.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

3 Days Ago

The team were sitting at their desks in the bullpen, typing up their latest case when Gibbs' cell rang. He answered it and Tony looked at Ziva.

'' If that's another case... I'm super gluing myself to my desk.'' Ziva chuckled but he had apoint, they had been working a lot of cases lately. Gibbs flipped his phone shut and looked at his agents.

'' Gear up-''

'' No!'' exclaimed Tony, letting his head fall onto his desk.

'' Boss?'' asked McGee wearily, feeling the same as Tony did, only he didn't demonstrate it the way Tony did. Ziva sat back and let Gibbs finish his sentence, she would react accordingly when he finished his sentence. She didn't want to jump the gun?

'' Gear up for a vacation DiNozzo.''

'' Boss I don't want- what?'' said Tony, McGee looked at his boss like he had gone mad, Ziva just observed quietly.

'' A vacation, DiNozzo.'' repeated Gibbs.

'' Really? Where we going?''

'' Stillwater.'' Ok, now Ziva felt the need to interrupt.

'' Stillwater... Jackson invited us over?'' asked Ziva sceptically. Gibbs looked at her.

'' Yeah... but if you don't want to go-''

'' Boss what about me?'' asked McGee.

'' Yeah, you too McGee. The invitation is extended to Ducky, the Director and Abby too.'' said Gibbs, immediatley noticing Ziva's brow furrowing.

'' David, why don't you come with me?'' said Gibbs. Ziva rolled her eyes but did as she was told. They walked over to the elevator, which was conveniantly empty. They stepped in and after the doors closed, Gibbs flipped his switch.

'' What's wrong, Ziva?''

'' Everybody is going?''

'' Yeah... is that a problem?''

'' Yes... we will not get a moment alone together.'' mumbled Ziva, Gibbs pulled her into his embrace. These past few weeks had been pretty tough, now Gibbs thought about it.

'' I know. I promise I'll make it up to you when we get back.'' said Gibbs, into her temple.

'' Or we could sneak around.'' joked Ziva. They pulled apart.

'' That... isn't a bad idea.'' said Gibbs, looking at Ziva intently. Ziva grinned.

'' I was actually joking Jethro.'' said Ziva.

'' Oh come on Ziva, it'll be fun.'' said Gibbs, pulling her into his embrace once again and kissing her neck.

'' I refuse to be caught doing the horizontal tango by your father... by any of them.'' said Ziva, trying not to giggle.

'' I didn't say that.''

'' But it was obviously on your mind-''

'' And it's not on yours-''

'' I never said it was not on my mind, I was simply stating a fact.'' Gibbs looked at Ziva.

'' Fair enough.'' said Gibbs.

'' However, I will consider sneaking around.'' said Ziva, looking into her lovers warm blue gaze.

'' That's my girl.'' said Gibbs, before chuckling. He flipped the switch sending the elevator down to Abby's lab. Ziva smiled.

'' It will take you back to your younger days, yes?'' she chuckled before sliding out of the elevator, avoiding any comment or action that was about to be thrown her way. Gibbs glared. Oh, he'd get her back for that one.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Present Day

After loading all bags, luggage and necessities into the cars they were on the road and on their way to Stillwater. Gibbs was driving one car, to save time of course, in Gibbs' car was Ducky, Abby and Tony. Ziva was driving the other car, and with her was Jenny and McGee. Gibbs and Ziva weaved in and out of traffic effortlessly, making it to Stillwater in record time and at one in the afternoon they pulled up outside Jackson Gibbs' house. And standing on the porch stood a proud Jackson Gibbs, his eyes the same as his son's.

'' Hey Dad!'' said Gibbs, getting out of the car. Abby got out of her seat and ran to crush Jackson in a hug.

'' Hey Miss Abby.'' said Jackson, returning the hug. The rest of the team grabbed their bags and trooped into Jackson's home after exchanging hugs and greetings. After being showed to their rooms and settling they had all gathered in the living room with an alcoholic drink of some sort. Ziva sent a tiny wink Gibbs' way and grinned when he tried to return on but was caught.

'' You ok son?''

'' Yeah.. my eye twitched.'' Ziva snorted into her drink. Gibbs glared at her, which thankfully went unnoticed.

'' So anything new, Dad?'' asked Gibbs, tearing his gaze from Ziva's face.

'' Erm... I don't think so. Oh, wait a man moved into that old ranch a few months ago, real nice guy.'' said Jackson.

'' That guy have a name?''

'' Er... He told me to call him Ben.''

'' Where's he from?'' asked Ducky. The team looked up in interest.

'' Er Middle East I think. He has one of those exotic accents.''

'' Like Ziva's?'' asked Tony. The team chuckled and Jackson shrugged.

'' Anyway, he's a good man, he breeds horses, he's a nice guy.'' said Jackson.

'' Horses?'' asked Abby.

'' I love horses.' said Jenny, McGee gave a small nod in agreement. Ziva smiled. Jackson looked at his watch.

'' I think his ranch is still open. We could all go down and talk to him.'' suggested Jackson. The team all nodded.

'' We don't have to drive do we?'' asked Tony.

'' No, it's a few minutes walk.'' Gibbs chuckled.

'' When he says a few minutes he actually means half an hour.'' he said, before standing up.

They all walked down the rugged path, chating about... nothing important- they were on a vacation after all. The ranch soon came into view and they all walked up to a fence where a grey haired man was tending to a beige horse. They all leant on the fence watching the man with great interest, the mare saw the audience and trotted to the end of the field. The man turned around and smiled when he saw Jackson, he walked over to Jackson and the audience.

'' Jackson, my friend, how are you?'' said the man, shaking Jackson's hand.

'' I'm fine, Ben. This is my son Jethro.'' said Jackson, motioning his hand towards Gibbs. Ben shook Gibbs' hand.

'' Yes, I remember you telling me. Your father is very proud of you Jethro.'' said Ben. Gibbs shrugged. Ziva looked at Ben and frowned, it felt like she knew him. Ben climbed over the fence so he was standing next to Jackson.

'' Are all of these your children, my friend?'' asked Ben, chuckling softly.

'' Hmm? Lord no, these are Jethro's friends.''

'' Interesting.'' said Ben. Ben then looked at Ziva, who met his gaze.

'' Ben?'' asked Jackson.

'' Forgive me, but you remind me of a woman I once knew.'' said Ben. Ziva shrugged.

'' I am Israeli, as you are yes?''

'' Small world.'' said Ben. The mare neighed and Ben looked at the horse, Ziva followed his gaze. The horse seemed stressed. Ziva began walking towards the horse, as if in a trance. Ben looked shocked.

'' No you mustn't!'' he exclaimed. But Ziva had already climbed over the fence and into the field.

'' Ben?''

'' The horse is very skittish, you must tell her to get out of there, the horse will hurt her.'' said Ben. Gibbs ran up to the fence.

'' Ziva, get out of there!''

'' Ziva!''

Ben's head turned... Ziva... he knew a Ziva... no... it couldn't be...

Ziva lifted her hand to stroke the horses nose but the horse shook her head. The mare ran off only to turn around and she kept on running. If Ziva didn't move, the mare would send her flying.

'' Ziva, get out of the way!'' screamed Abby and Jenny in unison. The horse ran and Ziva said a word in hebrew that stopped the horse in her tracks. The mare then proceded to sniff and prod Ziva, as if inspecting her. Ziva caught the mare's black eyes and Ziva stepped back in shock.

'' Seffi?'' The mare reared and neighed almost as if in joy, her mistress was home! Ziva squealed in delight and threw her arms around her horse, her Seffi. She then let go and looked at Ben. If Serafina was here then that man with the grey hair must be her Uncle Benjamin.

She ran through the field and cleared the fence with a leap and landed in her uncle's arms. The man had tears of joy and happiness streaming down his face. His beautiful niece was still alive. They let go of each other, Ben cupped Ziva's face.

'' You are alive?'' Ziva nodded, tears travelling down her face.

'' Yes, my Uncle I am alive.'' said Ziva, before hugging him again. They looked at their audience. Ben wrapped an arm around Ziva's waist.

'' We should go inside. We have much to talk about.'' said Ben, before Ziva got out of his grasp.

'' May I stay here with Seffi... I have missed her.'' said Ziva, watching her horse. Ben nodded.

'' The rest of you may follow me.'' said Ben, before they moved they watched Ziva climb back into the field and climb onto Serafina's back, she had grown in the past thirteen years. Ben smiled, it really was his Ziva, his angel. Serafina never let anyone ride her bareback, except Ziva.

He smiled again, while leading the way to his home, they had a lot to catch up on and he was looking forward to it.


	3. Catch Ups and Caught Outs

Gibbs/Ziva fic:My Uncle Benjamin

Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance

T Rating

Reviews are amazing guys! Keep it up!!! Oh, going off at a tangent here, erm I noticed I had some reviews for my story about Tony and McGee... is that a good thing??? I mean it's the first time I strayed from Giva so.... what do you think??? I'm only slightly confused here lol

Anyway on with the chapter, which I think is going to be a long one... Better have a cup of coffee ready lol

Chapter 3- Catch Ups and Caught Outs

The team, Jackson and Ben sat around a fire burning in the fire place in the living room, they all had tea or coffee and were listening to Ziva laughing outside. Ben smiled.

'' I have not heard that laugh in over thirteen years.'' The team exchanged looks.

'' I don't think any of us have ever heard her laugh like that.'' said Jenny, Gibbs was about to say otherwise but thought twice. They all looked at the front door where Ziva came in a smile still on her face.

'' What?'' Gibbs smiled at his lover.

'' Nothing David.'' he said, a little ring to his tone of voice, Ziva grinned. Ben motioned for Ziva to sit with him. She sat in between his legs so her back was resting on his chest.

'' You have good friends, my Ziva.'' said Ben. Ziva smiled.

'' Yes, they are exceptional friends I am lucky to have them.'' said Ziva. The team 'ahhed' and Tony said-

'' It's only coz I'm one of them.'' Gibbs headslapped him and the room exploded into laughter.

'' So, my Ziva, are you going to introduce them to me?''

'' Yes. The red head is Jenny Shepard, she is the Director of NCIS and a close friend of mine, she brought me over here... well she arranged it with Eli for me to work over here.''

'' Nice to meet you Jenny, thank you for getting Ziva out of her father's grasp.'' said Ben, nodding his head at Jenny. Jenny blushed but waved 'hi'.

'' The goth is Abby, we did not get on at first but now I would say we are good friends, she is probably the happiest goth you will ever meet. That happiness is probably encouraged with the amount of Caf-POW! sae consumes.'' said Ziva, grinning at Abby.

'' Nice to meet you Abby, I did not know I was the only one who comsumed Caf-POW! I get it delivered, I will gladly share.'' said Ben, Abby's eyes lit up.

'' Ziva, your Uncle is soo cool!'' she exclaimed. Ziva laughed.

'' The guy with the spiky brown hair is Tony, he is the biggest pain in the butt I have ever met. He is always giving me a movie quote of some sort... I believe you will get on well with each other, my Uncle.'' said Ziva.

'' Nice to meet you, Tony, I have a Magnum Boxset I just can not get into, would you care for it?'' asked Ben, Tony felt like a kid on Christmas.

'' Hell yeah! What season?''

'' The complete collection, platinum edition.'' said Ben, shrugging it off. Tony almost passed out.

'' Zee-vah. I second Abby's statement, your uncle is the coolest guy ever!'' said Tony. Ziva chuckled.

'' The guy next to Tony is Timothy McGee, you should call him Tim and headslap Tony if you hear him call him, Probie. McGee likes computers and is a good friend of mine.''

'' Nice to meet you Tim, I have a problem on my laptop, could you fix it, I would do it myself but I just do not have the time, with the horses and all.'' said Ben, reaching behind him and pulling out a laptop and handing it to McGee, who's eyes widened.

'' Oh my God! It's a Alienware M17x, it's got an Intel Core 2 Extreme Qx9300, 12 Megabytes of L2 Cache and 1066 Megahertz FSB.'' said McGee, forgetting to breathe.

'' Oh, now look what's happened. Probie, breathe.'' said Tony. Smack.

'' What was that for Boss?'' asked Tony, rubbing his head. Gibbs held up his hands.

'' It wasn't me, DiNozzo.'' Tony looked at the two Davids, who were grinning wickedly.

'' Family reunions.'' muttered Tony, under his breath. Ziva laughed.

'' The guy next to McGee is Doctor Mallard, he is the Medical Examiner at NCIS, he is also a good friend and his wisdom has helped me on many occasions.''

'' You may call me Ducky.'' said Ducky, reaching over to shake Ben's hand. They shook hands.

'' You seem to be the type of man who enjoys a good game of chess.''

'' Yes, I do. I was in the chess tournament in my high school, I did very well, I-''

'' I'm sure he'd like to hear it over a game of chess and a glass of whiskey, Duck.'' said Gibbs. Ben looked at Gibbs.

'' Who is he, my angel?''

'' That Uncle is Leroy Jethro Gibbs and he is our team leader.'' said Ziva, before biting her lip.

'' No special stories?''

'' There are too many, my Uncle.'' said Ziva, softly. Gibbs grinned. Ben inhaled, then exhaled. He would have to question his niece further.

'' It is good to meet you Leroy Jethro Gibbs.'' said Ben. Ziva looked up at him and instantly knew her relationship with Gibbs had been sussed out by her uncle.

'' Nah... It's Gibbs or Jethro.'' said Gibbs. Ziva climbed out of her Uncle's lap and went into the kitchen.

'' Coffee?'' she called, everyone either called 'yes, please' or 'another tea, please', Gibbs got up.

'' Yeah, let me give you a hand, David.'' He walked over to Ziva in the kitchen, out of everybody's view.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' What's up?''

'' He knows.'' said Ziva, putting coffee into mugs and teabags into others.

'' Yeah... I thought he did.'' said Gibbs, watching Ziva move around the kitchen with great ease.

'' How do you know the kitchen so well? You've only been here for half an hour.'' said Gibbs. Ziva looked at him.

'' It is the exact layout as it was thirteen years ago... the only difference is that I am in America, rather than Haifa.'' Gibbs chuckled, he was about to place his arm around Ziva's hip when Ben came into the kitchen, so he pretended to reach for his coffee instead.

'' So... the others do not know about you to... am I correct?'' said Ben, looking at his niece. Ziva sighed.

'' No, they do not.'' Ben nodded.

'' Then I shall be quiet, however I would like to talk to you Gibbs.'' said Ben. Gibbs nodded.

'' Sure, it's your perogative, Eli isn't going to stick up for her.'' said Gibbs. Ben smiled.

'' You are not a fan of my younger brother, I take it.''

'' Not at all.'' Ben looked at Gibbs then at Ziva.

'' The drinks are getting cold.'' he said, before going back to the living room. Gibbs exhaled.

'' He was pretty cool about it.'' Ziva chuckled, before picking up the tray with all of the drinks on.

'' Trust me Jethro... he has not even started.'' she said, leaving Gibbs on his own in the kitchen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

After catching up and spending several hours together, Jackson looked at his watch and gasped in shock.

'' Sweet Mary... I'm sorry Ben, I did not realise what the time was. We need to get moving.'' said Jackson. Ziva looked up at her uncle.

'' Must we? I have only just found him.'' Gibbs looked at her.

'' We'll come back tomorrow Ziva. I promise.'' he said, his tone soothing her. Ben shook his head.

'' You can stay the night. It is too dark to be walking down that mud trail.'' said Ben, Ziva smiled and wrapped her arms around her uncle.

'' It will be just like Haifa.'' said Ziva.

'' What about clothes?'' asked Abby.

'' I bring some up tomorrow.'' said Jackson, the team and Ben nodded.

'' I will get some soup on.'' Ziva's eyes lit up.

'' Your soup?''

'' Yes, my angel, my soup.'' said Ben, laughing at Ziva's expression. It was almost as if she was twelve again. Ziva smiled.

'' I am going out to Seffi. Call me for dinner?''

'' Yes, my angel, go on.'' Ziva practically ran out to her horse, leaving the team and Jackson staring after her. None of them had ever seen Ziva like this before and the had to admit... it was a little refreshing, but to Ben, his niece was back. Abby kneeled on the sofa and pulled the curtains back so she could see out the window.

'' Oh my God, guys look.'' she exclaimed. Tony, McGee and Jenny looked out of the window and although it was dark, they could see Ziva and her horse outside. Ziva was runing and her horse was chasing her, they could also hear Ziva's laughs.

'' She looks so happy.'' observed McGee. Ducky also joined the team.

'' That must be the happiest she's been in years.'' he said. Jenny smiled. It felt so right to see her friend like that.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva ran over to Serafina and laughed as the mare did a funny sort of wiggle. Ziva whistled and started running, laughing as she could hear Serafina's hooves pounding behind her. Serafina lowered her head and at the right moment Ziva jumped, Serafina lifted Ziva up and Ziva landed on her horses back with a satisfying bump. Ziva gripped the mare's mane and held tight as she urged Serafina to gallop, the wind felt amazing in her face, she hadn't felt this free in years. She turned and saw Gibbs out of the corner of her eye, leaning on the fence, watching his lover. She smiled and slowed Serafina down to a trot and trotted over to the fence.

'' She's beautiful.'' said Gibbs, Ziva smiled proudly and patted Serafina's neck.

'' She is, isn't she.''

'' I wasn't talking about the horse, Ziva, but I agree, she is. Like her owner.'' said Gibbs, Ziva chuckled.

'' Flattery will get you everywhere.''

'' Nowhere, it's flattery will get you nowhere.''

'' I know.'' said Ziva, a mischevious glint in her eye. Gibbs chuckled.

'' She really is beautiful, Zi.''

'' Yes she is. She is absolutely gorgeous.'' said Ziva proudly. Serafina neighed.

'' Yes Serafina, we know.'' said Ziva. Gibbs reached out to stroke Serafina's nose.

'' Slowly Jethro.'' she warned. Gibbs nodded and stretched his arm out slowly and stopped it a few inches from Serafina's nose. Serafina sniffed it and allowed Gibbs to stroke her. Ziva smiled.

'' Do you want to come up?'' Gibbs looked at her.

'' Serious?'' Ziva nodded.

'' Come on... We do not bite.'' said Ziva. Gibbs sighed and nodded. He climbed over the fence and Ziva held out her hand for him to get up on the horse. He sat behind Ziva and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'' See. A perfectly legal way of touching you without raising suspicion.'' said Gibbs, Ziva chuckled.

By now it was pretty dark and the only light came from the house or the silver moon high up in the diamond encrusted sky.

'' Now this... is romantic.'' said Gibbs, into her ear. She giggled and gripped Serafina's mane tighter.

'' We are going to speed up now... feel free to hold me closer.'' said Ziva seductively. Gibbs pulled her closer.

'' Yeah, baby, faster.'' Ziva laughed out loud and nudged Serafina to speed her up to a canter.

'' Woah!'' said Gibbs at the sudden burst of speed, he held her tighter. Ziva just continued to laugh. They carried on cantering until Ziva called 'faster' and at that Serafina began galloping. Gibbs and Ziva 'woohed' as a way of expressing their enjoyment. Serafina raised her front legs and Ziva screamed as she and Gibbs fell off and unfortunatley they fell down a bank. They rolled until they stopped at the bottom and they were both breathing hard as Gibbs was on top of Ziva, looking into her brown eyes.

'' Well... that was unexpected.'' said Ziva. Gibbs chuckled. They looked at each other and Gibbs bent lower to kiss Ziva, which she gladly returned. They kissed until Jackson and Ben could be heard calling them.

'' Jethro!''

'' Ziva!''

'' Damn it.'' cursed Gibbs, Ziva giggled softly.

'' Come in my room tonight.'' she whispered. Gibbs looked at her.

'' Which one?''

'' The one directly opposite the bathroom, I will not be sharing with anyone.'' Gibbs kissed her again.

'' Jethro! Ziva!''

'' I'll be there, three AM good enough?''

'' Yes, now get off of me.'' They both moved and climbed back up the bank. Ben, Jackson and the team were all outside.

'' Where have you two been?'' asked Jackson making Gibbs feel like a naughty kid.

'' Serafina threw us, we fell down the bank.'' said Ziva, avoiding her uncle's gaze.

'' Right... well dinner is on the table so you might want to get yourselves cleaned up.'' said Ben. Ziva nodded and Gibbs followed her into the house. Ben shook his head and exhaled. As long as she's happy...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sitting around the table eating Ben's homemade soup was torture for Gibbs. He agreed it was a nice soup but Ziva was really going overboard with her appreciation. All of her 'mmms' and 'my god's' were driving him insane. And she knew exactly what she was doing to him, if her winks and suppressed giggles were anything to go by. Oh, he was going to get her back big time.

'' Ohhh, Uncle Benjamin, this is so good.'' said Ziva, watching Gibbs exhale.

'' It is the same as it was thirteen years ago, Ziva.'' Gibbs let out a little growl as Ziva's tongue slide over her spoon, Gibbs wouldn't have minded, only she was looking at him and giving him a seductive smile across the table. Fine... two can play at that game. He stretched his socked foot and knew it hit Ziva as she looked at him in shock. He wouldn't dare. His foot began caressing her calf. Her eyes widened as his foot went higher. She casually put her hand under the table and stopped his foot. He looked at her with a smirk on his face, so she pinched his big toe through the sock. He glared at her and she smiled sweetly. She let go and he withdrew his foot, only after he kicked her, she suppressed her gasp and glared at him.

'' You are dead.'' she mouthed across the table, Gibbs shrugged. Ben cleared his throat and everyone looked at him, thankfully no-one had seen their little game, so he relaxed.

'' And for dessert is Apple Pie with cream.'' said Ben, producing said item from kitchen, Ziva flashed a wicked smile at Gibbs and he exhaled... this could take a while...

After they had all been fed Jackson took great pleasure in telling the team and Ben stories about Gibbs as a child, Tony, McGee, Abby and Jenny were giggling uncontrollably and Ziva was rolling around the floor laughing, that was until Ben took pity on Gibbs and began sharing stories as a little girl, which soon shut her up.

Jackson had retired first and Ducky had joined him not long after, they were sharing a room, Abby said goodnight and Jenny followed as they were sharing a room, Gibbs left not long after and McGee and Tony followed soon after as they sensed Ziva and Ben needed time alone.

Ziva dried up the plates as her uncle washed them.

'' So, how long have you been in Stillwater?'' asked Ziva.

'' Two years. The weather is... different.'' said Ben, with a smile on his face. Ziva chuckled.

'' Why are you not in Haifa?''

'' I do six months here and six in Haifa.''

'' Hot all year round, yes?'' commented Ziva. Ben chuckled.

'' That is my aim, yes.'' Ziva sighed. Ben looked at her.

'' That is not why you brought it up.'' Ziva threw the towel on the side.

'' I have been in America for three years, why have you not even thought of looking for me?'' said Ziva. Ben looked at her.

'' If I knew you were here, I would have done.'' Ziva met his gaze.

'' What do you mean if? All you had to do was ring the embassy, or if it came down to it, Eli.'' said Ziva, her voice sounding very hurt.

'' I would if I knew you were alive.'' Ziva looked at him.

'' You thought I was dead?'' she said, shocked.

'' Eli came over to my house, seven months after you left for your first mission, he told me you were dead, tortured to death.'' Ziva pulled out a chair and sat down heavily.

'' That sonofabitch...He told me your ranch was caught in a missle strike, no survivors.'' said Ziva, tears in her eyes. Wow! Her father really was evil personified. Ben pulled her into his embrace and she held him close.

'' Seffi knew something was wrong, she was ill for a while after you left, she would not eat or go in the field or anything.'' Ziva tightened her grip on her uncle.

'' I am so sorry, Uncle Benjamin, I should have known better than to believe his lies.''

'' I believe I am too blame too, my angel.'' he said softly. Ziva pulled away from her uncle and looked at him.

'' How do you feel about Jethro?'' Ben thought for a minute.

'' What did your father say?''

'' He does not know, I do not believe it is he who will walk me down any aisle and I know it is not his blessing I want.'' said Ziva. Ben chuckled softly.

'' I think he is a good man, however I still stand by what I said earlier, I will talk to him.'' Ziva smiled.

'' If he breaks my heart, you will kill him?''

'' Something like that.'' Ziva giggled as he tickled under her chin. She looked at him.

'' Is it alright if we share a room?'' Ben looked at her, Ziva turned red.

'' Oh... we won't do anything... we will just hug and... oh forget it.'' huffed Ziva, still a bright red. Ben chuckled.

'' I thought no-one knew about you.''

'' They do not, but I find it hard to sleep with out Jethro, he feels the same.'' sighed Ziva.

'' I will keep them away from your room, as long as you are quiet.'' said Ben. Ziva glared.

'' Of course.'' Ben kissed her forehead.

'' Goodnight, my angel.''

'' Goodnight, my uncle.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

At exactly three AM, Gibbs crept out of his room, he checked to see if the coast was clear, which it was and he procedded to sneak down to Ziva's room. He opened the door and snuck in, he closed the door behind him and frowned at the empty bed. Great... all that effort for nothing, he felt a hand cover his mouth and a small arm around his neck. The figure pushed him so he was in between the figure and the bed. All of a sudden he found himself praying he hadn't strayed into someone else's room.

'' You obviously can not keep away.'' said a lightly accented female. Gibbs relaxed, thank god.

'' Ou nt'd ee oo.'' said Gibbs, Ziva's hand covering his mouth.

'' What? Oh.'' Ziva moved her hand from Gibbs' mouth and turned him over and straddled him.

'' What did you say?''

'' I said, you wanted me too.'' Ziva tilted her head.

'' And do you always do as you are told Agent Gibbs?'' said Ziva seductively, leaning down so her lips were just millimetres from his.

'' Of course I do... I wouldn't have been a good marine if I didn't.'' said Gibbs, before flipping them both over so he was on top. He pressed his lips to hers and they both kissed, trying to win dominance. They broke apart, panting. Gibbs hands started to roam across Ziva's body but she stilled them.

'' What?''

'' Even though my uncle knows, you know we can not do this, not now.'' whispered Ziva.

'' Why?''

'' First off, I promised my uncle we would not-''

'' That was clever-''

'' Second... my room is opposite the bathroom... do we really want Tony or Abby or even your father hearing us?'' Gibbs sighed.

'' That is a very good point.''

'' We just have to beha-''

'' Ha!''

'' Shhhh! What!''

'' I've found a loophole.'' whispered Gibbs. Ziva raised an eyebrow.

'' I like loopholes, what do you have in mind?''

'' You said you promised your uncle.''

'' Not to do anything in the bedroom.''

'' He never said anything about the stables or outside.'' Ziva grinned.

'' I did not think of that.''

'' That, my little assassain, is why I'm the boss.'' said Gibbs, before kissing her deeply, which she returned. She let go of his hands which moved to bury themselves in her chocolate brown curls, not after she headslapped him, of course. He pulled himself off of her.

'' What are you doing?'' she whispered.

'' Our shoes are by the front door, come on, as long as we're back soon, no-one will be wiser.'' said Gibbs. Ziva grinned.

'' Yes Gunny.'' said Ziva, holding his hand. They sneaked down the stairs and pulled their shoes on. Ziva picked the lock on the door and they left the house.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony yawned while walking down the stairs he sat at the table where Ben placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

'' Thanks.'' mumbled Tony. Ben grinned.

'' Americans and mornings do not mix very well.'' he observed. Tony shook his head.

'' No.'' McGee looked up from the laptop and shook his head, Abby stood behind him sucking on a Caf-POW!, Ducky and Jackson were engrossed in a game of chess, while Jenny, Gibbs and Ziva had yet to surface. They all looked at the staircase as they all heard a song being sung.

'' Ten bucks says it's Gibbs because there's free coffee.'' said Tony, McGee and Ducky chuckled. They were all wrong as it was Ziva singing a Hebrew hymn. She hugged her uncle.

'' Good morning Uncle Benjamin.'' sang Ziva. The team, Ben and Jackson looked at her.

'' Good morning, my angel, did you sleep well?''

'' Yes... I slept very well.'' said Ziva, avoiding her uncle's eyes. Ben's eyes narrowed. Just then footsteps bounced down the stairs, it was Gibbs.

'' Coffee smells good.'' he said, before taking Tony's cup.

'' Meh.'' said Tony, before he let his head hit the table. Gibbs drank a mouthful and then gave it back.

'' Too much sugar, DiNozzo.'' said Gibbs. He looked at Ziva, who looked horrfied.

'' What's wrong David?''

'' You are insane Gibbs, the caffeine really has got to you.'' said Ziva, while subtly rubbing her neck. Gibbs frowned and caught on to what she was saying. She had given him a lovebite, she had marked him as hers, and good old uncle Ben looked like he was about to explode.

'' Gibbs, may I speak with you?'' he said, before leaving the house. Gibbs looked at Ziva who nodded.

Gibbs suddenly had the feeling he was in shit of some description.


	4. Talks

Gibbs/Ziva fic:My Uncle Benjamin

Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance

M Rating

Erm... excuse me Heavensdarkrosechild, is that really necessary... really? Tell you what, I'll update as fast as I can but I have another project to worry about * wink wink nudge nudge* lol XD On a more serious note... I might up the rating... but we'll see, tell me what you think??? Erm on second thoughts... I'm uping it lol

Chapter 4- Talks

Following Ben outside, Gibbs was sure he was in trouble, he looked at Ben who looked at him.

'' You slept with her last night.''

'' Yeah, but we didn't break your promise.'' said Gibbs defensively, Ben chuckled.

'' I was not interrogating you Gibbs, just merely making a statement.'' Gibbs immediatley felt bad.

'' I didn't me-''

'' It is alright, I should have known a loophole would have been found.'' he said, looking at the marine.

'' I gotta feeling there is more behind this than is being said.''

'' You would be feeling correctly.'' said Ben, tilting his head. Gibbs nodded.

'' Jackson has told me quite a bit about you Gibbs, including your history with women. He has also told me that you are a good man, a son worthy to be proud of. Ziva has seconded that, as you heard her yourself and I believe them. I can also see that Ziva is very happy with you.'' said Ben, keeping his gaze on Gibbs at all times, Gibbs looked up.

'' I like to think I'm part of what makes her happy. She deserves it.'' said Gibbs. Ben smiled.

'' Yes, she does. And I am warning you now, you hurt her, you break her heart and I give you my word that you will not live to see the light of day again. I respect you and I like you Gibbs, but you keep that thought in mind. The only thing my brother and I have in common is the fact we never go back on our word.'' Gibbs nodded.

'' It's good to see someone fighting her corner.'' said Gibbs, telling Ben he had taken the threat in. Ben nodded.

'' Good. Now all that is out of the way, I welcome you to the family and you are always welcome here, with or without Ziva.'' said Ben, giving Gibbs his hand, which Gibbs shook.

'' Thank you.'' Ben nodded and put his hand on the handle of the door.

'' If you and Ziva are planning on sneaking out again, the key is in the flowerpot next to the umbrella stand.'' he said, before entering his house. Gibbs chuckled and followed.

Jenny was up and out of bed and she was sitting between Jackson and Ducky, watching them play chess with a cup of coffee in hand. He noticed Ziva wasn't in sight.

'' Oh Jethro, your father brought you some clothes, they are in your room.'' said Jenny. Gibbs nodded and went upstairs to change, he grabbed his clothes bag and went into Ziva's room to see her standing completely naked apart from a pair of underwear he had bought her... he liked black lace... He cleared his throat and Ziva looked over her shoulder.

'' Can I change in here, m'lady, there's a draught in my room.'' said Gibbs. Ziva smiled.

'' Any excuse to see me without any clothes, Jethro.'' said Ziva. Gibbs smiled and threw his bag on the bed. Ziva picked up her bra and put it on.

'' Can you do me up?''

'' You can do it yourself.'' Ziva looked at him and shrugged.

'' I will remember that.'' Gibbs chuckled but did it anyway, after he did, he let his hands travel down her shoulders to her waist, where he procedded to kiss the part where her neck and shoulder was joined, Ziva tilted her head to allow him better access.

'' How did it go?''

'' He threatened to kill me if I didn't treat you right.'' he said, in between kisses. Ziva got out of his grasp.

'' And are you going to treat me right?'' Gibbs frowned at her.

'' No, I'm not. What kind of a question is that, Ziva?'' Ziva laughed.

'' Your so adorable when you get like that.'' Gibbs grabbed her and kissed her and backed her into the wall. He glared at her and she giggled nervously.

'' When ever you look at me like that, you make me think you are going to devour me.'' Gibbs grinned.

'' I haven't had breakfast yet.'' Ziva's eyes widened.

'' You wouldn't.'' she whispered as he advanced on her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Boss has been up there for a while.'' commented McGee, not bothering to look up from the laptop. Tony yawned and looked around.

'' Hey, your right. Well done McGoober.'' said Tony, before letting his head fall onto the table. It was too early and he really didn't care. Abby, Jackson and Jenny looked up.

'' Do you think we should check on them?'' asked Abby. Jackson got up from his game.

'' I'll go, Jenny feel free to win the game for me.'' Jenny smiled and hoped into his seat. Ben looked up, but it was too late to stop Jackson, he was already half way up the stairs. He walked along the corridor and stopped as he heard heavy breathing. He frowned and urged his old ears to listen harder. It seemed to come from Ziva's room. He cleared his throat, knocked on the door and entered to see Gibbs lying on his back in Ziva's bed. Jackson frowned.

'' What are you doing in here son?'' Gibbs looked at him like he had seen him for the first time.

'' What?''

'' I said, why are you in Ziva's room?''

'' She said I could change in here, while she was in the shower.''

'' And your on her bed because...''

'' It's comfy, she won't know, I'll be off of it in a minute. Can I change now?'' said Gibbs, his voice was an octave higher at the end of his sentence. Jackson frowned.

'' Ok.'' he turned to leave, he looked back at his son.

'' If something was going on, you'd tell me, wouldn't ya son?'' Gibbs nodded.

'' If it was important.'' Jackson nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Gibbs gasped as he felt a hard suck on the end of his erection. He reached down underneath the covers and grabbed Ziva and pulled her up. She looked at him mischieviously.

'' Your a bitch, you know that.'' said Gibbs. She chuckled.

'' Well it is your own fault.''

'' Why what did I do?'' Ziva climbed out of the bed and picked up her shirt on the back of her vanity chair.

'' I am not important to you.'' she said, before pulling it over her head. Gibbs growled.

'' Of course, your important.'' said Gibbs, getting off of the bed and wrapping his arms around her, Ziva smirked.

'' You are only saying that because you are in urgent need of attention.'' Gibbs kissed her neck.

'' No. I'm not. You are important to me Ziva, I just didn't want to say anything to Dad, while I was lying in your bed, naked.'' Ziva giggled.

'' Oh, ok... I will let you off,'' she turned in his arms so his manhood was pressed into her stomach, '' but just this once.'' She said before getting on her knees and finishing what she started, Gibbs massaged her scalp while she worked her magic, when he began to reach his peak he began to groan and jerk, so Ziva held his hips in place. When he came, he cried out as quietly as he could while Ziva swallowed every bit of his 'excitement' as she would put it. He staggered back and fell backwards onto her bed and he looked at her with his lazy eyes. Ziva wiped the corner of her mouth with her thumb and grinned. She stood between his legs.

'' Did you like that Gunny?'' Gibbs nodded. Ziva chuckled and kissed his forehead.

'' Hurry up, they will get suspicious.'' said Ziva, before slipping out of the room. Gibbs honestly didn't care, he was in heaven.

'' What a woman.'' he whispered to no-one in particular.


	5. An Accident, A Discovery and A Snooze

Gibbs/Ziva fic:My Uncle Benjamin

Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance

M Rating

Hey readers!!!! Recently Heavens and I have joined forces and made a story... well a series of one-shots, if you haven't seen it, it's called '' Read this or the fargles will get you'', it's something to make you smile. Those who have read and reviewed the fic... a massive thanks!!! We love reviews and those who review we love too!

Chapter 5- An Accident, a Discovery and a Snooze

Gibbs entered the living room, whistling a merry tune, whilst wearing a DiNozzo-type grin on his face. Ziva shook her head in amusement and carried on drying the dishes as her Uncle cleaned them.

'' Hey son, come over here, Jennifer is absolutely amazing at chess.'' said Jackson. Jenny grinned.

'' Please Jackson, it's Jenny.'' she blushed. Gibbs' jaw dropped and Ziva stiffled a giggle.

'' It seems it is not only Jenny who has a taste for older men.'' she said, before turning her back to the team, while they jeered, laughed and wolf-whistled. Although Ziva had her back turned, Gibbs knew she had a triumphant grin plastered on her face. This was really not good, it was three-love and she was winning.

'' Wow! Imagine that... Jenny as Gibbs' stepmom.'' The whole floor exploded into laughter.

'' Yeah... I bet Boss would never look at a red head the same way again.'' joked Tony, Gibbs eyes lit up. Finally a chance to get off of the mark.

'' Who said I always looked at red heads, DiNozzo, I like the occasional brunette.'' Ziva looked at him, shocked that he actually went there. Ben whispered-

'' It would seem he got you, my angel.'' Ziva put her towel down.

'' Well I am going out to the horses and I will be back for lunch.'' she said, before walking away, sashaying her hips purposely, knowing Gibbs was watching.

' That was a classic...'' said Tony, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. But Gibbs was already outside trying to catch up with Ziva. He had to jog to catch up to her.

'' Hey.''

'' Jet-'

'' Zi, I was only muck-''

'' Jethro, it is fine, I have been torturing you all week, it is ok, really.'' smiled Ziva, walking into the stable, Gibbs followed her. Ziva picked up a saddle and stirrups and walked into Serafina's pen. Gibbs looked at her.

'' Well, why did you walk away?''

'' Because I knew you would follow, especially if I shook my ass-''

'' Which was a nice view, by the way.''

'' It better have been.'' grinned Ziva, gearing Serafina up for a ride. Gibbs walked into Serafina's pen and wrapped his arms around Ziva's waist and kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear. She smiled.

'' Oh... it was.'' he said, moving one of his hands down and resting it on her ass, he squeezed it and she moaned.

'' Someone's nerve endings are on fire this morning.'' joked Gibbs, squeezing her again, moving his other hand up to her breast, after he worked his hand under her top. She let her head, fall back, landing on his shoulder. He kissed her temple. The hand on her ass moved to her hip, the majority of his hands sliding into her pants. His other hand massaging her breast through the lacy material of her bra. Ziva moaned again.

'' We could get caught, you know.'' she said, her breathing irregular. Gibbs grinned at the gasp she made when his hand brushed against her most intimate flesh.

'' D'you want me to stop?'' Ziva shook her head, her brain currently unable to form words. He applied more pressure to both of his ministrations, slipping a finger inside of her, one of her hands flew up to grab his shirt, she was panting now.

'' I said, d'you want me to stop?''

'' God, no.'' she said, breathlessly. He grinned, kissed her temple and massaged both areas his hands were covering.

'' Jet... harder.'' she said, her breathing ragged as she neared her peak. Gibbs complied, he also took the hand away from her breast and covered her mouth, he knew she was going to be loud. He added another finger and the hand covering her mouth vibrated from her moan. He pumped faster and a little harder just the way she liked it and he was rewarded with a scream, well, it was slightly muffled, but a scream none the less. He held her, while she recovered. She spun in his arms and looked at him.

'' I needed that, thank you.'' she said, her voice and breathing back to normal. Serafina stomped her foot in impatience, Ziva kissed Gibbs deeply, before turning back to her horse. She finished gearing her horse up and Gibbs helped her up onto the mare. Ziva looked at him.

'' We have a saddle this time, do you want to come up?'' she asked, offering her hand. Gibbs nodded and Gibbs hoisted himself up onto the horse. He put his hands on her hips and she grinned.

'' Jethro, you have had your fun, stop it.'' said Ziva, trying to sound annoyed, but it didn't work. He moved his hands sensually up her body, before wrapping his arms around her waist.

'' Remember, fast.'' said Gibbs, Ziva shook her head. She turned Serafina out of the stable and Serafina trotted out of the stable and into the field. Gibbs held tighter as Ziva sped Serafina up.

'' Do you trust me Jethro?'' asked Ziva. Gibbs gave her a small squeeze.

'' Course I do.'' Ziva nodded and they went out of the field and into another, which had several jumps, all various heights and widths. At that point the team, Ben and Jackson had come outside for some fresh air, they had walked down to the field and were watching Ziva and Gibbs. Gibbs looked back and saw them all.

'' We have an audience.'' Ziva grinned.

'' And?''

'' And I was just letting you know.'' Ziva laughed.

'' We're going to do the little one's first, right?'' Ziva laughed again.

'' Of course... do you want to get off?''

'' Hell no.'' Ziva nodded and she ran to the first jump, which was very clean.

'' Good girl Seffi!'' called Ziva, while her audience clapped. Gibbs held onto her tighter as he saw a bigger jump coming up. Ziva completed that jump neatly. She cleared every jump, until she had one left, and it was a very big one, but Ziva had complete faith in her horse and Serafina had complete faith in her owner. Gibbs kissed her head for good luck, not really caring that his team and Dad were watching, Ziva grinned and she urged Serafina to go faster and she leapt over the hurdle, when she cleared it, she could hear the team clapping and cheering and she could hear Gibbs shouting-

'' That's my girl!'' Ziva patted Serafina.

'' Good girl!'' They trotted around for a bit before stopping in front of the team.

'' That was brilliant, Ziva!'' exclaimed Jenny. Abby cheered again.

'' Hey Boss, was that scary?'' asked McGee.

'' No... I trust Ziva.'' said Gibbs, patting her thigh. Ziva looked over her shoulder at him.

'' Ziva, I have not seen jumps from Serafina like that for a long time, well done, my angel, I am very proud.'' said Ben, Ziva got off of Serafina and hugged him, leaving Gibbs on his own on Serafina, which she did not like one bit. Serafina reared and started bucking, trying to get the strange man off of her, that was her mistress' seat. How dare he! Ziva whistled for Serafina to stop but Serafina was too stunned to. Gibbs was desparatley trying to hold on. Ziva grabbed Serafina's head, but Serafina reared befora she could, bringing her hooves down and upon Ziva's shoulder. Ben climbed into the field and shouted something in Hebrew, which immediately calmed the horse. Gibbs jumped off and was at Ziva's side.

'' You alright, Zi?'' he asked as he looked at her shoulder. Ziva grinned and nodded, holding out her hand for Gibbs to pull her up, which he did. He looked at her shoulder, which was bleeding.

'' It is my fault, I should not have left you up there on your own. Are you alright?'' she asked, noticing Gibbs' pale face. He was shaking slightly. He cupped her face.

'' Are you kidding me?'' Ziva grinned.

'' I am fine, nothing is broken, it is just a gash.''

'' A very large gash at that my dear.'' observed Ducky. Ziva shook everyone off and went to her horse, who was obviously very sorry for what she did. Ziva stroked her nose.

'' It is alright Seffi, it was my mistake.'' soothed Ziva. Ben took Serafina's reins.

'' I will put her back. I want Ducky to tend to that-''

'' Uncle Benja-''

'' It is not up for debate, Ziva, I do not want it getting infected.'' said Ben sternly, before leading Serafina back to the stables. Gibbs and Ducky helped Ziva to the house and upstairs to where she slept the night before.

'' Jethro, you might want to leave us while I do this.'' said Ducky. Ziva looked at Gibbs.

'' No, it is ok, you might need an extra pair of hands.'' said Ziva, quickly. Ducky nodded.

'' Does your Uncle have a first aid kit?'' Ziva nodded.

'' Yes, it should be downstairs in the kitchen, on top of the glasses cupboard.'' said Ziva. Ducky nodded.

'' I will get it. Jethro could you remove Ziva's shirt.'' said Ducky, before leaving the room. Gibbs looked at her and started to unbutton her shirt.

'' What? No comment.'' said Ziva, grinning. When Gibbs didn't reply Ziva put a hand under his chin and made him look at her.

'' What is wrong?''

'' Your hurt.'' Ziva scoffed.

'' Accidents happen Jethro, it is my own fault.'' said Ziva softly. Gibbs nodded, then grinned.

'' I'd have never thought I'd get permission to undress you this vacation.'' said Gibbs, Ziva chuckled and hit him lightly. He flicked her collarbone and she growled.

'' Do not start something you will not win Jethro.'' warned Ziva, he removed her shirt and threw it on the floor, he then pushed her gently down so she was lying down, he bent his head and kissed her, which she gladly returned, they were so occupied with each other, they didn't hear Ducky enter the room.

'' Jethro!'' Gibbs separated his lips from Ziva's and looked at Ducky, who was looking shocked.

'' Would this be why you wanted Jethro up here Ziva?'' said Ducky, sitting next to Ziva and looking at her wound. Ziva blushed.

'' How long?'' asked Ducky, before cleaning the bloody gash, making Ziva take in a sharp breath.

'' About seven months.'' said Gibbs to his feet. Ducky looked at him.

'' Who else knows?''

'' Just my Uncle.'' said Ziva, watching Ducky wrap her shoulder in a bandage. Gibbs watched with great interest. Ziva caught his eye and grinned.

'' Duck?''

'' I will not share what I have seen, but I will not lie to anybody, if I am asked.'' said Ducky. Ziva and Gibbs nodded and Ben entered the room. Ziva looked up at him, her cheeks still red.

'' I take it you were caught.'' said Ben, smiling. Ziva nodded. Ducky stood up and head slapped Gibbs. Ziva giggled.

'' Duck!''

'' That was for breaking Rule 12, but you could not have done it with a finer woman.''

'' Aww thank you Ducky.'' said Ziva. Ducky smiled at her.

'' It had to be said, my dear.'' Ziva looked at Gibbs and smirked.

'' Ha!'' Ducky looked at Gibbs.

'' You had better not hurt her Jethro.'' warned Ducky. Gibbs nodded.

'' Yeah, I've already received a warning from Ben.'' said Gibbs, ignoring Ziva giggling in the corner. Ben and Ducky grinned and left the room.

'' Uncle Benjamin!'' called Ziva, Ben popped his head around the door.

'' Yes, my angel?''

'' May I borrow a shirt?'' Ben nodded.

'' Yes, I will get one for you.'' and he left the room leaving Gibbs and Ziva alone. Gibbs exhaled.

'' Ducky will not say anything.'' said Ziva, thinking she knew exactly what had Gibbs on edge. Gibbs nodded.

'' I know.'' Ziva frowned and climbed off of her bed and stood next to him.

'' That is not why you are feeling this way.'' she said softly, he looked at her.

'' What if she hit your head?'' asked Gibbs, Ziva sighed.

'' She didn't Jethro.'' said Ziva. Gibbs shrugged.

'' She could have. She really could have Zi.'' said Gibbs. Ziva pulled him into her embrace and held him tight.

'' But she did not, just be thankful it is only a gash.'' she murmured, kissing his head.

'' Ziva, I... Sorry.'' said Ben, holding a shirt, walking into the room to see them hugging. Ziva looked at him, over Gibbs shoulder.

'' Could you leave it on the bed?'' Ben nodded and left the shirt and went away, closing the door behind him. Gibbs looked at Ziva and kissed her forehead.

'' I really love you Zi.'' said Gibbs, Ziva's eyes lit up.

'' I love you too, Jethro.'' said Ziva, before kissing him. Gibbs pulled her into his embrace and just held her close. After a minute she pulled away and pulled her uncle's shirt over her head, not bothering to undo the buttons. She held Gibbs' hand and pulled him to the bed, after he lied down, she moved so she was next to him, tucked into his side, on her good shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled as she put her head on his chest. She yawned and wiggled as she normally did before she settled down for any sleep.

'' Tired Zi?''

'' Hmm.'' she said, before she yawned again. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

'' We could get caught...'' said Gibbs. Ziva scoffed.

'' It was only a matter of time anyway.'' Gibbs grinned and listened to her breathing for a while, before his eyes eventually closed.

Walking into the bedroom to check on his niece, Ben smiled at the sight before him. He put a blanket over them, kissed his niece's head and left the room, closing the door behind him. The last time Ben had seen Ziva smile in her sleep was when he gave her Serafina, and not a lot of things made Ziva smile in her sleep.


	6. More Talks, Another Discovery and A Trip

Gibbs/Ziva fic:My Uncle Benjamin

Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance

M Rating

Chapter 6- More Talks, Another Discovery and A Trip To Town

Ziva awoke from her slumber and yawned, she then sat up and procedded to stretch, which didn't turn out to be a good idea. She groaned when a shot of pain sliced through her shoulder, which woke Gibbs up. He caressed her face.

'' You ok?''

'' My shoulder is killing me.'' said Ziva bluntly. Gibbs pulled her back down so her head was on his chest and he was toying with her curls. He sighed.

'' Why are you sighing?'' asked Ziva. Gibbs gave one of his small grins.

'' It's nice just to relax, in bed, with you, no cases, no outstanding reports, no-''

'' Hey Boss?''

'' DiNozzo.'' cursed Gibbs, Ziva giggled and he poked her in the side, which made her giggle even more.

'' Hey, Boss, where are you?'' called Tony. Ziva got up and Gibbs looked at her, she shrugged her good shoulder.

'' I do not want him knowing just yet.'' Gibbs got out of the bed.

'' Pretend your asleep. I got it.'' Ziva quickly crawled under the covers and feigned sleep just as Tony came in. Gibbs looked up at him from the chair he had just sat on.

'' Hey Boss... Ziva ok?''

'' Yeah, she's asleep.'' Tony looked at his partners 'sleeping' form and nodded.

'' Why are you up here Boss?''

'' Make sure that she's ok.'' Tony nodded again and he sat on the edge of her bed. He let out a shaky breath and looked at his hands.

'' I've never felt so scared Boss.'' admitted Tony. Gibbs looked over at Ziva, who was peeping at him from under the covers, and he bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

'' Why's that DiNozzo?''

'' It could have been her head. She could have been seriously hurt.'' said Tony, looking at his mentor, unaware Ziva was awake and listening, Ziva burrowed deeper under her covers, so she wasn't distracting Gibbs.

'' Yeah, I know DiNozzo. I think we all held our breath for a minute there.'' said Gibbs, the image of Ziva on the floor covered in blood in his mind. He shook it out of his head.

'' But it wasn't her head, and she's ok, we move on.'' said Gibbs, Tony nodded.

'' I know Boss, it's just... what if she did get her head bashed in... I wouldn't have told her what I think about her...'' said Tony, Gibbs tried his best not to glare at him.

'' And what do you think of her, DiNozzo?'' asked Gibbs. Tony shrugged and played with the sleeve of his hoodie.

'' That I think she's cool, that I think she's beautiful and that she is probably one of the most amazing friends I've ever had. She's family, Boss and I don't think any of us tell her often enough.'' said Tony, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. Gibbs nodded, secretly glad he didn't confess his love for her. Gibbs nodded. Tony stood up and walked over to the door.

'' I'd better tell Abby that she's ok and your here before she completely freaks out.'' said Tony, Gibbs nodded. Tony frowned.

'' You won't tell her, will you Boss?'' Gibbs shook his head. Tony grinned and left. When Gibbs was sure he had gone, he stuck his hand under the cover and pinched whatever his hand landed on.

'' Ow!'' said Ziva, her voice muffled, she popped up out from under the covers and glared. He crawled onto the bed and straddled her.

'' Oh, I like where this is going.'' said Ziva, smiling, Gibbs bent down and kissed her deeply before sitting back up.

'' You didn't hear that conversation... ok?''

'' I never heard a word, Jethro, I was asleep.'' said Ziva, grinning. Gibbs kissed her again and got off of her. She looked at him, while he checked his watch.

'' It's almost half one.'' Ziva sat up.

'' Lunch time... I am actually hungry.'' said Ziva, getting out of the bed, Gibbs pushed her back down.

'' Gibbs!'' protested Ziva.

'' You're staying here, I'll get you your lunch.'' Ziva looked at him angrily.

'' My arm is sore, I am not an invalid, Jethro.'' said Ziva hotly. She got up and walked out of the room, Gibbs caught up with her on the landing.

'' Zi-''

'' I know you are trying to take care of me Jethro, but Benjamin will suffocate me with his kindness and caring, I do not need it from you. Maybe later, where you can take care of me, in your own way. Hmm?'' said Ziva, winking at him and patting his butt. Gibbs grinned.

'' Yeah. Ok.'' said Gibbs. They shared a small kiss and they walked down the stairs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Ziva!'' called Ben, getting up out of his rocking chair and walking over to Ziva and pulling her into a hug, Ziva looked at Gibbs over his shoulder and mouthed ' I told you so', Gibbs grinned and sat down opposite Ducky, who was obviously itching for a game of chess. Ziva pulled away.

'' Uncle Benjamin, I am not twelve anymore.'' said Ziva, a little embarrased, the hug was nice but it wasn't really necessary, especially in front of the team. Ben looked at her.

'' You love it really, Ziva.'' Ziva shook her head amused.

'' Gibbs, do you want a coffee?'' Gibbs nodded and the team looked at her.

'' Why only him?''

'' Am I not entitled to a cup of coffee?'' asked Jenny.

'' Or me?

'' Yeah and me.''

'' Perhaps a cup of tea, my dear?'' Ziva nodded.

'' On it.'' Ziva walked past her uncle and into the kitchen, she reached up to open the cupboard and gasped as a shot of pain went through her arm. Gibbs and Ben were at her side, Ben held Ziva's hand, ignoring her protests of 'I am not an invalid' and he sat her on his knee and held her while rocking in his rocking chair, like he used to when she was a child, while Gibbs made everyone a drink. Ziva felt her eyelids closing and she allowed herself to rest her head on her uncle's chest. Gibbs gave everyone their drink and watched as Ziva slowly fell asleep. Perhaps a rocking chair would be his next project?

'' Wow! I didn't know Ziva could fall asleep that quick.'' commented Tony, McGee grinned and Abby 'awwed', Zva opened one eye.

'' Shut your trap, DiNozzo.'' Jenny, Jackson and Ben grinned, while Gibbs chuckled. Ziva then had both of her eyes open and was looking at Gibbs, he was grinning at her and she grinned back. Tony and Abby noticed.

'' Are you guys having a grinning contest?'' asked Abby, Tony gave a grin.

'' Did I win?'' Ziva rolled her eyes and Gibbs chuckled. Abby and Tony exchanged looks and shook their heads. Ziva wiggled a bit and then her stomach growled at her. Benjamin chuckled.

'' I think we should make a move, Jackson.'' said Ben. Jackson nodded.

'' Yeah, everybody, grab your purses, jackets, coats and other belongings... Don't worry Ziva, we'll be coming back.'' said Jackson, seeing the look on Ziva's face that clearly said ' I don't want to go'. Ziva reluctantly got off of her uncle's lap and went upstairs. Gibbs said something about his jumper being upstairs and followed her. He met Ziva in her room and Ziva looked at him.

'' What is going on?'' Gibbs looked at her.

'' Dad came in and told me that we were going to town for lunch.''

'' When? When I was asleep?''

'' Yeah.''

'' So, he knows about us?''

'' He took it well if that's what your worried about.'' said Gibbs, Ziva nodded.

'' So that is three down and four to go.'' said Ziva, giggling lightly. Gibbs smiled.

'' I also told Dad that Ben wouldn't be happy if you were taken away from him, just after he found you, so he arranged it that you could stay here for the rest of the vacation.'' Ziva frowned.

'' But I was invited to Jackson's, it is not fair.''

'' Dad says your welcome whenever, but he wants you to spend time with your uncle, he doesn't mind Zi.'' Ziva nodded. Gibbs walked over and hugged her.

'' We will be apart.'' joked Ziva.

'' We'll make up for it, we're going to sneak around, remember.'' Ziva grinned and they leant in to kiss when they heard Jackson yelling at them to get their asses down the stairs. They both sighed. Walking down the stairs, Ziva muttered- '' God, I feel like I am a friggin' teenager.'' Gibbs chuckled and patted her butt, Jackson caught him and shook his head.

'' So, you have had the protective family talk... Is your father going do the same... I mean I am an assassain after all.'' Gibbs laughed out loud, causing the team to look at him like he was mad.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Walking into the town, watching people waltz around taking their time was incredibly refreshing to see, the streets back in D.C were busy and hurried, it was nice to see people take their time. They walked into a cafe, where a red head instantly recognised Jackson.

'' Jackson, sweetie, how ya been?'' Jackson grinned.

'' Hi Elise, I've been ok, did I tell you my son's in town for a few days?'' Elise smiled and then looked Gibbs up and down.

'' Is he your son?'' she said, putting on a sugary voice and looking at Gibbs with bedroom eyes, Ziva's jaw set.

'' Yes he is, his name is Jethro.'' Elise offered her hand and Gibbs shook it.

'' I'm Elise, obviously, but you can call me Elly.'' she said, before giggling. Ziva growled and Ben put his hand on her back.

'' Table for eight, Elise.'' said Ben. Elise smiled at Ben.

'' Sure thing. Let me find one.'' she said, before tottering off in ridiculously high heels. Ziva inhaled then exhaled. Elise came back after two minutes.

'' Over there in the corner.'' she said, smiling at Gibbs, while fluttering her eyelashes. They all seated themselves around the table and Ziva was in between her uncle and Jackson, while Gibbs was opposite her. They all laughed and chatted until their food came. They all tucked in and Jackson chuckled out loud. They all looked up at him.

'' Guess who's looking lovingly at Jethro over her coffee.'' Ziva frowned she didn't have coffee... oh... _Elly. _The team and Ben grinned, Ziva excused herself, saying something about 'needing fresh air' and walked outside. Gibbs was about to get up but his dad beat him to it.

'' I got it.'' he said, leaving Tony, McGee, Jenny and Abby wondering what the hell was going on.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva growled, while sitting on a bench under a large oak tree, stupid Elly. Jackson sat next to her.

'' You want to talk?''

'' It is her, there is nothing wrong with me.'' said Ziva. Jackson sighed.

'' Try again, Miss David.'' Ziva chuckled.

'' Gibbs says that, only it is David or Ziver, but I will allow Miss David.'' Jackson nudged her good arm. Ziva sighed.

'' I know it sounds stupid but she is a red head and I am not.'' Jackson smiled.

'' It doesn't matter if she was a blue head or a pink head, Jethro loves you, regardless of your hair colour.'' Ziva nodded.

'' I know, that is why it sounds stupid. I know he would not-''

'' Right, so just leave it Ziva.'' Ziva smiled and looked at Jackson.

'' Are you alright with me seeing your son?'' she asked completely seriously, Jackson took her hand.

'' Sweetheart, your a great girl and Jethro hasn't been this happy since Shannon, that I can tell you. I knew you were seeing each other as soon as both of you stepped out of the car and onto my property. And it was confirmed when I walked into the bedroom the other day, when you were in the 'shower'.'' Ziva blushed and he patted her hand.

'' Come on, my coffee's getting cold.'' said Jackson, Ziva grinned.

'' Gibbs says that too.'' Jackson and Ziva were both chuckling when they walked back into the cafe.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

After they had all finished, the group decided to split up and do a little shopping, Abby, Jenny and Ziva went one way,Ducky, Ben and Jackson went one and Gibbs, Tony and McGee went another. Tony sighed as another woman walked past him.

'' Bet you had fun growing up here Boss.'' commented Tony, Gibbs shrugged.

'' Yeah sometimes DiNozzo.'' Tony took that as a hint to shut up and McGee smirked.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ben, Jackson and Ducky stopped outside a bar.

'' It's not too early for a drink, is it?'' said Jackson, with a mischievious glint in his eye. Ben chuckled.

'' Not at all my friend, in fact the first round is on me.'' Ducky grinned.

'' Hear hear, my dear fellow.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva sighed as Abby and Jenny were dragging her around all of the clothes shops, what she wouldn't give to be in the stables riding the Jethr- horses. She was in a world of her own when something caught her eye. She pulled herself out of Jenny's and Abby's grip and went over to her find and smiled.

'' I wonder if Jethro would like this...'' she thought to herself. She picked up the item of clothing, ignoring her friends looks and went to pay for it. Abby and Jenny grinned.

'' Sometimes, Ziva can be such a girl.'' said Jenny, Abby grinned.

'' She would look good in that though.'' said Abby, Jenny nodded.

'' She has a good eye for things like that.'' agreed Jenny, Ziva came back over to them and glared.

'' I know you were talking about me, I am not stupid.'' Jenny and Abby exchanged looks.

'' Tell any being with three legs about what I have just purchased, I will hurt you.'' said Ziva, with a smirk, leaving Jenny and Abby not quite knowing if their friend was joking or not.

* * *

So... what do you think Miss David bought??? Let me know what you think. Anyone who get's it right, the next chapter wll be dedicated to them!!!!!!! Now press that green button!!!!!


	7. A Midnight Hack and Elise

Gibbs/Ziva fic:My Uncle Benjamin

Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance

M Rating

Well done NCISmajorlyrocks, this is for you.

And simply because jtarh2o is the only other reader who reviewed, this is also for you :)

Also... this is my first ever full on scene- if you catch my drift so anyone who reads this, please, please, please review, tell me what you think!!!

Chapter 7- A Midnight Hack and Elise

Ziva sat back in her uncle's rocking chair and sighed. She had spent the entire afternoon shopping with Abby and Jenny. Even though she hadn't really participated as much as the others in purchasing, she still had a good time. She saw her uncle walk past the clock which she noticed, it read 7:30. Her uncle pulled her out of his chair, sat down and let her rest against him.

'' Why did you walk out of the café earlier, my angel?'' Ziva shrugged. Ben chuckled.

'' Ziva, you know I will not say anything.'' said Ben, stroking her hair. Ziva huffed.

'' It was that girl... Elise... or _Elly_.'' she said, doing an impression of Elly's voice, whenever she had spoken to Gibbs. Ben chuckled.

'' Ziva. That is exactly what she is.'' said Ben, pulling at one of his niece's curls. Ziva huffed again.

'' I do not care, she looks at him again and I will-''

'' Ziva, must you be so agressive? You never used to be.'' Ziva got off of her uncle's lap.

'' You forget the last time I saw you was when I was fifteen. A lot has changed since then Benjamin, I can assure you.'' Ben looked at his niece and he saw over thirteen years of hate, jealousy and anger burning in her once innocent eyes. Her father had turned her into a super killer and to say Ben wasn't happy would be an understatement.

'' Ziva, come here.'' said Ben, getting out of his chair. Ziva looked at him.

'' I do not need this, not from you.'' said Ziva angrily. Ben's eyes lost their glitter.

'' Ziva, my angel, come here.'' Ziva's jaw clenched but she walked over to him anyway so, she was in arm length of her uncle. Ben looked at her.

'' Do not need what from me?''

'' Sympathy, pity, I know what my father has done to me, but I do not need you to emphasis it by pitying me.'' said Ziva, her voice shaking with anger. Ben pulled her to him, which was pretty hard considering she was resisting. Once he had his arms around her, he spoke.

'' My Ziva, I do not pity you, nor do I sypathise for you, however, I mourn for the beautiful girl I once knew. That girl was one of the most beautiful creatures on God's green Earth and she was manipulated into something less beautiful.'' Ziva looked at her uncle to see the tears in her eyes, mirrored in his own.

'' But I do not care, you are safe, you are still alive and these past few days have showed me that, that beautiful girl is still in there and you will always be my Ziva, my angel, regardless of how your father has tried to destroy you with his harshness and wickedness.''

'' Uncle-''

'' You are still here and that is all that matters to me. Yes, alot has changed, but I know you are still in there, despite your kick-ass bravada.'' Ziva gave a small laugh, which was hard to do, considering half of Niagra Falls was travelling down her cheeks. Ben exhaled and hugged Ziva closer to him, which she returned.

'' Any pity I have is for your father.'' Ziva looked at him.

'' Why?''

'' He will never know you Ziva, not as well as I do. That is a big enough of a loss to drive a man over the edge.'' Ziva hugged him again and they spent twenty minutes in silence, just hugging and thinking about how things used to be before Mossad had taken over. Ziva cleared her throat.

'' Uncle Benjamin?''

'' Yes, my angel.''

'' I am sorry for being angry with you.'' Ben kissed the top of her head.

'' It is alright, my Ziva, I understand.'' Ziva nodded.

'' Uncle Benjamin?'' Ben chuckled.

'' Yes, my angel?''

'' Can I take Seffi and Thunder on a hack?'' Ben looked at her.

'' At this time of night?''

'' Please Uncle, I know what I am doing.'' Ben looked at her suspiciously.

'' Thunder is for Gibbs, no?'' Ziva blushed.

'' I take that as a yes...as long as you are careful, I do not want to spend the night in the emergency room, ok?'' Ziva grinned.

'' Yes Uncle.''

Ziva got up and went outside to the stables where Serafina, stood looking at her mistress, Ziva let her out and got her ready.

'' We are going on a hack, with Gibbs and Thunder, ok?'' Serafina neighed.

'' Good girl. Stand here while I get Thunder ready.'' said Ziva to her horse, while she got Thunder ready. She lifted herself onto Serafina and held Thunders reins with one hand.

'' Right Sef, not too fast.'' said Ziva, nudging Serafina into a trot.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs yawned and stretched out on the bed, it wasn't as if he was going to get any sleep anyway. Everybody was asleep apart from him and he was bored out of his mind, Ziva was at her uncles house and reception was crap, so no communication with the lover tonight. He got out of his bed and went over to his window and looked out of it. He squinted as he saw two horses, a white one and a beige one, and on top of the beige was- Ziva. He waved at her and grinned when she waved back. She then motioned for him to go outside, he put up one finger then disappeared from the window. He pulled on some jeans and threw a hoodie over his head. He crept out of his room and down to the back door where he put on his shoes and opened the door and creeped out of his father's house. He ran to where Ziva and the horses were and gave Ziva a kiss.

'' What are you doing here?'' Ziva shrugged and straightened up.

'' I thought maybe you would like to go on a hack with me, seeing as neither of us will sleep tonight.'' Gibbs grinned, and mounted Thunder.

'' No. What's in the bag?'' asked Gibbs, noticing Ziva had a backpack.

'' I was hungry, so I made some sandwiches, think of it as a midnight picnic or snack.''

'' Some midnight snack... are you part of it?'' Ziva gave a little chuckle.

'' Only if you are good.'' Gibbs grinned, Ziva clicked her tongue and Serafina began to trot, Gibbs followed suit and soon they were trotting down a path, which led to some fields.

The moon in the night sky gave the trot a romantic feel. Ziva was looking at the moon with a one of her I'm-so-glad-I-slowed-down-to-appreciate-my-surroundings smiles, which Gibbs could understand, she was always looking over her shoulder, which made it hard to admire what was in front of her.

'' So, how's Ben?'' Ziva gave him a gentle smile.

'' He is ok. He is glad I am safe.'' Gibbs frowned, then shook his head.

'' Why's he glad you're safe?''

'' Mossad.''

'' Oh.'' said Gibbs, Ziva nodded.

'' Jackson?''

'' He's ok. Actually speaking of Jackson, what were you two talking about when you walked out of the café?'' Ziva looked at him.

'' It is quite silly but I guess I was just a little annoyed with Elly.'' she said, mimicking Elly's high voice. Gibbs laughed.

'' That was a good impression.''

'' Yeah.''

'' Zi, you weren't jealous were you?''

'' Me? Jealous? No Jethro, no!'' said Ziva, a little too quickly, Gibbs raised his eyebrows at her.

'' Ok, maybe a little.'' said Ziva, with a blush settling nicely on her cheeks. Gibbs reached out and stroked her cheek.

'' It's ok, I get jealous at every Tom, Dick and Harry that passes by and can't help themselves.'' Ziva frowned.

'' Who are Tom, Dick and Harry?'' Gibbs groaned.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abby shook herself awake and watched Jenny's sleeping form for a second before getting out of her bed, Abby frowned, she hated beds. She opened the door and crept to the bathroom, noticing Gibbs' door was open, how interesting... No Abby, pee first, Gibbs later.

Finishing in the bathroom, she crept over to Gibbs' room and peeked around the door...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs and Ziva had got off of the horses and were holding the reins, while holding each others hand. The were walking through a field and they stopped.

'' Do you have a blanket in that bag?'' asked Gibbs, tucking a curl behind Ziva's ear. Ziva nodded and took Thunder's reins off of Gibbs and tied both Seffi and Thunder to a tree in the middle of the field. Gibbs took the backpack off of Serafina and opened it.

'' I like strawberries.'' said Gibbs, pulling a pot of them out. Ziva put her hand in and pulled out a sandwich.

'' Well, let me eat this and I will get back to you.'' Gibbs chuckled and watched Ziva unwrap her sandwich and take a bite, he got the blanket and spread it out, he also put the strawberries and various other foods Ziva had prepared. Finishing her sandwich Ziva got on the floor and let her head lie on Gibbs legs. He stroked her head and she looked at him.

'' Did anybody ever tell you how beautiful you are?'' asked Gibbs, bending his head so their noses were touching. Ziva rolled her eyes.

'' Yeah, just this one guy, he tells me anytime he can, or when he wants something.'' Gibbs grinned, then kissed her deeply, which was awkward because of the way they were sitting. So he moved so that he was lying next to her, they continued kissing, Gibbs' hands travelled along her back, underneath her top and she caressed his back, after they both discarded their shoes, Gibbs stopped his touch and pulled Ziva's shirt off over her head. Luckily it was a warm night, so Ziva didn't mind. He turned them both so that her was above her, he kissed her again before moving his lips to her neck and along her jaw line. Ziva watched him with her brown orbs, enjoying the trail of fire he was leaving. His assault moved to her collarbone, where he nipped and sucked and his head went lower until he reached her breasts, she nodded and arched her back, which he used as an oppurtunity to take off her bra. Peeling the lace away from the top half of her body, Gibbs whistled in appreciation. Ziva scoffed.

'' Really Jet?'' Gibbs bent down to kiss her.

'' It's not my fault you're stunning, is it?''

'' Actually it is in my mother's gen-'' Ziva couldn't finish her sentence as Gibbs had taken one of her erect nipples into his mouth and sucked. He rolled his tongue around it and tugged on it gently with his teeth, making Ziva writhe in pleasure beneath him. He grinned and moved on to the other one, using the same technique he had used on the nipple before. Ziva arched and let her hands rest on his back, which is when she remembered he was still fully clothed. She moved them around so she was on top and she pulled off his hoodie and shirt at the same time, leaving him bare chested. She kissed him, then tugged at his nipples, he growled and she looked up.

'' Two can play at that game, Jet.'' she said, she moved her hands lower and pulled his belt loose, Gibbs watched her as she pulled his pants off, just leaving him in his boxers, which had an impressive tent. Ziva looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

'' What?'' asked Gibbs with a grin on his face, Ziva rolled her eyes, she bent down and was about to kiss him through his boxers, but Gibbs moved them so he was on top. He kissed each breast and fiddled with her fly and pulled her pants off, leaving her in lace underwear. He grinned again.

'' Mmm lace, my favourite.'' Ziva giggled as he lowered his head, his lips hovering just above her covered anatomy.

'' Jet...'' At that, Gibbs kissed her through the lace of her underwear, and Ziva arched in pleasure.

'' Oh God.'' cursed Ziva, gripping the blanket under her with both hands. Gibbs' head reappeared.

'' Hmm. This piece of material is stopping me from doing my job, what do you suggest I do, Miss David?'' Ziva looked at him, lust and desire turning her eyes as dark as the night sky.

'' Take them off.'' Gibbs nodded.

'' Excellent answer.'' Gibbs peeled her underwear off and admired Ziva's body, she nudged him with her foot in impatience and he lowered his head.

'' You ready?''

'' Yes, and please do not tease me or I swear I will hurt you.'' said Ziva. Gibbs chuckled and ran his tongue along her entrance, making her squirm, he then wrapped his lips around her clit and nibbled and sucked.

'' Jethro...'' moaned Ziva, Gibbs took that as his cue and plunged his tongue inside her. Ziva arched and moaned out loud, rolling her head, the pleasure was too much, she was so close. He held her hips and pleasured her with his tongue until she screamed his name.

'' Jethro!''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abby peeked her head around Gibbs' door and smiled, he was all tucked under the covers. Then she frowned, surely the covers would be spread out more. Abby tiptoed into Gibbs' room and pulled back the covers, revealing an empty bed. Abby gasped and went back to her room and shook Jenny awake.

'' Urgh... what Abby?'' groaned Jenny, her eyes squeezed closed.

'' Gibbs isn't in his bed!'' exclaimed Abby.

'' Sshh! Maybe he's in the bathroom.'' said Jenny, turning over.

'' He's not, Jen-''

'' Abs, he's a big boy, just go back to sleep...'' said Jenny, a little pissed that Abby had woken her up. Abby huffed and pouted, but Jenny didn't care, she was already back asleep. Abby pouted again, but climbed back into her bed.

'' Where are you, my hero?''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs climbed up so he was nose to nose with Ziva, who was trying to control her breathing. He kissed her deeply and Ziva could taste herself.

'' You enjoy that?''

'' God, yes.'' said Ziva. Gibbs grinned and kissed her again, Ziva rolled them both over so she was on top.

'' Now if you do not mind, I want to taste you.'' said Ziva, before removing his boxers and kissing the top of his erection. Gibbs sighed in content, before Ziva continued. She slowly slid her mouth down his cock and hummed, she looked at Gibbs and chuckled, sending more vibrations down his erection, his head lolled and he growled in the back of his throat, his hand blindly went down to Ziva's head and he clutched at her. Ziva hummed again.

'' Zi, if you keep this up, I'm going to smack your ass so har-'' Ziva sucked as hard as she could, making Gibbs shut up, her hand came up and caressed his balls, making him gasp. Ziva sucked again and again and on the third suck he came inside her mouth and she swallowed every drop. Once she finished, she made her way back up so they were nose to nose again. Gibbs reached up and kissed her.

'' That was amazing.'' said Gibbs. Ziva chuckled.

'' We have not started yet.'' Gibbs chuckled.

'' What do you have planned then?''

'' I want you to make love to me.''

'' I would do that anyway, Zi.'' Ziva shook her head.

'' No, I want you to make love to me under the stars and moon.'' Gibbs grinned at her, which she returned.

'' My first time was under the night sky, with Shannon.'' said Gibbs, Ziva kissed the tip of his nose.

'' So was mine... not with Shannon, but under the stars.'' said Ziva, recovering as Gibbs gave her a funny look. Gibbs kissed her deeply and reached over to his pants and in his pocket was a condom. He pulled it out and slipped it on. He lay Ziva gently on the floor and positioned himself above her.

'' Are you ready?'' he asked, before kissing her gently, Ziva nodded and kissed him back. She lay watching him, he was about to enter her when he looked at her again.

'' Keep your eyes on mine, ok?'' Ziva nodded and her eyes automatically locked with Gibbs. He entered her slowly and watched as her face reacted to the feeling. Her mouth opened to an 'O' and Gibbs caressed her cheek. He withdrew and entered her again slowly. Their eyes still locked and focused on each others. He moved in and out slowly, he was about to reach down to caress her clit but she shook her head.

'' Ok.'' said Gibbs, they kept moving, their hips meeting every few heartbeats, Gibbs had lowered his head so his forehead met Ziva's, they were nose to nose, they were truly one. Their eyes still open, Ziva's fluttered close, when she was nearing her peak but remembered that Gibbs wanted them open, opening her eyes again, Gibbs smiled gently and kissed her deeply. Ziva began to moan gently and looked at Gibbs apologetically, Gibbs kissed her and smiled, letting her know it was ok for her to vocalise her pleasure. Her moans grew louder and his grunts started to rise in volume and for the big finale- with their eyes still focused on one another- Ziva screamed and Gibbs cursed.

After they came down from their high, they grinned at each other and listened to each others panting and heartbeats. Gibbs pulled himself out of Ziva and disposed of the condom and lay next to her, she crawled up beside him and let her head rest on his bare chest. Neither of them caring that they were naked or sweaty. Gibbs wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist.

'' I can't believe we just made love in front of your uncle's horses.'' said Gibbs, Ziva looked at him, then threw her head back and laughed, which Gibbs joined in.

Ziva had smartly remembered to pack an extra blanket, which she pulled out of her backpack and threw it over herself and Gibbs. He kissed her forehead and grinned. They lay there listening to the crickets in the long grass chirping and there was an owl or two hooting in a far off tree, Ziva sighed contently.

'' I might get to sleep now.'' Gibbs chuckled and he slowly fell asleep, Ziva was asleep before him.


	8. Abby's Discovery

Gibbs/Ziva fic:My Uncle Benjamin

Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance

M Rating

Thank you for the reviews so far and a special thanks to: agentpiperh, OMDP92, NCISmajorlyrocks and jtarh2o for reviewing Chapter 7. And remember in Chapter 6 when Ziva bought something, well I'm getting there so don't worry lol, I haven't forgotten :)

Anyways on with the chapter...

Please Review... It'll make me happy :)

Chapter 8- Abby's Discovery

Gibbs swiped the air next to his cheeks as he felt something nosing him, Serafina huffed and nudged her mistress instead, who opened one eye and looked at her.

'' What's wrong Sef?'' Serafina nudged her again, only more urgently and then Ziva could hear it-

voices

She poked Gibbs in the side, who just groaned and swatted her hand.

'' Jet, get up!'' she hissed, while reaching out for her discarded clothes. Pulling on her underwear and pants, she looked at Gibbs. She bent down and flicked his nose. He groaned and opened one eye.

'' What was that for?'' Ziva glared at him.

'' Get up, we need to move. Now Jethro.'' said Ziva, her hands behind her back clipping up her bra. Gibbs frowned but did as he was told, only he was taking his time, yawning his head off. Ziva, who was fully clothed, picked up the blankets and put them in the backpack and put the back pack on Serafina's saddle. She looked at him, hands on hips.

'' Jet, move it, there are people coming.'' urged Ziva, Gibbs looked at her and moved himself faster, he threw his hoodie over his head and walked over to Ziva. She kissed him and he patted her butt.

'' I moved it.'' said Gibbs, like a six year old who was proud of their work would. Ziva shook her head and she was about to kiss him again, when a group of people walked past them, Ziva looked at them and swore.

'' It's the team.'' she whispered. Gibbs squinted.

'' How do you know that?'' Ziva scoffed and looked at him.

'' Who else would wear a tiny skirt with pigtails?'' Gibbs grinned but it fell off of his face, almost as quick as it came. Ziva looked at him.

'' What?''

'' I left my bedroom door open last night-''

'' What has that got to do-''

'' Abby's a light sleeper, and my room is on the way to the bathroom.'' Ziva groaned.

'' So she probably knows that you went out, Jethro, we need to get back to my uncles house before they do.'' said Ziva mounting Serafina, Gibbs nodded and mounted Thunder. Ziva clicked her tongue and Serafina began to trot, Gibbs quickly caught up and they began galloping together, headed for Ben's house. They went down a secluded trail and jumped over a stream before the ranch came into sight. Once they were there, they got off of the horses and left them in the stables after Ziva assured Serafina that she would be back. They ran to the house to see Ben sipping a mug of coffee, he glared at them, while watching them catch their breaths. He stood up and looked at Ziva.

'' And where have you been, young lady?'' said Ben, Ziva looked at him.

'' Uncle Ben-''

'' Abby called me this morning, wondering where Gibbs was, asking if he was over here. All I knew is that he was with you, and I said, you were in the fields with the horses.''

'' Than-''

'' If you are going to spend the night out, Ziva, next time, tell me.'' said Ben, pretending to be annoyed, but Ziva could sense he was joking.

'' Yes, Uncle Benjamin.'' Ben walked over to her and kissed her forehead, he then rounded on Gibbs.

'' And you should know better.'' Gibbs looked at the floor.

'' Sorry.'' Ziva bit back a grin and nudged him. Gibbs looked up and grinned. Ben patted him on the shoulder and walked over to the kitchen.

'' Are you kids hungry?'' Ziva and Gibbs looked at each other.

'' Yes!'' they said in unison. Ben chuckled.

'' I will make you something, however in the meantime, why not go outside with the horses?'' Ziva and Gibbs nodded and went outside. Ben chuckled again and busied himself making breakfast for his niece and her partner.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jackson led the group to Ben's ranch, walking down the muddy trail, chatting about nothing in particular, Abby however was as quiet as a mouse, she was not happy, not happy at all. It was four in the morning when she had discovered Gibbs' empty bed, and to find out he had been around Ben's house with Ziva? What made her so special? She was Gibbs' favourite, not Ziva and she would be have a chat with Gibbs about it too.

She looked up as they walked onto the ranch to see Gibbs and Ziva, riding around on the horses, laughing.

'' Hey Boss!'' yelled Tony, waving. The two horse-riders waved back and left the field and trotted over to them. Abby continued walking on to Ben's house and Gibbs frowned.

'' What's wrong with Abs?''

'' She likes coffins, not beds.'' said Jenny, completely forgetting why Abby had woken her up earlier. Ziva gave Gibbs a pointed look, remembering the conversation they had, had earlier. Gibbs trotted after Abby and caught up with her, just before she went into the house.

'' Abs, talk to me.'' Abby looked at him, a little angrily.

'' Why? Ziva's your favourite, go talk to her.'' said Abby, Gibbs exhaled, looks like he had a little explaining to do.

'' Abs, get on the horse, I'll tell you want to know.'' Abby looked at him with on of her- ' what are you talking about?' looks. She got onto the horse and Gibbs clicked his tongue and they began to trot. Ziva looked at them trotting away and gave a small prayer, hoping the relationship with Abby and her hero wasn't going to be affected with the news she was about to receive. She looked at the rest of the team and Jackson.

'' Feel free to grab a horse or go inside, I think Benjamin has coffee on.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abby held onto Gibbs as they trotted away from the team.

'' Gibbs?'' Gibbs took a deep breath.

'' I wasn't home last night Abs.''

'' I know, your bed was empty. Gibbs where were you?''

'' I was with Ziva.'' Abby scoffed.

'' Joy.''

'' Abs-''

'' No, you've been hanging around with Ziva all vacation. You haven't made time for me at all.'' sulked Abby. Gibbs looked over his shoulder.

'' That's because I haven't spent enough time with Ziva.'' Abby frowned.

'' Well what about Tim and Tony? What's so special about Ziva?''

'' Maybe the fact that I love her Abs.'' Abby lost the ability to speak, all that could be heard was a few birds twittering and Thunder's hooves hitting the floor as he trotted.

'' You love her?''

'' Yeah, I do.'' said Gibbs, confirming Abby's statement. Abby hugged Gibbs as best she could.

'' I didn't know Gibbs, I'm sorry, God,I feel like a spoilt child, you know when you have a sister and Daddy favours that sister, when he used to fav-''

'' Abs, it's ok.''

'' No it's not, I acted like a total child.''

'' It's ok, Ziva will understand and you didn't know anyway.''

'' But know I do and...''

'' And what?'' asked Gibbs as Abby stopped halfway through her sentence. She grinned evilly.

'' So you and Ziva last night, huh.'' Gibbs blushed.

'' Yeah, your point.'' Abby let out a laugh.

'' Don't worry Gibbs, I won't say anything. Who else knows?''

'' Ben, Dad and Ducky.'' Abby nodded.

'' Are you going to tell the others?''

'' No, they'll probably walk in us, Ducky did and Ben and Dad just knew as soon as they saw us. Your the first person who's been told.'' Abby laughed again. Gibbs stomach rumbled.

'' We need to go back now Abs.'' Abby nodded.

'' Ok... why?''

'' Ben is making me breakfast.'' Abby giggled.

'' Ok.'' Gibbs grinned and they turned around and galloped back to the ranch.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abby and Gibbs walked through the front door, just as Ben put a plate of pancakes onto the table. Gibbs grinned at Ziva and sat down next to her. Abby grinned and sat next to Ducky. Ducky noticed her grin and leant sideways towards Abby.

'' I take it he has told you, my dear.'' he said quietly. Abby nodded.

'' Yeah, I'm really happy for him Ducky, and Ziva, they deserve it.'' whispered Abby. They looked at Gibbs and Ziva who were quietly fighting over the last pancake.

'' Hmm, yes they do.'' agreed Ducky. Abby smiled at them again before turning towards the game of poker between Jackson, Jenny, Tony and McGee.

'' Hey, how d'ya buy in?''

Ziva pulled at the pancake.

'' I want it.''

'' Tough, so do I.''

'' Well, my uncle made it.''

'' Yeah for us to share.''

'' I am his niece, therefore I get it.''

'' I'm the guest.''

'' I am his blood.''

'' I'm the Boss.''

'' I could have died yesterday.'' Gibbs gave up the fight for the pancake and Ziva grinned, however she cut it up into uneven halves and gave Gibbs the bigger half. He looked at her.

'' You won-''

'' I played the worst card possible Jet, so I cheated. Besides I think I have had quite enough.'' said Ziva, before finishing what was on her plate, when she was sure nobody was looking she gave him a small peck on the cheek and left the table. Gibbs grinned, she could be so funny at times. He quickly finished what was on his plate and followed Ziva to the kitchen sink, where she was washing up her plate and cutlery, she took Gibbs' and did the same.

'' Where did you and Abby go?''

'' Just for a ride.''

'' You told her about us?'' she asked, so quietly Gibbs almost didn't hear. He nodded. Ziva inhaled.

'' And?''

'' She's ok with it.'' Ziva let out the breath she was holding, she looked at him again.

'' I can feel a but.''

'' She was a little pissed I've been spending more time with you than her.'' Ziva shook her head and scoffed.

'' At NCIS, you visit her lab all the time, whenever she gets anything done it is a Caf-Pow!, a kiss and a ''good job Abs''. Me? I get a '' good job David'', that is if you are in a good mood.'' said Ziva, Gibbs let out a laugh.

'' Really Ziva?''

'' Yes really, sometimes she does not know how lucky she is. I never got that kind of attention off of my father and once again I am not the favourite.'' said Ziva, her voice had left the whisper and was a decibel louder than what it was, Gibbs exhaled, she was getting herself worked up for nothing. He stepped into her personal space, not caring if anyone was watching, he put his hand on her chin and made her look at him.

'' Hey-''

'' Do not 'hey' me, I am fed up of this, I hate being second best.''

'' You are not second best Ziva.'' Ziva pouted.

'' Well to me, it feels like I am.'' she said, scrubing at the plates harder.

'' Zi, you're not second best, it might seem like it at work, but it's not at home. Can you turn around, look me in the eye and tell me that your second choice at home?'' Ziva looked at him.

'' No, I can not.'' Gibbs gave her a small smile and she returned it.

'' And you know as soon as everyone knows, we'll be able to relax more at work. Well, we'll still have to be professional but I can kiss you for doing a good job and if you annoy me I'll just throw you over my knee and sp-'' Ziva put a soapy finger to his lips.

'' Do not talk to me like that. It makes me want to do things to you.'' she said seductively, before resuming the task she was carrying out. Gibbs chuckled and leant on the counter, watching her.

'' You would not spank me in front of McGee or Tony would you?'' Gibbs grinned, his sapphire eyes twinkling in laughter. Ziva glared at him.

'' Jethro, tell me you would not.'' Gibbs patted her butt and left to go to the living room, leaving Ziva wondering whether or not he would, and to be honest, she wouldn't put it past him.


	9. Books and An Interrogation

Gibbs/Ziva fic:My Uncle Benjamin

Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance

M Rating

Welcome back to Zibbs land Heavens! This one's for you! And I would like all my reviewers to say hello and welcome back! Or I might 'accidently' break all of my fingers, so I won't be able to update...... LOL! seriously though... say hi to Heavens! Let me know what you think of this chapter!!!

And for those of you who are following '' Read this or the fargles will get you''... Heavens would like to offer her sincere apologies for not being 'active', she's been ill and, she's still not back into it...just give her time and she'll amaze you with another one of her furby one-shots or a story!!!!

Chapter 9- Books and An Interrogation

Ziva sat on her uncle's rocking chair reading one of her childhood books, she had left it at her uncle's when she was a child and he always kept it with him. She chuckled to herself at the antics of the characters in the book. Ducky had finally got himself a game of chess with Ben and Jackson, Jenny and McGee were all watching intently. Abby and Tony were trying to build a tower with a pack of cards and Gibbs was just sitting back observing the room. Ducky moved his queen-

'' Check.'' The team and Jackson 'way-ed', the game had been going on quite a while and Ducky and Ben were evenly matched. Ben thought for a minute and moved his knight, taking Ducky's queen. The team 'ohh-ed'. Ducky moved his last pawn and took out Ben's knight.

'' Hmm, you should not have done that, my friend.'' Ducky looked puzzled and then realised what he had done. Jenny smirked.

'' He sacrificed his knight, which would make you move your pawn, one of the guarding pieces. Your king is wide open, Ducky.'' The audience watched as Ben picked up his queen and took Ducky's king. Ben reached over and shook Ducky's hand.

'' It was a good game, my friend.'' he said kindly. Ducky nodded.

'' Yes it was, I should have remembered that move.'' The team looked at him.

'' Should have?''

'' Yes, I challenged Ziva to a game, she beat me with the same move.'' Ben chuckled.

'' She is a fast learner and an excellent strategist.'' said Ben, proudly. They chuckled and looked at Ziva, whose head was completely buried in her childhood book. McGee smiled then sneezed, making the card tower, Tony and Abby had almost finished building, collapsed.

'' Argh! Probie!''

'' Timmy!'' Everybody laughed, apart from Ziva. Jenny was about to grab her attention, when Ben stopped her.

'' Leave her, once she has her head in a book, you will not get her out of it.'' he said, sitting next to Gibbs, the team and Jackson looked at him.

'' Why not? I disrupt her everytime at work.'' said Tony. McGee muttered something along the lines of ' yeah, he does'.

'' Ziva has always been in Haifa for her summers, ever since she was born. At around six, she developed a taste for stories and books.''

'' That's a healthy taste to develop.'' observed Ducky, some of the others nodded in agreement. Ben did too.

'' Yes, so I bought her some books, that she had to leave in Haifa, I knew that if she took them back to Tel Aviv, her father would get rid of them-''

'' They weren't appropriate for Mossad?'' asked McGee. Ben nodded.

'' Correct, so she would come and read every summer, as well as tending to the horses and outings, but I sensed there was something behind her new found taste.''

'' Something to do with Eli?'' asked Jenny, all of them wanting to know the story, including Gibbs, Ben nodded again.

'' So when she was roughly around eight, I asked her. She said ' three reasons Uncle Benjamin' and I said ' and they are?', she looked at me, with that little sparkle in her eye and she said ' Tali'.''

'' She read books because of her sister?'' asked Tony. Ben hesitated.

'' Yes, partially. Tali was three at the time and she wanted to hear stories, as almost every three year old does. Eli was cold and unloving, especially towards Ziva. So Ziva read her stories and she would whisper them to Tali, in the middle of the night.''

'' So Ziva did it to spite Eli?'' asked Jackson. Ben shook his head.

'' She did it to show Tali love, because she loved Tali. Eli was not going to show her, so Ziva did.'' The team looked at Ziva, oblivious to the world around her.

'' Whispering her little sister stories about princesses and magic, was the best thing Ziva could ever have done for Tali. It showed Tali that there was happiness within the Mossad world, even if just a little.'' The team and Jackson looked at Ben.

'' That was one reason.''

'' The second reason was because she knew she could get away with being a normal child while she was in Haifa. Her mother, Serafina encouraged it, she always told Ziva to make the most of her summers. Serafina was a very smart woman.'' said Ben, giving a small chuckle.

'' Was?'' asked Abby.

'' Serafina died when Ziva was twelve.'' said Ben, sadly.

'' How?'' asked Jenny.

'' Her body was found, beaten, broken. Bruises the size of a man's fist, scattered all over her body.''

'' She was beaten to death?'' asked Ducky. Ben nodded.

'' She was found by Mossad operatives, she was missing two days. The only way to identify her, was the picture of Ziva and Tali in her hand.'' The team sat in silence.

'' Did they find who did it?'' asked Gibbs, feeling angry. Ben shook his head.

'' No, but I would bet my life that was Eli, and I am not the only one who harbours that opinion. Serafina was loved by everyone, apart from Eli. I think he loved her once, but the power went to his head, there is nothing left of him. He is a creature with no soul.'' said Ben. The team took in the new information. Ziva had never told them this, surely she would have feelings about this? Perhaps this is what fuelled her hate towards her father?

'' And the third?'' asked Jenny. Ben sighed.

'' The third, and the reason that sticks in my mind is, that whenever she reads, she imagines the characters, the castles. She read one book about a girl, whose father was evil and the girl grew up and travelled far away and fell in love.'' Gibbs smirked, this sounded familiar.

'' The two eventually got together and they lived happily ever after?'' asked Abby. Ben nodded.

'' Ziva would always dream about that particular story, she would come running down the stairs in the morning ' Uncle Benjamin, I had that dream again!'. She was always convinced she would find her prince.'' Jackson, Ducky and Abby subtly sent a look Gibbs' way. Jenny sighed.

'' Not all stories have a happy ending.'' she said. Ben shrugged.

'' I have a feeling this one will.'' he said, before looking at his niece, whose head was still in the book.

They watched Ziva for a few minutes until she finished whatever page she was on and she looked up. She glared at them all.

'' Yes?'' They all shrugged.

'' Nothing, my angel.'' Ziva smiled at her uncle and she was about to go back to her book when Abby called her. Ziva looked back up.

'' Yes, Abby?''

'' I was wondering if I could go on a horse with you.'' Ziva put her book down.

'' Of course you can Abby.'' Ziva stood up and Abby linked her arm with Ziva's. Ziva looked at Gibbs, suprise evident on her face. Gibbs winked and Ziva rolled her eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abby leant against the fence, watching Ziva gear up Serafina.

'' I am going to assume that you want to talk to me.'' said Ziva, her back to Abby. Abby tilted her head and bit the inside of her lip.

'' Yeah, you got it.'' said Abby, she watched Ziva mount Serafina. Ziva held out her hand, Abby took it and, with Ziva's help, mounted Serafina. Abby squealed and held Ziva tight.

'' Abby.''

'' Sorry.'' Abby loosened her grip on Ziva's middle. Ziva clicked her tongue and Serafina trotted out of the stable. They trotted into the field and Ziva clicked her tongue and Serafina speed up into a gallop. Whilst they were galloping, Abby spoke-

'' So... you and Gibbs, huh?''

'' Yes, is that a problem?'' Abby squeezed Ziva.

'' No, I just don't want him... or you getting hurt. You've both been through enough.'' said Abby, Ziva scoffed.

'' I would never hurt him, not intentionally Abby.'' said Ziva.

'' Good, because this is Gibbs, you know, he is like the ultimate human being, then again there are some days I don't think he's human and-''

'' Abby!''

'' Sorry, but ya know what I mean, don't you?''

'' There is no man better, yes?''

'' Yeah... you've got high standards Zee!'' They both laughed and Abby squeezed Ziva again.

'' So, details Ziva.''

'' About?''

'' Who made the first move, your first time... you know, that sorta thing.'' Ziva hummed.

'' Erm... first move, Gibbs made the first move, but I think we both knew we liked each other, for a long time. I think he got tired of waiting and his impatience got the better of him, not that I am complaining.'' said Ziva. Abby squeezed her to carry on.

'' When? Where? Come on Ziva I need something to work with here!''

'' It was in the elevator.''

'' When he made a move on you?''

'' Yes.'' said Ziva, grinning at the memory.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Ziva flicked off the lamp on her desk and sighed. She was the last one to leave again. Gibbs had really been piling the work on them, McGee had the sense to get his done as soon as he got it. Tony had done his, after calling in favours from his pals in Baltimore and Ziva had stupidly left hers to the last minute... well it wasn't her fault Gibbs was irresistably gorgeous. She looked at the clock on her desk. 23:58, if she kept this up, she might as well move into the bullpen. She grabbed her gear and walked over to the elevator, she yawned as the elevator travelled up to her floor and she almost gasped in suprise to see her gorgeous supervisor standing in the elevator, Ziva stepped in and pressed the button to the floor of the car park. She stood back and Gibbs watched her try to hide a yawn behind her hand_. _He grinned._

_'' Tired Ziva?'' She nodded._

_'' Hmm.''_

_'' Should have started it earlier.''_

_'' I did try.'' she said, but it was obvious Gibbs knew why she had failed. He had caught her several times staring and she had done the same._

_'' Yeah, it's not easy to do your jobs when there are... distractions, is it Officer David.'' he said her name in his deep husky voice, the one that made her legs tremble and her desires flood south. Ziva gulped, fine two can play at that game._

_'' No, it is not, Agent Gibbs.'' she said, her voice a seductive tone. Gibbs smirked, his adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he gulped, the elevator ride was too fast. That was when he made up his mind, he flicked the switch in the elevator, making it stop and pinned Ziva's arms above her head and kissed her, her gear falling onto the elevator floor around their feet. He forced his tongue into her mouth and demanded a responce and he was not disappointed when there were moans, sending vibrations through his tongue and into his mouth. He deepened this kiss, he controlled it to his liking, although he did like it when she nibbled his lower lip. He broke it off, panting and looking into her brown orbs, Ziva tilted her head smiling, one of her curls in her face, he took one of his hands down and tucked the curl behind her ear. Her hands still pinned above her head. They were both looking into each others eyes, daring each other to break the connection. He lowered his lips to hers again and they kissed again, him in control and the fact that she was letting him pin her and control the kiss meant alot, considering she could kick his ass if she wanted to. He broke it off again, grinning at the annoyed whine she gave when he did so. He let her arms go and she shoved him into the corner and captured his lips in the way she wanted and he let her. After several minutes, they broke apart again, breathing heavily. She let him pass and he flicked the switch, sending the elevator back into motion, he watched Ziva pick up her gear and stand next to him._

_'' We might need to talk.''_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Wow! That sounded hot.'' said Abby. Ziva chuckled.

'' I thought it was.''

'' So, did you talk?''

'' Yes, we did.''

'' Did you... you know.''

'' No.'' said Ziva,before patting Serafina's neck. Abby squeezed her.

'' Why not?'' Ziva shrugged.

'' It was not the right time, we were in the middle of a case and it did not feel right just then.'' said Ziva honestly.

'' You took it slow?'' Ziva 'hmmed'.

'' Not exactly, we just did not screw each other there and then.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Ziva had crept up behind Gibbs in his basement, but he had spun around and caught her around the waist, making her laugh._

_'' Damn it.'' she cursed. He kissed her and she happily returned it. He let her go and she shrugged off her coat and threw it onto the table and picked up a sander. She pressed it to his boat and he watched her sand. He stood behind her and held her hips, while she sanded a section of his boat. He kissed her neck._

_'' You ok?'' he asked. Ziva smiled._

_'' Why would I not be ok?'' she replied. Gibbs stilled her hands and spun her so she was looking at him. She looked him in the eye._

_'' I swear to you there is nothing wrong, maybe I just felt like seeing you.'' said Ziva defensively. Gibbs rolled his eyes and let her go. She turned back around to sand the boat and she squealed when Gibbs began to tickle her. They struggled and they fell to the floor and Gibbs stood up, and looked at Ziva, who, in his opinion, looked incredibly angelic, with her hair fanned out beneath her and sparkling eyes from laughter, he bent down and threw her over his shoulder._

_'' Gibbs! What are you doing!'' she yelled. He went upstairs and into his bedroom and he threw her onto his bed. She looked at him._

_'' Gibbs...''_

_'' I want you Ziva... I've waited so long.'' Ziva grinned._

_'' Well what are you waiting for, Gunny?'' said Ziva seductively. Gibbs grinned and crawled onto the bed and kissed her deeply, before letting his hands travel under her top..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' And then what happened?'' asked Abby, desperate for more gossip, but Ziva wasn't going to give her that much satisfaction.

'' Is it not obvious?'' teased Ziva. Abby squeezed her.

'' Come on Ziva, please, you don't have to go into too much detail, just tell me how it felt.'' pleaded Abby. Ziva sighed.

'' He was fast at first, he stripped us both, he did not let me do anything. He kissed me all over-''

'' All over?'' asked Abby, getting some really hot images in her mind.

'' Yes, all over. You had better not be picturing-''

'' Too late, carry on.'' Ziva sighed again.

'' He kissed me all over and then he just touched whatever he could reach, I told him it was not fair that he was doing all the work, so he sat back and let me kiss and touch him.''

'' Gibbs let you be in charge?''

'' For a while, until he flipped me over and went down on me.''

'' Wow! Was it good?''

'' Abby, are you really asking me this?''

'' Yep, come on Ziva spill.''

'' I do not know Abby, I do not think Gibbs would be-''

'' Ziva! Come on! I won't tell!'' pleaded Abby.

'' Abby, you have your own sexual experian-''

'' Ziva! Just tell me!'' said Abby, squeezing Ziva, until she gave in.

'' Ok, ok, it was good.''

'' Good? Is that all? Gibbs is better than good Ziva?''

'' Fine, it was the most amazing thing I have ever felt!'' confessed Ziva. Abby grinned.

'' And...''

'' I felt like I was flying or falling off of a cliff and I opened my eyes and he was there.'' said Ziva, nostalgically. Abby smiled.

'' Ziva, that was beautiful, very poetic.''

'' Abby-''

'' So then what happened?''

'' I returned the favour, of course.'' said Ziva, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She heard Serafina neigh and she knew that she was getting tired. he turned Serafina around and they were on their way back to the ranch, Ziva pulled on the reins and Serafina slowed down to a trot.

'' Did you taste him? Coz I remember one time when I had a boyfriend, he only wanted me too-''

'' Abby, I do not think I want to know.'' said Ziva, giving an involuntary shudder. Abby squeezed Ziva, making her laugh.

'' What is it with the squeezing?''

'' I can't hit you.'' Ziva chuckled.

'' So then what happened, did you do it?''

'' Do what?''

'' Sex, did you have sex?'' cried Abby, Ziva chuckled at her friend's need for gossip.

'' Yes, Abby, we had sex.'' Abby squealed and hugged Ziva from where she was sitting, which ultimatley led to being squeezed.

'' And?''

'' It was probably the best sex I have ever had.'' Abby sighed.

'' So...'' Ziva gave a frustrated sigh.

'' What now Abby?''

'' How many orgasms?''

'' Abby!''

'' Come on Zee!'' Ziva's face burned.

'' No!''

'' I don't know why your embarrased.'' muttered Abby. Ziva looked at her over her shoulder.

'' I can think of a reason.''

'' Ziva, please.''

'' No, Abby.'' said Ziva firmly. Abby pouted.

'' Fine, can I ask another question?''

'' Yes, if you must.''

'' Did he ever finger you?'' Ziva pretended she didn't hear.

'' Ziva?''


	10. A Playfight and Digging

Gibbs/Ziva fic:My Uncle Benjamin

Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance

M Rating

Chapter ten of Uncle Ben... ha, that rhymes!!! I am loving the reviews for this fic, so keep it up... I might extend the holiday/vacation... lol,!!! I've decided to add a play fight... simply because I can, hee hee bon appétit :) Also I got a feeling it's going to be a long chapter so I'll give you a coffee warning!

Also, very rollercoastery... is that even a word? Lol

Ok... it gets a little steamy, it's nothing too graphic, Ziva just tells Gibbs what she likes and well... I blushed writing it, so let me know lol ;)

Ok, last time- I wonder if you can spot a plot for a sequel... That's a hint by the way :)

Chapter Ten- A Playfight and Digging

Ducky, Gibbs and Jackson looked up from a poker game to see Abby and Ziva walk in. Abby had an expression on her face, similar to that of a child on Christmas Day, Gibbs automatically knew why, and if the apologetic glance Ziva shot his way was anything to go by, well, let's just say, words would be spoken. Ziva looked at Gibbs.

'' Where is everybody?''

'' Horses.'' Ziva shrugged and sat in her uncle's rocking chair.

The round of poker had finished and Abby sat down next to Gibbs.

'' So how do I buy in?'' Gibbs looked at her.

'' You can have my seat, I'm done.'' said Gibbs, passing Abby his hand. He was about to get Ziva's attention, but he stopped and grinned when he saw that she was engrossed in another book. He shook his head and then an idea made his lightbulb glow.

He went and stood behind her, not worried about people watching his soon-to-happen display of affection, they were all occupied with the game at hand, except Ben, who kept looking up to see what was going on. Gibbs lowered his head to her ear and nibbled it. Ziva pretended not to notice, but she had a grin on her face. He nibbled again and added a suck. She stifled a giggle and turned the page. He gave up on her ear and attacked her neck. She tilted her head and he left a trail of small kisses on her neck, both of them keeping an eye on the poker game in front of them. She turned her head and captured his lips, before turning back to her book, just as quick. He chuckled and he stood in front of her, she ignored him for a while longer before she looked up.

'' Yes?''

'' Are you going to sit there all day reading that book?''

'' Was that a question or a hint?''

'' It can be whatever you want it to be.'' said Gibbs, giving her a wink, Ziva shook her head.

'' Can I just read my book, please? I will talk later.'' said Ziva, amused. Gibbs scoffed.

'' Yeah, you know I'm just gonna kick your ass over what you told Abby.'' Ziva looked at him.

'' For your information, Jethro Gibbs, I was interrogated and you could not kick my ass, even if you wanted to.'' Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

'' Oh, I could, and you know it.'' said Gibbs, Ziva smirked, she knew exactly where this was going, the last time they were 'fighting' they had a playfight, basically a session of grab ass which led to very pleasurable 'make-up' sex. Ziva grinned at the memory and she was sure Gibbs was running through it in his mind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Ziva grinned to herself, Gibbs had stood behind her as she was cleaning the dishes and was kissing her neck, she giggled and tried to get out of his grip, Gibbs let her go, hands up, her eyes narrowed at him, but she returned to her chore. Gibbs grinned and that's when he saw the tea towel, he picked it up and twisted it around, he aimed, then fired. It went straight across Ziva's butt, she spun around and glared._

_'' Jethro...'' warned Ziva, flicking water at him, she turned her back and he did it again. She looked at him._

_'' Seriously, stop it.'' said Ziva, not short of a growl. Gibbs put it down and held up his hands to show that they were empty. She turned her back again and Gibbs slapped her ass. _

_'' Right.'' declared Ziva, she threw the sponge down and ran after Gibbs, he ran upstairs, laughing and she was two steps behind him, giggling. They ran into the bedroom and she tackled him onto the bed. She straddled him and pinned his arms above her head._

_'' I said no.'' Gibbs grinned and flipped her over, smacked her ass again and ran._

_'' You are dead Jethro.'' yelled Ziva to Gibbs, who was half way down the stairs. He ran and hid behind the kitchen door and stayed quiet. He heard one of the stairs creak as Ziva descended them. She crept along the hall, wondering where he lover could be._

_Gibbs held his breath as she stood in the doorframe. Her trained eye made her see that the door was out a minute fraction more than it should be, she grinned and put her full body weight on the door. Gibbs kept a groan to himself, but she still heard it._

_'' Hmm, I wonder where Jethro could be.'' she said to her self, in a sarcastic voice, she bounced off of the door, making him groan again._

_'' Well he is obviously not behind the door. Maybe he has left the house? Jethro!'' called Ziva, Gibbs didn't give her the satisfaction of returning the call._

_'' Hmm... with him gone, I can finally get rid of that wooden thing in the basement.'' Gibbs pushed against the door and Ziva laughed before running off._

_'' I'm gonna get you!''_

_'' No you are not!''_

_Ziva ran into the living room and Gibbs was an inch away from grabbing her. They looked at each other, grins on their faces and only the sofa between them. Ziva tried to make a run for it but he grabbed her arm and smacked her ass, she punched him on the arm and she bit his shoulder._

_'' Ow!'' Ziva shrugged and he punched her arm, playfully of course. They both slapped, punched or bit whatever they could reach until they fell onto the sofa, Ziva under Gibbs, he settled on her abdomen and wiggled around._

_'' Aw, isn't this comfy.''_

_'' Jethro, get off!'' said Ziva, punching his leg. Gibbs yawned and rest himself against the back of the sofa._

_'' I might go to sleep.'' Ziva sat up and bit his leg._

_'' Argh! You cannibal.'' said Gibbs getting off of Ziva, she stood up and grinned._

_'' Sorry I am Jewish.'' Gibbs glared at her._

_'' You're dead.'' he said, before she bolted up the stairs, Gibbs hot on her heels. He tackled her into the bedroom and slapped her ass, repeatedly, making her giggle and shriek. He bent his head down and bit her. _

_'' Ooh, kinky.'' said Ziva seductively, Gibbs grinned and bent his head down to kiss her._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva grinned.

'' You will not win.''

'' I did last time.'' Ziva put her book down and stood up. Gibbs grinned and took his watch off, Ziva put up her arms in a defensive position and Gibbs jabbed at her, she blocked and jabbed at him and got him in the stomach. He looked at her, she grinned, smug. He jabbed at her again and caught her good, she groaned, which is when Jackson looked up. Ziva growled playfully before she lunged herself at Gibbs, knocking him onto the sofa, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled her onto the floor. They both laughed and Ziva rolled them both over so she was on top. Ducky and Abby also looked up and grinned.

'' Go on Ziva, kick his ass.'' They struggled until Ziva pinned Gibbs by sitting on his back and hands and using both of her hands to slap his butt, one hand per cheek.

'' Argh, Ziva, get off!'' she giggled and carried on slapping.

'' Yeah, you are really winning this one.'' said Ziva happily. Gibbs growled and got onto his knees, making her get off of his back, he tackled her and straddled her, pinning her arms above her head, he bent his head down and nipped her neck.

'' Hey!'' she protested, he nipped her ear.

'' Oi!'' growled Ziva, then she grinned.

'' Jackson, tell him to get off of me and let me win.'' said Ziva, in a whiny six year old voice. Gibbs looked shocked and the face he made when Jackson told him to get off and let her win was priceless. Gibbs looked at his father.

'' Dad, she started it!'' he protested. Ziva hit him.

'' You did!''

'' Son, you started it.''

'' Ha!'' said Ziva. Ducky grinned.

'' Jethro, you really should not hit a woman.''

'' She's not a woman Duck.'' Jackson, Abby and Ducky 'oh-ed'. Ziva grinned.

'' Does that make you gay, Jethro?'' asked Ziva innocently. Gibbs grinned and bent down and kissed her, but that didn't shut her up.

'' Gibbs is gay! Gibbs is gay!'' he held a hand over her mouth and tickled her with his other. She writhed under him, giggling, he uncovered her mouth and used both of his hands to tickle her. Abby grinned and laughed, which is when she noticed Jenny, Tony, McGee and Ben coming back from the horses.

'' Gibbs! Company!'' said Abby, Gibbs kissed Ziva, before getting off of her and helping her up. She giggled again and sat in her uncle's chair again. Just as she picked up her book, the rest of the team and Ben walked in. Ben crossed the floor and gave Ziva a kiss on the head.

'' Angel.''

'' Uncle Benjamin.'' said Ziva, still grinning. Gibbs was sat across a table, he looked at Ziva and mouthed-

'' I win.'' Ziva smirked and carried on reading her book.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva sighed as she geared up Serafina, she was only going to take her out to exercise her and get her mind off of a certain marine, she was so busy thinking she didn't notice him, sneak up behind her. He grabbed her hips and kissed her neck. She jumped then patted his butt.

'' Did I scare you Miss David?'' he murmered into her ear. Ziva grinned.

'' No, it was merely a reflex.''

'' Huh, my ass.'' said Gibbs, Ziva pinched it.

'' Yes, it is very nice, especially in those jeans.'' Gibbs chuckled, Ziva looked at him.

'' You want to come? I am only going to exercise her.''

'' A hack?''

'' Yes.''

'' Oh, well, in that case, yeah, please, I remember the last hack we went on.'' Ziva blushed.

'' So do I. You can use Thunder again, if you want.'' Gibbs nodded and got Thunder geared up. Ziva mounted Serafina and Gibbs eventually mounted Thunder. She grinned as she led the way out of the stable. She stretched her arms and let them fall. Gibbs grinned and sped up so he was next to her. She smiled at him and looked at the Maples, Willows and the occasional Oaks. Gibbs kicked her shin. She looked at him.

'' What?''

'' What did you tell Abs?'' Ziva looked away and a little red blush settled over her cheeks.

'' Ziva...''

'' Ok, she wanted to know how we got together and our first time.''

'' You told her!''

'' She made me!'' defended Ziva, Gibbs grinned.

'' If I know Abs, she'd have asked something else.'' Ziva looked at him.

'' She did.''

'' What did she ask or do I want to know?'' Ziva shrugged.

'' She asked if you ever fingered me.'' Gibbs' eyes widened.

'' And what did you say?''

'' I pretended not to hear her.'' said Ziva, grinning. Gibbs gave a relieved chuckle.

'' She also asked me how many orgasms I had from our first time.'' It was Gibbs' turn to turn red and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

'' Please, tell me you didn't.''

'' Jethro, I did not. Do you honestly think I would?'' Gibbs shook his head and grinned.

'' On a more serious note... how many did you have?''

'' Jethro!'' said Ziva, pretending to be shocked. Gibbs shrugged.

'' Ziva, I'm serious.''

'' Why?'' asked Ziva, red settling on her cheeks. Gibbs looked down, clearly embarrased.

'' Because I'm not as young as I used to be and I just need to know if your getting enough.'' sadi Gibbs, looking at the very pretty trees, they were riding under.

'' Jethro, if I wanted some jumped up playboy, who could go on for three nights in a row, I would have slept with Tony. Our relationship is more about sex. I enjoy the cuddles we have after.'' said Ziva, feeling happy that Gibbs cared about her, and her needs.

'' Well, yeah, but-''

'' Jet, if I am being honest, you are the best partner I have ever had. For sex, for watching my back, for being a friend and for love.'' Gibbs used one hand to link with one of Ziva's.

'' Serious?''

'' Yes. And if you are wondering, you always satisfy me Jethro.'' said Ziva, giving him one of her brilliant smiles, which accompanied with a small blush, made Gibbs smile.

'' Really?''

'' Stop it and yes, you do.''

'' So, how many did you have?'' Ziva sighed.

'' Ten, and that is not including foreplay.'' said Ziva. Gibbs grinned.

'' So... we've been together for a while now and I still don't think I have figured out what really makes you wild.'' Ziva looked at him, a grin on her face.

'' I like a number of things. Surely your methods of observation would have picked that up?'' Gibbs chuckled.

'' I'm just double checking.''

'' Hmmm, sure you are.''

'' Come on, tell me what you like.'' said Gibbs, lifting her hand up and kissing it, which was pretty hard to do, considering they were on horses. Ziva thought for a moment.

'' Promise not to interrupt? Because I am not going to repeat this.''

'' Promise.'' agreed Gibbs.

'' Ok, erm... I like it when you run your tongue along my opening and you are breathing on my clit.''

'' I don't remember doing that.''

'' You did it by accident, but I enjoyed it.'' Gibbs nodded.

'' Erm... I like it all Jethro, you are so... awkward.'' blushed Ziva. Gibbs grinned

'' Ziva, just tell me, or would you rather talk to Abby.'' Ziva glared.

'' No, I do not want to talk to Abby.''

'' So just tell me.'' Ziva rolled her eyes.

'' This is turning you on.''

'' Statement or question?''

'' Statement.''

'' Yeah, ok it is, continue.'' ordered Gibbs. Ziva rolled her eyes again.

'' Hmm, I like it when you have a bad day and just fuck me against whatever surface we reach first.''

'' Ha, I like that too.'' laughed Gibbs. Ziva laughed too.

'' I like it when you take me on all fours.''

'' You like it rough?''

'' Yes, but I like it gentle too.''

'' You know, of all the positions and things we've tried, it occured to me that I've never tied you up.'' Ziva shook her head.

'' As much as I love you Jethro-''

'' Yeah, I know, bad experiences.'' said Gibbs.

'' Do you know how guilty you make me feel, when you say it like that?'' said Ziva. Gibbs kissed her hand.

'' That isn't my intention, Zee.''

'' I know.'' but the mood had clearly changed from playful to awkward.

'' Zee, I'm sorry.'' Ziva smiled.

'' It is ok, you have a right to ask.'' she said. Gibbs nodded and looked at the floor and Ziva sighed.

'' I like it when you eat off of me too.'' Gibbs looked at her and grinned.

'' Anything in particular?''

'' Jelly, especially when you slurp it up.'' said Ziva, before she giggled. Back into playful, they could live with that.

'' I like it when you eat pineapple rings off of me.'' Ziva laughed.

'' You would.''

'' Do you know what else I like?'' Ziva looked at him.

'' What? When you are on top?''

'' Yeah, but that's not what I'm thinking of.'' Ziva narrowed her eyes.

'' When I dress up?'' Gibbs chuckled.

'' I like it but it's not on my mind. Last chance.'' Ziva hummed in thought and then she looked at Gibbs and gave an embarrased grin.

'' When I touch myself?'' Gibbs winked, making Ziva giggle.

'' You got it.'' Ziva grinned. Gibbs chuckled.

'' Would you not rather do it?''

'' I like watching you do it, especially when you close your eyes and moan my name.'' Ziva grinned.

'' Why is that?''

'' Because that's probably what you did, before we got together.''

'' And if it was?''

'' I'm not complaining, it's just nice to know I'm appreciated.'' Ziva laughed.

'' Well when we get home, as in back in D.C, I will put on a little show for you, if you are a good boy.'' Gibbs looked at her.

'' I'm going to hold you to that.'' Ziva chuckled.

'' I am sure you will. Do you know what else I like?'' said Ziva. Gibbs exhaled, if they kept going the way they were going he was going to pull the horses over and screw her against the first tree he could find. It wasn't fair, she looked perfectly comfortable and he was as hard as a rock.

'' What do you like?'' Ziva grinned.

'' I like it when you stick your tongue inside me and hum.'' Gibbs looked at her and she grinned evilly.

'' It is as good as a vibrator.'' she said, before she clicked her tongue and Serafina set off into a gallop. Gibbs stared after her befrore he came to his senses and galloped after her.

'' Ziva!'' yelled Gibbs. Ziva was roaring with laughter and she ' woo-ed' when Serafina cleared a fence. Gibbs was not to far behind and he laughed when he cleared the fence. Ziva slowed down so Gibbs could catch up. She grinned and they both laughed. They slowed to a trot and they grinned at each other.

'' If we were in D.C when we done that it wouldn't have been the same.'' said Gibbs. Ziva chuckled.

'' No.'' They trotted for a while in silence until Gibbs spoke.

'' Zee?'' She smiled at him.

'' Hmm?''

'' Why didn't you say anything about your Mom?'' Ziva's face lost it's smile and she looked out at the scenery instead.

'' That was a mood killer if I ever saw one.'' said Ziva sarcastically. Gibbs looked at her.

'' Ziva. I'm here.'' Ziva huffed.

'' My mother was killed when I was twelve, ok?'' said Ziva, clearly annoyed.

'' Ziva...'' Ziva sighed.

''' Ok, erm, she went out one day, to buy food from the market, for dinner and she never came back. She was missing for two days, before her body was found. They couldn't take DNA or even do a facial recognition.'' said Ziva, her voice breaking. Gibbs stopped his horse and got off, he stopped Serafina and helped Ziva down, they walked hand in hand, holding the reins.

'' Jesus, Zee.''

'' Before she left, she kissed me and Tali goodbye. Then she did not come back and they found her. I thought so hard and to me it felt like she knew she would not come home. The way she looked at me before she left, she said ' look after your sister for me', I should have known something was wrong, she never said that if she was just going to the market.'' said Ziva, a tear rolling down her cheek. Gibbs stopped her.

'' Hey, you were twelve, don't think for a second that this was your fault.'' said Gibbs. Ziva shrugged him off.

'' Eli was angry at me, when she was found, he said it should have been me, not Ima. That I should have gone to the market instead. Somedays I wish I did.'' said Ziva in monotone. Gibbs held her hand and they continued walking.

'' Don't say that cos I'm glad your here.'' said Gibbs gently. Ziva gave him a small smile.

'' But it is ok, I am not over her death but I am better than what I was. I know she is looking over me, whether it is as an angel or Seffi.'' said Ziva, patting Serafina's neck. Gibbs grinned.

'' Yeah, like Kelly and Shan are looking over me.'' Ziva smiled.

'' Exactly. They are everywhere, it would not surprise me if they were the forces pushing us together.'' They both chuckled.

'' I know I'm probably going to ruin the mood but who-''

'' Do I think did it?'' Gibbs nodded.

'' It might not have been Eli himself, but I believe he might have been behind it.'' said Ziva, her voice turning from soft to hard in the blink of an eye.

'' What makes you say that.''

'' They had an arguement the night before.''

'' Can you remember?''

'' Yes, it was about me and Mossad, Ima did not want me to become Mossad.'' said Ziva, Gibbs squeezed her hand.

'' Ziva, it wasn't your fault.'' Ziva took that in for the second time and nodded.

'' I know.''

'' God, Ziva.'' Ziva shrugged.

'' I am going to prove that he was behind it, one day, it might take a while, but I will. Even if it kills me, I will get him and my revenge.'' Gibbs nodded. He knew what it was like to have that thirst for revenge, the guy that killed his family and Ari- he never stopped hunting until he found them and exacted his revenge.

'' I'll help you.'' Ziva looked at him.

'' You will help me bring down the Director of Mossad?'' Gibbs grinned and shrugged.

'' Ahh... he had it coming. It was gonna get him eventually.'' Ziva grinned.

'' We should head back.'' Gibbs grinned and nodded.

'' Yeah, we should.'' He began to walk back but Ziva pulled at his hand.

'' You are serious?'' He kissed her deeply.

'' I know how your feeling, I've been there, twice.'' said Gibbs. Ziva nodded.

'' That means alot.'' Gibbs kissed her again.

'' Come on, before your uncle has another fit.'' Ziva giggled and mounted Serafina again. She watched Gibbs mount Thunder and she grinned.

'' So... best position?'' asked Gibbs, Ziva looked at him and threw her head back and gave a laugh, that to Gibbs sounded like tinkling china. Maybe the world wasn't sitting as heavily on her shoulders as it was a minute ago.


	11. Karaoke

Gibbs/Ziva fic:My Uncle Benjamin

Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance

M Rating

I know I've kept you all waiting but I have had a crisis or two, so I apologise and here it is. Feel free to review and/or drop me a line/PM or something lol XD

Also, Jenny had long hair.... for obvious reasons :)

Also, judging by the title, they will be singing... I hope you like their song choices, I tried to find lyrics that reflected their personalities or feelings XD

Ok, peeps this is officially the chapter where I reveal what Ziva bought, well done for guessing ( if you did) and I would like to dedicate this chapter to OMDP92 because she dedicated two to me and because I think she's cool! XD

Also for SarahShalomDavid, because she is a really good listener and author... read her stories!!! They are really good!!!! Full of Zibbness!!!

Also, Jenny had long hair.... for obvious reasons :)

And me thinks it's another long chapter... probably because of the lyrics lol

Chapter Eleven- Karaoke

Ziva giggled as Abby almost tripped over a pair of straighteners, Abby glared at her.

'' That wasn't funny, I could've broken my neck.'' Ziva laughed.

'' In those heels, yes.'' said Ziva, pointing to Abby's footwear. She was wearing six inch heels, even then they weren't heels, they were like chopsticks.

'' Aren't you going to get dressed?'' asked Abby, putting her hands on her hips. Ziva looked at Abby's outfit. It was a short black dress, that came up to just above her knees, so Abby, and it was like a corset, her hair was up and pinned back out of her face. Her eyes were practically black and her lips were a dark ruby red. Abby looked at Ziva, who was still in her dressing gown, Ziva stood up and sighed.

'' Ok.'' said Ziva, retreating into the bathroom across the hall.

'' Are you going to wear that thing you bought the other day?'' asked Abby.

'' Yes!'' called Ziva from the bathroom. Abby grinned, Gibbs reaction would be interesting.

'' Do you want me to do your make up?''

'' If you would not mind!''

'' What about your hair?''

'' Please!'' said Ziva, before steeping into the room, in four inch heels. Abby's jaw dropped. Ziva grinned and looked down at her dress. It was a short dress, only down to mid-thigh, shorter than Abby's- it was a deep blue and it clung to her like a second skin, the front of her dress had a dip, showing off some of her cleavage, the back of her dress was as if a lion or something with claws had slashed at it, taking away some of the material, but it revealed her bronze back. Her shoes were normal black shoes with her painted toe sticking out, they had a shiny white gem on them and they gave her an extra four inches. Ziva crossed the room and sat on her chair looked at Abby.

'' Make some art.'' said Ziva, Abby giggled and walked over to Ziva and picked up some straighteners. At that point Jenny walked into the bedroom in her little black dress. Jenny's dress was simple. It came to her knees and it had straps, she added a gold belt to her dress and her hair was all curly. Her make up was light, but she still looked gorgeous.

'' Wow Zee, that dress is gorgeous.'' said Jenny, sitting on the bed.

'' I love your shoes, Jen.'' said Ziva, pointing at Jenny's shoes. They were high heeled sandles and they added an extra couple of inches to Jenny's height. Abby fiddled around with Ziva's hair a little longer.

'' Jenny can you pass me the hairspray?'' asked Abby, with hair grips in her mouth. Jenny got up and passed Abby the hairspray, then covered Ziva's eyes as Abby began to spray. Ziva spluttered. Abby stepped back as she admired her work. Ziva looked in the mirror, her hair was put back into a ponytail. Jenny and Ziva looked at Abby, who grinned.

'' Don't worry Zee, I'm not finished.'' said Abby as she picked up a pair of crimplers and crimpled all of Ziva's ponytail, making it all wild but sophisticated looking. Ziva grinned.

'' Wow!''

'' Ziva like?''

'' Ziva love.'' said Ziva. Abby clapped her hands.

'' Now, close your eyes and you can't open them until I say.'' Ziva grinned and closed her eyes. When she opened them, after Abby's instruction, she gasped. Her eyes were all glittery and smoky, her lips were shiny, with the smallest hint of colour.

'' Abby, I love it!'' said Ziva. Jenny reached over and picked up Ziva's necklace and put it on for her. It was a small silver chain that had a circle with a diamond in the middle, Jenny put a matching bracelet- but without the diamonds- onto Ziva's wrist and then a pair of silver hoops in her ears. Ziva stood up and grinned.

'' We need to do this more.'' Jenny and Abby hi-fived then they all had a group hug, but that was short lived as Ben called them. They all grabbed their bags and jackets and trooped down the stairs to see Ben waiting for them, he was wearing a black shirt along with dark blue jeans and a pair of very expensive looking Italian shoes. He smiled at his niece, who smiled back.

'' Ziva, you look beautiful.'' Ziva hugged him.

'' Toda, my uncle. You do not look to bad yourself.'' Ben looked at the other two.

'' And of course, you two aswell.''

'' Thanks.''

'' Ta.''

'' Come on, I am sure the gentlemen are waiting.'' The girls nodded and they walked out of the house and outside to where Ben's car was. It was a shiny red Corvette.

'' Oh my god, I love your car!'' exclaimed Abby, Ben grinned.

'' I have to treat my niece every now and again.'' Ziva looked at him.

'' What?''

'' It is yours.'' Ziva gave a girlish squeal and hugged her uncle. Abby grinned while Jenny laughed.

'' Just wait til Tony sees it.'' Ziva grinned evilly.

'' Ha, it is all mine.'' chuckled Ziva, so planning on rubbing it into Tony's face. The girls and Ben got into the Corvette and they drove to a bar in the town.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs checked his reflection one more time, he wore a pair of black jeans and a deep marine blue shirt, the top button open and his hair had a bit of gel in it, to make it stand up, he felt younger and he looked a little younger too. Satisfyed with his appearance, he left the bathroom and went downstairs to see Ducky and his dad waiting for him and the other two. Jackson did a double take.

'' Hot date, son?''

'' Yeah, something like that.'' grinned Gibbs. McGee and Tony came down the stairs, Tony looking like well paid playboy and McGee looked slightly uncomfortable in his jeans but otherwise was ok.

'' Well let's go, we wouldn't want to keep the women waiting, would we?'' said Ducky. Gibbs chuckled and all of the men went outside to Gibbs' Sedan. They got into it and they drove to the bar.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The men got there first and they picked a spot in the corner of the bar, halfway between the head and bar. They settled and Jackson went to get some drinks.

'' Who's having what?''

'' Bourbon.''

'' A scotch, please.''

'' A beer's great, thanks.''

'' Yeah, i'll have one too.'' Jackson nodded and went off to get the drinks. Jackson returned with the beers, a scotch and a bourbon, and a soda for him, as he was a designated driver. They all sat back and waited for the women to arrive and they weren't disappointed. Jenny blushed when she felt them staring and Abby grinned, when she saw Gibbs' gaze was on a certain Israeli.

'' Wowzers Ziva!'' said Tony, they all looked at him.

'' Wowzers... seriously Tony, is that the best you could come up with?'' asked McGee.

'' I was thinking sexy.'' muttered Gibbs to Ducky. He smiled warmly at his friend before acknowledging Ziva.

'' Ziva, my dear, you look absolutely stunning.'' Ziva grinned, then looked at Tony.

'' If you think I am stunning, you should see my new car. It is outside, I am sure Abby will show you, Tony.'' Abby grabbed Tony and McGee and dragged them outside, Jenny grinned and followed, wanting to see their reactions, Ziva walked over to Gibbs and kissed him.

'' You have a new car?''

'' Hmm, a shiny new red Corvette.'' said Ziva. Gibbs chuckled.

'' Tony's gonna love you.'' Ziva grinned.

'' Shame I am taken, yes?'' said Ziva, before taking Gibbs' bourbon and sipping some. Gibbs grinned.

'' There's a bar over there you know.'' Ziva pretended that she had just seen it.

'' Well where did that come from, but now you mention it, feel free to get me a drink.'' Gibbs laughed.

'' A mojito, please.'' said Ziva before he could open his mouth. Gibbs nodded and went to get it. Jackson laughed.

'' I take it you wear the trousers.'' Ziva shook her head.

'' No, I am wearing a dress.'' said Ziva seriously. Ducky chuckled.

'' I believe Jackson is trying to say you are the dominant of the two of you.'' Ziva shook her head again.

'' Are you serious? He is so bossy, even at home.'' said Ziva, trying to keep a straight face. Ducky, Ben and Jackson looked at her.

'' Really?''

'' No I was kidding. We are equal. There is no dominant partner, unless he or I beg to be, but that obviously leads to... very physical activities.'' said Ziva, laughing at the expressions on their faces. Gibbs came back holding a mojito, frowning at their faces.

'' What did you say?'' asked Gibbs, passing Ziva her drink. Ziva giggled.

'' Jackson thinks I am wearing trousers, so I explained that I am wearing a dress, then I said that you beg.'' said Ziva, before bursting into a fit of giggles. Ben laughed and shook his head. Gibbs frowned and poked Ziva in the side, which made her giggle even more.

'' Having fun without us?'' asked Jenny, taking a seat. Ziva looked at Tony.

'' So?''

'' I hate you.'' said Tony, with a grin on his face. Ziva laughed.

'' Not jealous then?'' McGee laughed.

'' You should've seen the expression on his face when he saw something he couldn't have.'' The eldest of the group laughed. Gibbs chuckled.

'' Why didn't you take a photo McGee?'' asked Gibbs. McGee grinned.

'' I did.'' said McGee, pulling his phone out and flicking through his images until he found one of Tony, looking very upset and jealous. Ziva looked at it.

'' Send that to me McGee, it is going to be my new screen saver.'' Tony shrugged and downed half of his bottle of beer.

'' Drowning your sorrows DiNozzo?'' asked Jackson, making Ziva, Gibbs, Ben, Ducky, Jenny, Abby and McGee laugh.

'' I can't believe Ziva has a better car than me.'' said Tony, making everyone burst into laughter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sitting around a table, Ziva smiled at Gibbs, who had just winked at her from across the table. Abby came back from the bar with beers, bourbons, sodas, a margarita, a tequila and a mojito. She passed the appropriate drinks to everybody, before taking her seat in between Jackson and McGee.

They all looked at the stage where someone was belting out ' Unchained Melody', Jenny grinned and whispered something to Abby, who nodded and grinned.

'' Hey, I got an idea.'' said Abby. The team, Jackson and Ben looked at her.

'' Care to share Abs?'' asked Gibbs. Ziva chuckled.

'' I think we should all do karaoke!'' exclaimed Abby. Some groans sounded out through the group, it was quite funny as to how many were deep and mascaline sounding. Abby grinned.

'' Oh come on guys, it'll be fun.'' said Abby, before pouting. Gibbs caught Ziva's eye and shook his head. She nodded and pouted too, Gibbs rolled his eyes, before nodding.

_'' The things I do for you.'' _he mouthed. Gibbs cleared his throat.

'' We'll do it, one song each.'' said Gibbs, Abby ' yay-ed' and clapped her hands, before hi-fiving Jenny.

'' Seeing as Tony is so enthusiastic tonight, I think he should go first.'' said Ziva, Tony glared at her.

'' Screw yourself David.''

'' I do not need to.'' said Ziva, Ben glared at him.

'' You might want to be specific, there is more than one David.'' said Jackson, Ziva laughed as Tony tried to recover.

'' I second Ziva's notion.'' said Ben, glaring at Tony. Tony got up and walked over to the bar, then he walked over to the stage and waited for a cat to stop dying. Ziva grinned at the face he made when he stood on stage.

'' Hey McGee?'' said Ziva, McGee looked at her, a grin on his face.

'' Yeah?''

'' Film it.'' McGee grinned again.

'' You read my mind, Ziva.'' said McGee, pulling out his phone. The team laughed, which was short lived as a screech of feedback sounded out through the bar.

'' Er, hi, I'm only here because my boss made me.'' A laugh sounded out through the bar and Ziva shrugged.

'' Well if that is what he wishes to refer to me as, I have no problem.'' Jenny and Abby giggled. Gibbs grinned and winked at Ziva. Music started playing and Tony took a deep breath.

_She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.  
She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night._

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain. Come On!

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca.

Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
she must've slipped me a sleeping pill  
She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne  
Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane.

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca.

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. 

_Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
She's livin la vida loca. _

The team stood up and cheered, along with the whole bar.

'' Go Tony!'' screamed Abby and Jenny, through the applause. Tony took a few bows, before holding the mic.

'' And now it is in my greatest pleasure to introduce a friend of mine, come on up, Probie!'' said Tony, grinning as McGee made his way upstage. He looked at Tony and gave him a sarcastic smile. Tony walked over to the group where Ziva shook her head.

'' You could not have called him Tim, no?'' said Ziva, obviously disappointed in Tony. Abby punched Tony.

'' Look at him, he looks scared.'' Tony looked up and felt a little guilty, McGee did look a little afraid. The music started up and it looked like he had frozen. Ziva pushed past Tony and went onto the stage and picked up another mic.

'' I have your back McGee.'' whispered Ziva and she started to sing.

_It's you and me moving  
At the speed of light into eternity yer,  
Tonight is the night to join me in the middle of ecstasy.  
Feel the melody in the rhythm of the music around you, around you  
I'm gonna take you there, I'm gonna take you there_

Ziva walked over to McGee and picked up his hand and held it in hers, to calm his nerves. She looked at Gibbs who gave a subtle nod, letting her know it was ok.

_So don't be scared  
I'm right here baby  
We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first it's your chance,  
Take my hand come with me_

McGee picked up his mic and held it to his mouth, but sound hadn't quite left it. Ziva smiled, letting him know he had time and she continued to sing, her hand still holding McGee's.__

It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gonna be me you and the dance floor  
'cause we've only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever girl forever  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever on the dance floor

McGee began to sing, his deep voice overpowering Ziva's highish one. Ziva smiled as McGee took back some control and just lost himself in the music and the lyrics.__

Feels like we're on another level  
Feels like our loves intertwined,  
We can be two rebels breaking the rules  
me and you, you and I  
All you got to do is watch me  
Look what I can do with my feet  
Baby feel the beat inside,  
I'm driving you can take the front seat  
Just need you to trust me  
Oh ah oh  
It's like!

It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gonna be me you and the dance floor  
'cause we've only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever girl forever  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever on the dance floor

He turned to face Ziva and he twirled her around, making her smile. After he twirled her around, Ziva let go of his hand and went off stage, leaving McGee to sing solo.__

It's a long way down,  
We're so high off the ground,  
Sending for an angel to bring me your heart  
Girl, where did you come from?  
Got me so undone,  
Gazing in your eyes got me singing what a beautiful lady  
No "if"s, "and"s or "maybe"s  
I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing  
There's no one else that matters  
you love me and I won't let you fall girl  
Let you fall girl oh  
Ah ah ye yer  
I won't let you fall, let you fall  
Let you fall oh oh  
Yer yer  
Yer yer  
It's Like!

It's like I've waited my whole life for this one night  
It's gonna be me you and the dance floor  
'cause we've only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever girl forever  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever on the dance floor

The bar exploded into applause for McGee, but the person who was loudest was Tony, proud of his little brother and ashamed for being such an ass. McGee came of stage and pulled Ziva into a hug.

'' Thanks Ziva.'' Ziva smiled.

'' It was no trouble McGee, it was a good song-''

'' And you sung it well.'' said Ben, patting McGee's back, McGee grinned.

'' I agree.'' said Jackson and Ducky. Abby jumped up.

'' Oh it's my go!''

'' Good luck!'' Abby jumped up onto the stage and picked up her mic and her song started. And in total Abby fashion it had a beat and lots of noise. Though I am not sure you could call Evanescence noise?

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life) 

The team cheered and Ziva poked Gibbs.

'' It is your go.'' she said, low enough so only he could hear. Gibbs grinned and pressed a quick kiss to her temple, the only people noticing being Abby and Jackson. Gibbs walked up to the stage and Jackson chuckled.

'' Who wants to bet there will be a mention of boats?''

'' Nah, my money is on a girl.''

'' You would say that, Tony, I am thinking coffee.'' said Ziva, watching her lover. He picked up the mic and rolled his eyes.

'' Oh god, does he know how to work the microphone?'' asked Jenny, before giggling, it was pretty obvious she had had too much tequila. Ziva chuckled.

'' He will be fine.'' Gibbs raised the mic and locked his eyes with Ziva, who grinned at him.

_There is one girl in my life that makes me love again  
as pretty as a girl could be so beautiful.  
Every morning she makes me a cup of coffee  
with a smile on her face I'm a man in love  
and she's glourious._

There is one girl in my life that makes me love again  
As pretty as a girl could be so beautiful.  
Every morning I wake up and I think of you  
with a smile on my face I'm a man in love  
and she's glourious.

Oh baby I want you to stay in my life.  
Never say goodbye even if you cry i'm still by your side.  
Oh baby I want you to stay in my life.  
Never say goodbye even if you cry i'm still by your side.

There is one girl in my life that makes me love again  
As pretty as a girl could be so beautiful.  
Every morning she makes me a cup of coffee  
with a smile on her face I'm a man in love.  
and she glourious.

There is one girl in my life that makes me love again  
As pretty as a girl could be so beautiful.  
Every morning i wake up and a think of you  
with a smile on my face I'm a man in love  
and she glourious.

The audience cheered as Gibbs left the stage. Ziva laughed.

'' I knew it would be about coffee.''

'' Hey I was right too, it was about a girl.'' protested Tony, but no-one heard. Gibbs sat down and grinned. Ben looked at him.

'' Interesting song choice.'' Gibbs shrugged.

'' It was the only one that had coffee in it.'' The team laughed and watched Ziva go up onto the stage, she picked up the mic and thought before she began to sing, and although she had not dedicated it to anyone, Gibbs knew it was for him, well, Shannon and Kelly.

_I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"_

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

Gibbs could feel his eyes watering up, it was so beautiful. Ziva had a voice perfect for the song, it was just high enough.__

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, 

She finished and took a bow, before practically running off the stage, Gibbs had left the building. She ran into her uncle.

'' Is he ok?''

'' That was for Shannon and Kelly, no?'' Ziva nodded.

'' Yes, it was.'' Ben kissed her forehead.

'' It was very beautiful, he is fine, he needs a minute to himself.'' said Ben, Ziva nodded.

'' Should I have sung that?'' Ben kissed her forehead again.

'' Ziva, it was beautiful, And I believe it is fine. You have your mothers talent.'' Ziva looked at her uncle.

'' What?''

'' Your mother had a very beautiful voice, so beautiful it could bring tears to even the harshest of men.''

'' Like my father?'' Ben nodded.

'' Yes, even your father. Anyway, I know Jethro was not the only one touched by your performance, Jenny and Abby had to leave for the ladies room, they had black lines down their faces.'' Ziva shook her head.

'' I am nothing special Uncle Benjamin.'' Ben cupped Ziva's face.

'' Oh, but you are, my angel.'' said Ben, giving his niece a quick squeeze.

'' But-''

'' Have a seat, Jethro will be back shortly.'' Ziva nodded and did as she was told and she sat opposite Tony.

'' Why didn't you tell anyone you could sing like that?'' Ziva shrugged.

'' It was a need to know and I was not aware it was compulsary to tell you everything.'' said Ziva, taking a sip of her mojito, she was still annoyed with Tony from earlier.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

They all stood outside the bar, waiting for Jackson and Ben to get the cars to drive them all home. McGee pulled out his phone.

'' Oh finally, some signal.'' Gibbs grinned and looked at Ziva, he moved so that he was standing next to her, which was quite easy to do, since everyone was on their phones.

'' You ok?''

'' Did I upset you earlier, when I sang-''

'' Ziver...''

'' I am serious.'' said Ziva, looking at Gibbs. He shook his head.

'' No, you didn't. I thought it was beautiful, even more so when I realised you were singing it for Shan and Kel.'' said Gibbs, Ziva nodded and leant against a lamp post, which turned out to be a bad idea as it was cold.

'' Argh!'' she yelped, jumping away from the lamp post. Gibbs chuckled and she elbowed him, buit grinned anyway.

'' I wish you would do that more often.'' said Gibbs, toying with a strand of her hair, not caring if Tony, Jenny or McGee looked over. Ziva frowned.

'' Do what?''

'' Sing.'' Ziva shook her head.

'' I thought it was beautiful.'' said Gibbs. Ziva laughed.

'' I sing when I want to.'' said Ziva, leaning against Gibbs.

'' Hmm... Hey Zee?'' Ziva looked at him.

'' I forgot to tell you, that you look gorgeous.'' Ziva grinned and blushed.

'' Shut up Jethro.'' said Ziva. Gibbs chuckled.

'' Hey.''

'' What?'' grinned Ziva. She turned to look at Gibbs and he lowered his head so his mouth was resting on her cheek.

'' I'm proud of you.'' he whispered before he drew away.

'' Why?'' asked Ziva, confused.

'' What you did for McGee.'' Ziva waved it away.

'' I am fed up of Tony being an ass towards him. He could not drop it, not for one night.'' said Ziva. Gibbs cupped her face in on of his calloused hands.

'' You keep sticking up for him, even when we are back home.'' Ziva nodded. She looked to see a shiny red Corvette driving towards her and grinned, she gave Gibbs a quick kiss.

'' I will text you later?'' Gibbs nodded.

'' Hopefully the signal will stay strong.'' Ziva grinned, kissed him again, and went off to grab Jenny and Abby.

'' Hey come on, my shiny, new, red Corvette is here to take us home.'' said Ziva, emphasising ' my' and the adjectives, making Tony growl, which made Gibbs chuckle.


	12. Sexting I mean texting

Gibbs/Ziva fic:My Uncle Benjamin

Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance

M Rating

Loving the reviews, and I would love to hear from all of you! and well... I think everything is back on track! but I am not promising anything!

Now, that the signal is back up... what else are they gonna do ;)

And I apologise for my text speak, but I can't stand ppl whu tlk lyk dis, i rly dnt altho, i dnt mynd lol n lmao :) And isn't unlimited texting amazing... *sigh*...

Chapter Twelve- Sexting... I mean texting

Abby snuggled deeper under her covers, watching Jenny do the same, she then looked at Ziva who was standing at the window, fingering her Star of David.

'' You ok Ziva?'' asked Abby, her black hair down, brushing her shoulders. Ziva looked at them.

'' Yes, I am just annoyed with Tony.'' said Ziva, before turning back out to the night sky. She pulled her dressing gown tighter around her small frame. It was cold, she and Gibbs wouldn't be sneaking out tonight. Their faces and hair were chemical and make up free and their feet ached from their heels, but they didn't care they had fun.

'' Get into your bed Ziva.'' ordered Jenny from her bed. Abby grinned. Ziva smiled and nodded.

'' Yes, Director.'' said Ziva, over pronouncing her title. Jenny grinned and sighed.

'' Wasn't tonight fun?'' Abby sat up.

'' Yeah it was brilliant, I can't believe Gibbs sang karaoke.''

'' I can't believe he knew how to work the mic.'' said Jenny, making Abby and Ziva laugh.

'' Yes, it was pretty fun.'' said Ziva. Jenny grinned.

'' I thought Jethro looked pretty good tonight actually.'' Abby looked at Jenny, while Ziva let it slide, she wasn't going to get jealous over that little comment, especially if it was true, because he did look good.

'' I think they all did.'' said Ziva. Jenny and Abby nodded.

'' Especially Jackson, I think he decked himself out all for you, Jen.'' said Abby, Ziva giggled, while Jenny turned red.

'' Ok, I like him, but not that way, so shut up.'' said Jenny. Abby and Ziva giggled even harder.

'' Even if we did, it would just be so weird.'' Abby looked up.

'' Why?'' Ziva looked up.

'' This can't leave the room.'' said Jenny. Abby did a cross over her heart and Ziva nodded.

'' Ok, basically back when I was an Agent, Gibbs and I slept with each other.'' Abby gasped, while Ziva remained neutral. She knew Jenny and Gibbs were an item before and she knew that Jenny had ruined it, so she wasn't worried.

'' Oh my god, really?'' said Abby, looking at Ziva, who shrugged.

'' Yeah, in Paris.'' Abby clapped her hands together and held them to her chest.

'' The most romantic city in the world.''

'' He was really gentle, but rough, if that makes sense.'' said Jenny, a nostaligic expression on her face. Abby looked at Ziva, whose jaw had set.

'' Cool.'' Jenny nodded, then sighed.

'' I think he has moved on now though, he seems happy.'' said Jen. Ziva bit back a grin, while Abby smiled.

'' Aww.''

'' I would like to think I had another chance with him, I felt something with him.'' Ziva exhaled and got out of her bed-

'' Drink.'' she said before she left the room. Ziva padded in her bare feet to her uncle's room, where he lay on his bed, in a t-shirt and sweatpants, reading a book, he looked at her through his reading glasses and put his book on his bedside table. Ziva stood at the foot of his bed, looking down.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Benjamin woke up to the sensation of being poked, he blinked a few times before looking down to see his eight year old niece looking at him, with tears in her brown eyes. He sat up and pulled her into his embrace, rocking backwards and forewards in a soothing manner, in a way to stop the awful sound that was her crying._

_'' What is wrong, my angel?'' Ziva sniffed._

_'' There is a monster under my bed.'' Ben felt his eyes close._

_'' No, Ziva, there is not.'' Ziva looked at him._

_'' But there is! Aba said that if I was not a nice girl that the monster under the bed would get me.'' sniffed Ziva, getting herself worked up again. Ben exhaled, his brother could be such a bastard._

_'' Ziva, what happened earlier was an accident, I know you did not mean to leave the gate open.'' said Ben, stroking her hair. Whilst out playing in the field, Ziva had left the gate open and three of Ben's horses had escaped, they had then spent the rest of the day finding and bringing them back._

_'' But-''_

_'' You said you were sorry and the horses are back. Ziva, it is in the past and it is forgiven and forgotten.'' Ziva sniffed._

_'' Can I sleep here?'' asked Ziva yawning. Ben shook his head to himself. _

_'' Of course, but tomorrow, you tell that monster he is not allowed in my house or in my fields.'' Ziva gave a little laugh and she snuggled down under her uncle's covers, resting her small head on his chest._

_'' And the stables, Uncle Benjamin.'' Ben chuckled._

_'' And the stables, my Ziva.''_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Come here.'' said Ben, softly, his memory floating to the surface. Ziva got onto her uncle's bed and let her head rest on his chest, while he stroked her hair.

'' What is wrong, my angel?''

'' Jenny is telling Abby about how she and Jethro were together and how she wishes it could happen again.''

'' Jethro does not seem like the type of man who cheats.'' said Ben, trying to ease Ziva's mind. He knew Gibbs liked red-heads and that there was a history between the two as Gibbs had told him himself.

'' I know, but-''

'' Ziva.'' said Ben tiredly. Ziva stopped and sighed.

'' I am being a little silly.'' Ben chuckled.

'' Just a little?'' Ziva grinned.

'' Ok, very silly.'' said Ziva. Ben kissed her head.

'' I hear the signal is back up. Maybe you should text him and see how he is doing.'' suggested Benjamin. Ziva grinned again.

'' I think we both now how that will turn out.'' said Ziva. Ben chuckled.

'' As long as Jenny and Abby do not see or hear, there is no problem.'' Ziva nodded.

'' Huh, Jenny will pass out and Abby will just plug her headphones in and listen to something similar to a plane crash.'' said Ziva, sitting up. She kissed her uncle's cheek.

'' Toda Uncle Benjamin.'' said Ziva, Ben cupped her face and pressed a kiss to her head.

'' Any time my angel.'' he said, flicking her nose. She chuckled and got off of her uncles bed and stood at the door, after he had called her name.

'' Yes?''

'' You are more than welcome to come back in here.''

'' I know Benjamin. Good night.'' said Ziva, before disappearing, closing the door behind her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' How long does it take to get a drink? Seriously.'' yawned Jenny, resting her head on her pillow. Abby snuggled under her covers.

'' Maybe she's having two?''

'' Two what?'' asked Ziva, coming back into the room, she sat on her bed and reached over to the bedside table and picked up her phone and flipped it open. Jenny let out a huge yawn and turned over. Abby smiled at Ziva and signed.

'' You ok?'' Ziva nodded and winked holding up her phone, showing of all of the bars on her phone. Abby shook her head and settled down.

'' Boy, what I wouldn't give for my coffin.'' said Abby. Ziva grinned and she stiffled a giggle when Jen gave a little snort.

'' Why did you not bring it? I am sure Benjamin would not have minded.'' said Ziva, dropping her voice to a whisper.

'' Gibbs wouldn't let me bring it.'' Ziva and Abby stifled giggles. Abby looked at Ziva.

'' I don't think Jenny meant to say what she said.'' whispered Abby. Ziva smiled.

'' She did. It was love, but it is in the past, Jethro has moved on and I hope Jenny does too.'' Abby smiled and yawned.

'' Cool beans, I hope you don't mind but I am gonna catch some Z's.'' Ziva frowned.

'' I thought beans needed to be hot and how can you catch me if I am not running?'' Abby rolled her eyes.

'' G'night Ziva.'' said Abby, before plugging in her head phones and Ziva grinned at the quiet blast of metal that filled the dark room. Ziva looked at her phone and sent a quick prayer of thanks that she still had signal. She presed a few buttons, flipped her phone shut and waited with a small grin on her face.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs snorted and jolted awake, his pillow was... vibrating. He put his hand under his pillow and pulled out his phone. He squeezed his eyes shut at the sudden brightness but opened them slowly to see a message from Ziva.

_Heya gunny, what are you doing? Missing you Z x x x _

Gibbs grinned and text back. In her room Ziva opened up her phone and grinned and texted back.

_I'm currently lying in a big cold bed on my own. Miss you too G x x x_

_Awww... XD, poor baby and you had better be on your own, I know Tony is irresistable and all... :) x _

_Haha, funny girl, what about you? x _

_I am sharing a room with Abz and J. Lots and lots of fun ;) x _

_What? Why? x_

_Hmm... that would be telling ;) x_

_Hey! x_

_I was kidding Jet, they are both asleep, J is snoring like no tomorrow and Abz has her music turned up to the last x x x haha, you thought... lmao x x x :)_

_Grr... naughty girl for teasing me like that x_

_Haha, at least you can do something about it. It would be embarrasing if they caught me in a compromising situation :( x_

_Go to a spare room then ;)... Go on, you know you want to... x_

_Hmm... not sure... x _

_Well I am going to make the most of my empty room ;) x_

_You do that x_

_Zee..._

_Yes? x_

_You ok? x_

_J was talking about what life being with you is like and she said she would not mind another chance to have it again..._

_I'm not going anywhere Zee, like I said when you were worried about Elly... :D x_

_I know, U B told me I was being silly... lol_

_Your U B is a clever guy! x_

_Yeah I know... so... still alone in that room? ;) x _

Gibbs grinned. Ziva got up out of her bed and tiptoed silently across the floor, she gently prised the door open and crept along the hall until she came across a spare room, she entered the room and made herself comfortable on the bed.

_Hell yeah... you?_

_Yes... God I hope nobody walks in... :S x lol x_

_How are ya feeling?_

_Pretty good, I have a little ache though... x_

_Well close your eyes x_

_How can I read my texts if my eyes are closed Jethro :D x x _

_Shut up you know what I mean x_

_Ok... continue x_

_I'm in the room, next to you and you're next to me x_

_Heya neighbour lmao x x_

_Zee... do you want me to touch you? x_

_God, yes x_

_My hands are on your stomach and they are slowly travelling up..._

Ziva's hand was resting on her stomach and she let her hands trail up her bronze abs and onto her lace covered breast.

_I am wearing a bra, Jet, and while your touching me, I am caressing your lovely chest and tugging and pulling ;) x_

_No, I'm doing it all, I am caressing you through your bra and I am tugging, they way I know you like ;) x_

Ziva sighed and complied, her hand caressed her breast through her bra and she gulped as she tugged at her erect nipple.

_Ok... You know, I really want to moan... x_

_No, you can't and what underwear are you wearing? x_

_The black pair that you bought me x why? x_

_Ha... I ain't gonna tell you that, now my hand is travelling down, it rests on you and my finger is rubbing you through the material x_

Ziva let her hand travel down her body and let it rest on the apex of her thighs, her index finger only just rubbing her clit. She exhaled and drew in a shaky breath.

_How you feeling now Zee? x_

_My breathing is... different lol :D x_

_Good, now my hand is going under your gorgeous pair of underwear (that I bought XD) and I am teasing you, just caressing your opening and my thumb is rubbing your clit x _

_I need to moan Jet, let me... x_

_No x_

Ziva did as she was told and her breathing was very irregular and she was feeling very sensitive and she was anticpating a really good orgasm.

Gibbs stroked his cock, enjoying knowing that he was pleasuring Ziva, even though she was in a different room, a different building even, he was still calling the shots, saying when and if she could moan and express her pleasure vocally. He rubbed the tip of his cock, letting his eyes roll to the back of his head. It felt so good to be Boss.

_Jet... please x_

_No, now using my trigger finger, I enter you slowly and I stop rubbing your clit x_

_Oh God... x_

Ziva stopped rubbing her clit and let her trigger finger enter her and she bit back a moan. She let her mind fly as to how Gibbs knew she was using her right hand. She grinned and let herself feel ' Gibbs'' hands on her body.

_How you feeling Zee? x_

_So good x_

_I'm adding another finger and I'm doing it harder x_

Gibbs stroked himself harder and faster and pushed his head back, he rolled onto his side and stood up, still wanking, he moved to his door and listened, he opened his door and walked to the bathroom and came into the porcelain bowl, cursing and calling Ziva's name under his breath. He breathed heavily, put his phone down and washed his hands after he flushed the toilet. He picked up his phone and grinned an evil grin.

Ziva's brow was sweatyand she was panting heavily, she was so close, her walls were beginning to tighten and she was finding it harder to suppress moans and gasps, her eyes kept fluttering as she fucked herself, well as Gibbs fucked her. She opened her eyes as she heard her phone vibrating next to her. She used her free hand and picked it up and flipped it open, which was pretty hard considering she was almost ready to scream her head off.

_I withdraw my fingers x_

Ziva pulled out her fingers, just before she got there and she almost let out a cry.

_Bastard x_

_Love you too :D x_

_Jet... x_

_Ok... I let you lick my fingers x_

Ziva hungrily took her fingers and put them into her mouth, sucking and licking, tasting herself on ' Gibbs'' fingers.

_Mmmm... x_

_How does it taste? x_

_Bittersweet, it is nice x_

_Good, now I put my fingers back in you and finish the job, but before I do, there is one thing I want to happen x_

_What? x_

_I want to hear you cum x_

Ziva read that text and a smile spread onto her face, only he would actually want to hear her voice her pleasure. Any lover or boyfriend she had had didn't care about her needs, only their own.

_Ok, give me five minutes and I will call you x_

_Good girl x_

Ziva got up off of the bed and crept downstairs looking at the clock on the mantelpiece, it read half three. She snuck out the door, not caring she was bare foot, she ran across the field and she went to the bank, where she and Gibbs kissed, before Ben and Jackson had pulled them out of their head space. She flipped her phone open, pressed one and sat down in the field.

_'' Hello Ziva.'' _said a gorgeous deep voice. Ziva grinned.

'' Hello yourself.'' replied Ziva.

'' _Come on, hands down pants.'' _

'' Is that an order Jethro?'' asked Ziva, playfully, letting her hand touch her private area.

'' _Damn right it's an order David.'' _said a rough voice on the other end of the phone. Ziva grinned and let her fingers play, thrusting in and out as a pleasurable pace. She closed her eyes and thought of all the ways Gibbs had touched or caressed, even kissed her, she could feel the heat rising and sweat had began to shine on her forehead under the moon.

'' Jethro...'' said Ziva, giving a small moan. Gibbs grinned and sat back, he could listen to this forever.

'' _Yeah?''_

'' I am so close...''

'' _You can do it, you know you sound so hot when you cum.'' _Ziva rolled her head, her breathing irregular and her walls tightening around her fingers.

'' Jethro...'' moaned Ziva.

'' _That's it baby, let me hear it.''_

'' Ohhh... Jeeeett!...Oh God! Jethro!'' said Ziva, only just short of a scream. Gibbs sighed contently down the phone. He listened to Ziva panting down the other end and smiled. He heard a rustle and heard harsh breathing down the phone.

'' _You ok?'' _

'' Yes, thank you.'' said Ziva, before giving a slight shiver, she stood up and wobbled and began to walk back to the house.

'' _You going back in?''_

'' Yes, it is almost four, I will not be able to get up.'' said Ziva, before chuckling.

'' _Ah, I don't think anything is planned for later anyway.'' _said Gibbs. Ziva chuckled again.

'' I am going to hang up and get some sleep.'' said Ziva, sanding outside the front door.

'' _Ok, I need to get sleep to actually.''_

_''_ Hmm... I will see you tomorrow, Gunny.'' said Ziva softly.

'' _Ziva?''_

_'' _Hmm?''

_'' Goodnight.'' _Ziva smiled.

'' Good night Jethro.'' said Ziva, before she heard a click as Gibbs hung up. She had a small furrow on her brow, she had hoped he would say that he loved her, but perhaps it was not time. She opened the door and tiptoed back to her room, closing the door quietly behind her, she crossed the floor and stopped at the foot of Abby's bed, her music still blaring in her ears, but her eyes were closed and her breathing deep and even. She bent down and pulled Abby's ipod out of her ears, turned it off and put it by her pillow. She went over to Jenny who was still snoring and she pulled the covers up and tucked her in. Ziva yawned and climbed into her own bed, she put her phone under her pillow and settled her tired body down for a sleep, she had just begun to drift off when her phone buzzed. She flipped it open and looked at it, she smiled and replied, before tucking it back under her pillow and falling into a deep sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs opened his phone and read the reply to a text he had sent to Ziva.

_I love you too Jethro x x x_


	13. Nightmares and a Woah!

Gibbs/Ziva fic:My Uncle Benjamin

Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance

M Rating

This is for my good friend OMDP92, simply because she totally, obviously loves Tony... or at least his goofiness... Hehe love you!

The reviews are great so far and I am looking forward to hearing from all of you again and those of you who are following ' Role Reversal' and ' Unwanted Nightmare'... Those will be updated soon, if not already. Thanks for your patience!... and reviews XD

Chapter Thirteen- Nightmares and a Woah!

Benjamin stuck his head around Ziva's bedroom door and chuckled. Ziva was practically comatose. Jenny and Abby had stirred and each opened a bleary eye to look at him.

'' Are you two getting up?'' Jenny yawned and nodded, while Abby was about to wake Ziva up, but Ben stopped her.

'' Leave her be.'' he whispered in his gentle Israeli voice. Abby nodded and the three tiptoed out of the room and leaving Ziva to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ben sat Jenny and Abby at the kitchen table and put a cup of coffee in front of Jenny and a Caf-POW! in front of Abby. He then busied himself making breakfast for the two women. He cracked a few eggs into a frying pan and turned to look at Abby and Jenny. He handed them each a drink, a strong coffee and a Caf-Pow! for Abby, he laughed to himself as they said a silent thank you and drank some.

'' Perhaps consuming all of that alcohol was not a good idea.'' said Ben. Jenny glared at him.

'' No, but I really don't need a lecture, right now, it's too early.'' Ben chuckled.

'' It is half eleven.'' Jenny nodded.

'' Like I said, too early.'' Ben left the eggs unattended for a moment to get Jenny some aspirin. He handed them to her.

'' My headache thanks you.'' Ben chuckled.

'' Even I can sympathisise with a bad hang over.'' said Ben, going back to the eggs. Abby grinned while slurping on her Caf-Pow!. Ben finished the eggs and dished the up and set them in front of Jenny and Abby. Abby immediately tucked in while Jenny poked at it.

'' I find eggs cure my nausea.'' said Ben, before going off to answer the door. Jenny 'ok-ed' before taking a forkful of egg.

Ben answered the door to see Jackson, Gibbs, Tony, Ducky and McGee.

'' Good morning.'' said Ben, welcoming the men into his home, they all walked over to the kitchen and Tony grinned when he saw Abby and Jenny in their pajamas.

'' You guys only just got up?'' Abby nodded.

'' Yep.'' The men chuckled, while Jenny glared at them.

'' Ah, you guys, leave Jenny alone, she has a headache.'' said Abby.

'' Too much alcohol, Jen?'' asked Tony.

'' Hey Tony? Do you want to keep your job?'' asked Jenny, not short of a growl. Ben grinned, while Tony lost his smile. Gibbs chuckled then looked around.

'' Where's Ziva?'' All of the men, apart from Ben, looked around.

'' Oh yeah.''

'' Wondered why it was quiet.''

'' She is upstairs, sleeping.'' said Ben, giving Gibbs a knowing look. He had heard Ziva go into the spare room and go outside. He also heard her coming in. Gibbs made his way to the stairs.

'' I'm just going to check on her.'' said Gibbs, before going up the stairs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Entering Ziva's room, as quiet as a mouse, Gibbs chuckled to himself. Ziva was fast asleep. He sat down next to her and just watched her chest rising and falling with every steady breath she took. He tucked a stray curl behind her ear and watched her for a few moments before he stood. He walked over to the door but stopped as he thought he heard Ziva moan. He turned to look at her and saw a frown line on her forehead. He turned to face her fully and waited, when he was satisfyed whatever had occured had passed he turned to go again, but stopped as he heard her scream a blood-curdling scream, alerting Ben and everybody downstairs. A herd of thundering feet, then they all arrived outside the door, much to Gibbs' annoyance, not all of them needed to be here, Ziva would freak if she saw them all. Jackson edged nearer to Ziva, with good intentions but Gibbs stopped him.

'' Dad, don't.'' warned Gibbs as Ziva began to thrash, batting away demons, invisible to the rest of them. Jackson took a step back.

'' No! Leave me alone!'' said Ziva, in her sleep. Ben crossed the floor, a concerned frown upon his mature features.

'' Zivaleh, wake up!'' Ziva opened her eyes and screwed up her face when she saw her uncle.

'' Ziva-''

'' Get away! You are just as bad!'' said Ziva, moving away from Ben. The team and Jackson frowned but Ben realised that Ziva thought he was Eli. Ziva was awake but not completely, her mind was still caught in a period where she was very hurt.

'' Ziva, my angel, I am your uncle.'' assured Ben. Ziva shook her head and scuttled back.

'' You are a murderer!'' shouted Ziva. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gibbs, she leapt up and ran to him.

'' Jethro, help me! Please! Do not let him get me!'' begged Ziva, burying her face in his neck, Gibbs wrapped his arms around her.

'' I got it Ziver.'' he looked at Ben, with an apologetic look.

'' Get out of here Eli.'' said Gibbs, Ben nodded.

'' Let her know who I am to her.'' said Ben, Ziva spun around.

'' You are a murderer, nothing more, nothing less.'' cried Ziva, before promptly burying her face in Gibbs' neck, she held his shirt close to her. Ben nodded and walked out of the room, Jackson, McGee, Jenny, Abby and Tony following, leaving Ducky stand there. Gibbs sat down with Ziva in his arms.

'' He's gone, Zee.'' soothed Gibbs, stroking her hair, he continued doing so until she had fallen asleep in his arms. He looked up at Ducky.

'' May I suggest you take her downstairs, when she wakes up, she might remember where she is.'' said Ducky, Gibbs looked back down and sighed. Ziva was clasping Gibbs' shirt and she had managed to tuck herself into him.

'' Yeah. Easier said than done Duck. Let Ben know I'm on my way down.'' said Gibbs, Ducky nodded and left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Ben, you alright?'' asked Jackson.

'' She thought I was that bastard I call a brother.'' said Ben, angrily, slamming a plate into the sink and shattering it. Jackson and the team flinched.

'' Now I know where Ziva gets her anger from.'' said Tony, to McGee. Ben looked at Tony and Tony flinched again.

'' If I get my hands on my younger brother…'' said Ben, his eyes dancing with fire, quite like Ziva's did when she was angry. Ben turned to see Ducky coming down the stairs.

'' Is she alright?'' Ducky nodded.

'' She is asleep, Gibbs is bringing her down.'' he explained. Ben nodded and tried to calm himself down, he never did like being angry in front of Ziva. He heard heavy footsteps and he then saw his niece fast asleep in Gibbs' arms. The team looked up and kept quiet, they could see all sorts of emotions flickering behind Ben's eyes.

'' DiNozzo, move.'' said Gibbs quietly. Tony moved off of the sofa and Gibbs lay Ziva down gently upon the sofa. Gibbs looked at Ben, to see him shaking with anger.

'' What did that bastard do to her?'' he growled.

'' Too much.'' said Gibbs, chuckling to himself when he saw that Ziva had a handful of his shirt in a steel like grip.

'' Need a hand Boss?'' asked Tony. Gibbs shook his head and looked at the stool and Tony passed it to him.

'' Thanks DiNozzo.''

'' S'ok.'' said Tony quietly, before going to sit on the floor, near his Boss. Ben threw his teatowel down.

'' Forgive me, but I need to leave.'' said Ben. The team looked up.

'' Where are you going?'' asked Ducky.

'' The horses need tending to.'' said Ben through gritted teeth, he wasn't angry because Ziva thought he was Eli, he was angry because of what Eli had done to her,to make her scream like that. Ducky nodded.

'' I will help you.'' Jenny, Abby, Jackson and McGee nodded.

'' Yeah, it'll be fun.'' said Abby. Ben sighed.

'' Abigail, really, I can mana-''

'' If Ziva is our family and you are Ziva's family, technically that makes you our family too, and we always help our family if they are hurting or stuck.'' said Abby, McGee nodded.

'' You're no exception.'' Ben looked at them and smiled.

'' I can not argue with that logic.'' he said simply before opening the door and letting them go out, Jenny and Abby still in their pajamas.

Tony and Gibbs watched as they left.

'' You ok Boss?''

'' Yeah DiNozzo.'' said Gibbs. Tony nodded and stood.

'' Gotta go.'' Gibbs glared at him.

'' I don't need to know about every function your body is going to do, DiNozzo.'' said Gibbs. Tony gave a sheepish smile.

'' Ha, yeah, my bad.'' said Tony before he disappeared upstairs. Gibbs shook his head, that was when he could feel someone watching him. He looked at Ziva, who was looking at him with her brown eyes.

'' Hey, you ok?'' Ziva frowned.

'' Why would I not be?'' Gibbs mirroreed Ziva's frown.

'' Don't you remember what happened?'' Ziva shrugged.

'' You had a nightmare.'' Ziva closed her eyes and her cheeks turned a red colour.

'' Oh my God, who saw it?'' asked Ziva, embarrassed that her subconcious had played up with her family around her. Gibbs tucked a curl behind her ear and Ziva relaxed the grip she saw she had on Gibbs' shirt.

'' Me at first, then you screamed and everyone came running.'' Ziva closed her eyes again.

'' Uncle Benjamin?''

'' You thought he was your dad.'' Ziva took a deep breath and sat up.

'' I need to apologise, I did-''

'' He knows you didn't mean to Ziva, you were asleep.'' said Gibbs, his voice full of concern. Ziva shook her head.

'' I bet that hurt.'' whispered Ziva, refering to her mistake at thinking her uncle was her father. Gibbs moved from the stool and sat next to her and pulled her into a hug.

'' He knows you didn't mean it.'' Ziva sighed.

'' Did I hurt anybody? Apart from my uncle's feelings.''

'' No.'' he didn't think he needed to tell her about almost hitting his dad, she felt bad enough already. Ziva looked at him.

'' I am sorry, I did not think I would have a nightmare over here.'' Gibbs kissed her temple.

'' You can't control your subconcious Zee.'' Ziva snorted.

'' Well I should.'' Gibbs nudged her.

'' I bet even your father has nightmares.'' Ziva closed her eyes.

'' I can just imagine it.'' she said before giving a small laugh. She then looked at him.

'' Do you get nightmares?''

'' You sleep with me Zee, surely you would know.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_'' You sleep with me Zee, surely you would know.'' _Tony was about to enter the living room when he heard Gibbs utter those words. His eyes widened and his jaw fell out of place. Boss and Ziva? Of course! Tony could almost feel the headslap for being such a blind fool. The grins when they thought no-one was looking, him staying with her when she got hurt by her horse, Gibbs actually being happy without coffee, and how else would he know that Ziva lashed out in her nightmares? Tony almost chuckled and rubbed his hands with glee. Lets see how far his listening skills could get him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' I have never woken up to you thrashing or screaming.'' said Ziva, Gibbs nodded.

'' Yeah, I have nightmares.'' he said as Ziva lay her head on his shoulder.

'' What about?''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony peeked his head around the corner and could see Ziva's head on Gibbs shoulder and Gibbs arm was around her shoulders and he was toying with one of her chocolate curls.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Anything.'' Ziva looked at him.

'' Like?''

'' A recent nightmare I had was when you, me, Tony and McGee were chasing a suspect and he shot you and the other two.'' Ziva looked into his eyes and saw his greatest pain.

'' Jet-''

'' And I couldn't save any of you.'' Ziva twisted her body around so she could hug him. She knew that not being able to save his team was his biggest fear.

'' And then I woke up.'' Ziva looked into his blue eyes again and she kissed his forehead.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony moved out of view and felt his heart twist, whenever Gibbs expressed any sort of affection towards him or the team, which was very rare, he always felt his heart skip a beat or his throat got very dry. It was a good feeling to have, knowing that his mentor and idol cared about him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' You will always do your best... where was I when this happened?'' asked Ziva, Gibbs felt a grin grow on his face.

'' You were fast asleep, curled into my side.'' Ziva grinned too.

'' A good place to be.'' Gibbs kissed her on the cheek.

'' What were you dreaming about anyway?'' Ziva thought for a minute.

'' It was a lot of flashes of lots of times.'' Gibbs frowned.

'' One minute, Tali was dead, the next my mother, I saw you with blood all over your face and all I could see was my father just smiling and grinning, I could see Ari on your floor and I saw Abby and Ducky both de-'' Gibbs shushed her and pulled her close as her voice was starting to break.

'' Alright...'' Ziva sniffed and then looked at Gibbs.

'' Did you mean what you text me last night?''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Boss texting? Gibbs using electronical equipment? Wow, he really was head over heels.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Texting?'' Ziva shook her head.

'' Do not worry, I must of read it wrong.'' Gibbs smiled.

'' I meant it.'' Ziva looked at him, one of the brightest smiles on her face.

'' Really?''

'' Yeah.'' Ziva bit her lip.

'' Can you say it?'' Gibbs chuckled.

'' Ziva Serafina David, I love you.'' Ziva smiled her bright smile again, she got up and spun around.

'' Say it again.''

'' I love you Ziva.'' Ziva laughed her happiest laugh and smiled her happiest smile. She felt like she was flying or walking on air.''

'' Jethro?'' Gibbs chuckled.

'' Yeah.''

'' I love you too.'' gushed Ziva, biting her lower lip.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Love! Ok, now he had to make his presence known.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs stood up and pulled Ziva into a searing kiss.

'' Ok, ok, now this has one word writted all over it, and if anyone copies it, I will claim copyright and sue.'' Gibbs and Ziva broke apart to see Tony standing there.

'' DiNozzo-''

'' WOAH!! Boss and the ninja! It's like Bonnie meets Clyde only you are on the good side. It's like Pocahontas meets John Smith. Officer and Gentleman, although Boss, your not a gentleman, Beauty and the Beast. Mr and Mrs freaking Smith!-'' Gibbs and Ziva looked at each other and shook their heads '' Troy and Gabriella, although I didn't like that movie, Tess Coleman and Ryan from Freaky Friday- you look a little like him Boss, like oh my freaking days, like Jasmine and Aladdin, the King and I, I got it! James Bond and one of the dark exotic Bond Women-'' Ziva cut him off by headslapping him. He looked at her.

'' Tony, shut up!'' said Ziva, Tony gawped.

'' But you two.'' he said, pointing at them as if to make a point. Ziva raised her hand as if to slap him again.

'' DiNozzo, if you are going to be immature about it.'' said Gibbs. Tony took a step back.

'' Sorry, boss, it's just you two, like the ultimate couple ever.'' Ziva and Gibbs grinned at that comment.

'' Who else knows?''

'' Abby.''

'' Abby knew before me?''

'' Yeah, so did Duck.'' Tony winced then looked up.

'' Don't tell me Probie does.'' Ziva shook her head.

'' He knows nothing, the same as Jenny-''

'' And they won't know anything until we tell them.'' growled Gibbs, Tony got the message.

'' Yeah, Boss I got it. I won't say anything.'' Gibbs nodded.

'' Good.'' he said, before grabbing Ziva and resuming the game of tonsil tennis they were playing before they were interrupted so rudely. Tony shook his head before saying-

'' I need to get a new car.'' Ziva opened her eye to look at him, her eyebrow raised in question.

'' It's an excuse to give you privacy.'' Ziva rolled her eyes before closing the one she had open and stroking Gibbs' neck as they deepened the kiss further, if they could. Tony looked out the window and saw Ben and his followers following him back to the house.

'' Ben and disciples. ETA three minutes.'' said Tony, Gibbs and Ziva lowered the intensity of their kiss and theri lips were just resting against each others, they looked at each other and they could feel each others smile against their own.

'' Yeah, you might wanna break it up.'' Gibbs and Ziva headslapped Tony in unison.

'' Shut up.'' said Gibbs before pressing a kiss to Ziva's lips again and moving to the kitchen to make himself a coffee.

'' Tea, please.''

'' DiNozzo?''

'' Coffee, thanks Boss.'' said Tony, shocked his boss was doing something for him. Ziva gave Tony a small smile and sighed.

'' Hey, as much as I want to, I won't say anything.''

'' No, you will just tease me into an insanity.'' Tony grinnd.

'' Isn't that what big brothers are for?'' Ziva looked at him and Tony was about to apologise but was stunned when she hugged him. Gibbs smiled as Tony returned the hug. They broke apart, Tony cleared his throat.

'' Which reminds me, Boss?'' Gibbs grinned but bit it back as he looked at Tony.

'' Yeah?''

'' You hurt her boss, you'll have hell to pay.'' Gibbs nodded.

'' Noted.'' Ziva rolled her eyes and grinned. She looked at the front door as it swung open, letting Ben, Jackson, Abby, Jenny, McGee and Ducky walk in. Ziva looked at her uncle. She let everyone pass and sit down before she walked over to him.

'' Uncle Benja-'' Ben pulled her to his embrace.

'' You do not need to apologise, I know you did not mean it.'' Ziva hugged him tighter.

'' Still I am sorry, I did not mean to insult you.'' Ben chuckled and cupped his niece's face.

'' Like I said, it is alright. I know you did not mean it. It was an accident and no monsters under your bed this time.''

'' Not under my bed.'' said Ziva sadly. Ben kissed his niece's head and hugged her again.

'' You know where I am if you wish to talk.'' Ziva nodded and Ben kissed her forehead before moving off into the kitchen.

'' Jethro, you are the guest, please allow me.'' Gibbs shook his head.

'' It's fine.''

Ziva moved off to sit next to McGee, who was tapping away on his own laptop, having fixed Ben's a short while ago.

'' What are you doing McGee?'' McGee looked up as Ziva sat next to him.

'' I was just checking my emails.'' Ziva nodded and looked up to see Abby and Tony with their heads down and whispering, she cleared her throat and they looked up and grinned evilly. Ziva gulped.

Great.


	14. Trails and Spying

Gibbs/Ziva fic:My Uncle Benjamin

Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance

M Rating

And a Ma-hu-sive thank-you-very-much-I-love-you-to-bits to my fellow friend and author SarahShalomDavid! Without you, this chap would have been crap! Thanks again and this is for you!

Ok, simply because I love you all... and because I don't have any favourites... Jenny is going to find out next! Not this chapter, I don't know when, but I can just imagine McGee finding out last and him going, 'why am I always the last to know?', haha and Tony's like 'haaa!!!!' :)

So yeah, that's how I'm playing it... of course McGee's going to find out at the very end so... people, stock up on tissues... but don't worry... I'll be back, after all, Gibbs made a promise :)

A/N: Ooh, official authors note, how exciting... I have no idea how a horse sleeps lmao, as stupid as that sounds, so I'm just going to write how I think they should sleep, no offense to horse lovers... my friend Becky is soo going to kill me...

Also I absolutely love Jenny, but I have to do this... I'll apologise to her later...

Chapter Fourteen- Trails and Spying

Ziva looked over her shoulder while brushing down Serafina, she had just taken her out on a five hour hack and the mare was tired. Serafina snorted and stomped her hoof, Ziva felt the airs rising on her neck and she turned to see Gibbs standing there, leaning against the door.

'' How was your ride?'' Ziva smiled, Gibbs walked into the stable.

'' It was good fun, we chased a bird, well Seffi did anyway.'' Serafina whinnied in agreement. Gibbs chuckled and came up behind Ziva and rested his chin on her shoulder and his hands on her hips, they both chuckled as Serafina shook her head. Ziva put the brush down and patted Serafina's neck.

'' Go on girl, you deserve a rest.'' Serafina trotted around for a bit until she reached her stable and settled herself, she looked up at Ziva with her large brown eyes and Ziva came in and stroked her again, before locking her in.

'' See you later Seffi.'' Serafina snorted and rest her head. Ziva turned to see Gibbs' eyes twinkling at her, he held out his hand and she captured it and they left the stable. They walked slowly.

'' I found something on my hack, do you want to see it?'' asked Ziva. Gibbs looked at her.

'' Do not worry, it is walking distance.'' Gibbs nodded.

'' Yeah ok.'' answered Gibbs. Ziva smiled and she tugged on Gibbs' hand to make him walk faster, at least until they were out of view from everybody else.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abby who was watching Gibbs and Ziva in the field, grinned a grin, very similar to the Chesire cat or maybe even the Grinch (the cartoon one, not Jim Carey, I love Jim Carey... oops, sorry), she left her spot and walked past Tony, deliberately nudging him, he frowned but then he saw the grin on her face and he knew that whatever she was about to make him do would be worth while. McGee watched as they stood together and he shook his head.

'' You two might want to be careful, you never know when Boss is about.'' Abby and Tony 'eww-ed'.

'' She's practically my sister McGoo.'' Abby laughed and they left, leaving McGee shaking his head.

'' Morons.'' he muttered under his breath.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abby giggled as she pulled Tony, who was trying not to laugh himself.

'' He'll skin us alive.'' said Tony, with a grin on his face. Abby chuckled.

'' Yep, but that's what makes it fun.'' They kept running until they saw their boss and ninja holding hands. Abby pressed a finger to her closed lips and they followed practically on tiptoe.

'' I can't believe we are actually going to spy on them.'' Abby thumped Tony.

'' Shut up or go home, I'll tell you the gossip later.'' Tony shook his head and kept quiet. They looked ahead to see Ziva pulling Gibbs by his hand and they both disappeared from view.

'' Shit, we'd they go?'' Their question was soon answered as they could hear Ziva's shrieks and Gibbs' roars of laughter. They jogged to the part where they disappeared and they could see why. There was a large hill and Gibbs and Ziva had rolled down it, if the grass stains on Ziva's jeans and blades of grass in her hair were anything to go by. A little farther along they could see a lake of some description, it wasn't too big, but it was enough to get a decent sized lap out of it. Abby and Tony ducked down so they were lying on their stomachs, like snipers did when they were aiming. Tony looked at Abby.

'' How do we get down without being seen?'' asked Abby. Tony looked around until he grinned.

'' We go up.'' he said looking at a bizarre shaped tree. They looked at the biggest branch that went to another tree that went to another and stopped at a tree near the lake.

'' Good thinking Batman.'' said Abby, they got back up and ran to the tree, Tony gave Abby a boost and then he climbed. They shuffled along to the next tree and decided that the middle one was close enough. Abby and Tony grinned.

'' I can't believe you didn't tell me.'' said Tony. Abby looked at him.

'' I promised I wouldn't.'' Tony nodded, he respected that. They grinned again and looked down on their friends in silence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

There were trees surrounding the lake and it was very secluded, if the wild flowers and lack of trails were anything to go by, except the almost invisible trail of hooves, which were obviously Serafina's. Gibbs looked around and at the lake. It was almost crystal blue and it had one or two lilypads floating in it. He looked at all of the flowers, bluebells, honeysuckle, lilies, roses, you name it, it seemed like every flower was there, giving the clean air a beautiful fragrance.

'' Did I not tell you it was beautiful?'' asked Ziva, Gibbs looked at her, and she smiled broadly at him.

'' It is beautiful.''

'' It is like a scene from a fairytale.'' awwed Ziva, Gibbs smiled.

'' And every fairytale needs a prince.''

'' Who?''

'' Yours truly.'' said Gibbs, Ziva laughed.

''Only if I am the princess.'' Gibbs bowed deeply.

'' Of course, Princess Ziva.'' Ziva laughed and curtsied, which was hard to do in jeans, lucky she had a long white top on. Gibbs chuckled and laughed when Ziva's smile widened.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Oh I didn't bring my phone.'' said Tony. Abby shook her head.

'' Me neither, I wish I did, this is so sweet.'' Tony nodded and they carried on watching and listening.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' So my Princess, what do you wish to do?'' asked Gibbs.

'' I wish to dance Prince Jethro.'' Gibbs laughed.

'' To what?'' he asked, dropping his character. Ziva shook her head.

'' Listen.'' Gibbs listened, he could hear birds calling, a frog croaking, the gentle breeze caressing the leaves of the trees and he could hear his own heartbeat. He looked at Ziva.

'' I didn't have you down as a nature freak.'' Ziva chuckled.

'' All princesses are in touch with Mother Nature, Prince Jethro. That is a fact.'' said Ziva. Gibbs bowed.

'' But of course.'' he walked over to Ziva and pulled her close to him, he held her hand and rested his free hand on her hip, while Ziva put her hand on his shoulder, close enough to his neck that she could caress it with a soft thumb. Gibbs began to sway Ziva in time with their heartbeats.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abby heard Tony sniff and she looked at him, he had tears in his eyes. Abby smiled.

'' Aww.'' Tony shook his head.

'' It's beautiful.'' said Tony. Abby nodded. They carried on watching their friends, sway side to side. It was like watching something dangerous calm down so they were just existing the way they were supposed to. Like a hurricane, slowing down to a gentle breeze or a tsunami ebbing away until it was a gentle wave washing up on a sandy shore. Abby sighed.

'' I like seeing them like this.'' Tony nodded, then frowned.

'' How do you know what they're like?''

'' When you, Ben, McGee and Jenny were out with the horses, they had a playfight.''

'' Boss win?''

'' Naturally.'' Tony chuckled.

'' Good ol' Boss.'' Abby pressed a finger to her lips and they looked back down on Gibbs and Ziva, who had stopped swaying and they were just hugging.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs tucked a curl behind Ziva's ear and he looked deep into her mocha orbs and he smiled at her.

'' What now my princess?'' Ziva thought for a moment.

'' I would like you to kiss me.'' Gibbs grinned. He cupped Ziva's face and he pulled her in for a slow and tender kiss. After a minute or two, he pulled away.

'' Like that?'' Ziva smiled.

'' Perfect.'' He pulled her in for another kiss and he held her, while she caressed his neck. They broke apart again and they grinned at each other.

'' Love you Zee.'' Ziva's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

'' Oh, I love you too ahuvi.'' said Ziva softly, they intertwined their hands together and rest their foreheads together.

'' Perfect.'' repeated Ziva.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jenny looked up at who was sitting around her, Ben and Ducky playing chess, McGee and Jackson discussing the latest anti virus software and no Tony, Abby, Ziva or Jethro. She got up and stretched, her hangover had worn off and she was bored. She walked over to the door and looked back. It's not as if anyone would notice she was gone. She walked out of the house and went down to the stables, maybe Ziva would be there. She peeked her head around and she couldn't see Ziva, but she could see Ziva's horse Serafina, dozing in the warm afternoon air. She left the stables and was about to go back inside when she saw a trail of footsteps, she looked at them and saw they were fresh and that there were four types. Well, Gibbs did train her after all and you can't get anyone better to teach you than a marine. She made up her mind and began to follow them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs placed his arms around Ziva's middle and picked her up and spun her around, grinning when she giggled. He then held her in a different position- bridal style.

'' Practising?'' joked Ziva, Gibbs grinned.

'' Something like that.'' he walked nearer the lake and the grin on his face grew wider.

'' Erm, Jethro, there is a lake over there.'' observed Ziva. Gibbs nodded.

'' I know.'' Ziva grinned and then realised what his intentions were, but it was too late-

SPLASH

'' Jethro!'' screeched Ziva, from the middle of the lake. Gibbs couldn't hear her, he was too busy laughing and rolling on the floor, her expression as she resurfaced was hilarious. Ziva swam until she reached the bank and pulled herself out of the cool water and stood, absolutely soaking, glaring at Gibbs. He looked at her and burst into laughter again. She was freaking soaked.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony and Abby watched with interest and had to bite their tongues when Gibbs threw her in.

'' Oh... my... God.'' gasped Abby, through silent fits of laughter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva glared at Gibbs.

'' Jethro, that wasn't funny.'' pouted Ziva. Gibbs got up.

'' I thought it was hilarious, and all I can say is I wish you would wear white more often.'' Ziva looked down and saw that her top had gone see-through and it clung to her like a second skin. Gibbs wolf whistled and Ziva gave her best glare.

'' Jethro...'' warned Ziva, but Gibbs had begun to laugh again. Ziva bit her lip but soon found that his laughter was too infectious and she joined in. Gibbs walked over to her and hugged her close to his chest, but Ziva pushed away. He looked at her.

'' Oh Zee, it was just a-''

'' No, it is not that, I do not want to get your shirt wet.'' said Ziva. Gibbs chuckled.

'' That's very kind of you.''

'' All princesses are kind, Jethro.'' said Ziva sitting down in front of a bed of flowers and wringing out her hair. Gibbs sat down next to her, well he lay down but propped himself up on his elbows. She smiled at him.

'' You know, two years ago, you would've killed me for doing that.'' Ziva grinned.

'' No, just very severely hurt you.'' Gibbs chuckled and found himself looking at her chest.

'' I am up here Jethro.'' said Ziva, Gibbs chuckled and looked back up, where she was looking at him with one slender eyebrow raised.

'' What?'' Ziva shook her head and she bent down to kiss him, which he gladly returned.

'' You know we could do with a picnic here.''

'' You did not know this place was here?'' Gibbs shook his head.

'' They guy who owned this place, when I was a kid, had this really cool shotgun-'' Ziva laughed.

'' Anyway, if I or any of my friends got within a twenty five yards, he'd shoot.'' Ziva raised her eyebrows.

'' Really?''

'' Yeah, we'd used to dare each other to see how far we could get.'' Ziva covered her eyes.

'' Oh Jethro, tell me you did not.'' Gibbs chuckled.

'' Hell, yeah. I got into his field, the farthest anyone's got-''

'' Was there a purpose?''

'' Yeah, we had to see who could touch the tractor, it sort of broke down and he never bothered his ass fixing it. We had to touch it.''

'' Oh God-''

'' Anyway, I was in the field and I was an arm's length away, when I could hear this gun being cocked-''

'' Oh God.'' Ziva had covered up her eyes.

'' I thought, 'oh God', I went to touch it then there was this shot, it hit the tractor's back wheel, I was near the front. I touched the tractor anyway and ran for my life-''

'' Oh I bet you did.''

'' So I ran, bullets flying, I cleared the fence when I felt this sting-''

'' He shot you!'' cried Ziva, the tension was killing her, whether Gibbs liked it or not, he was a good story teller.

'' Hang on. So I cleared the fence and he carried on shooting until me and all my mates had ran away and had gone to another field, that we used to hang around in. I felt something on my ear.''

'' What was it?''

'' Blood, the bullet grazed my skull.'' Ziva gasped.

'' You are an idiot.''

'' Yeah, could you imagine how to explain that to my dad. I told him I was in a fight, but I don't think he believed me.'' Ziva scoffed and moved to sit on his torso, her small hands inspected his head until she found trace of a small scar, just above his ear.

'' You could have been killed Jethro.'' scolded Ziva, Gibbs chuckled.

'' Come on, you mean to tell me you never did anything like that.'' Ziva looked away with a mishevious twinkle in her eye.

'' Yeah, that's what I thought. Spill.'' Ziva grinned.

'' There was this man who used to 'patrol' the streets, if you like. Anyway, we found out he was military and we used to torment him all day long.''

'' We?''

'' Oh, me, Ari, Tali, and a few good friends, Susannah, Ben and Chaim.''

'' Ben?''

'' Not my uncle Benjamin, a different one.'' Gibbs nodded and he looked up at her.

'' Anyway, one day, we did not quite think our plan through and he caught us out, before we could even do our prank-''

'' What prank?''

'' Oh, we were going to egg him and his house. I personally think he liked the challenge.'' Gibbs chuckled.

'' Anyway, Tali was holding the eggs and I was about to throw one and he caught us. Tali dropped the bucket and Ari just yelled 'run'. So we ran, but he caught up with me, because I tripped over-''

'' How did you manage that?'' asked Gibbs.

'' A rock, I think. Anyway he caught me and he took me back to his house-''

'' Pervert-''

'' No! It was the opposite, he took me to his house and explained that he did not mind the pranks as long as nobody got hurt-''

'' Throwing eggs at people is a bad idea?''

'' Yes, he gave me a drink and told me things about when he was a kid, but he also told me I had to go home and he had to take me to explain where I had been.'' Gibbs nodded.

'' Good guy.'' Ziva nodded.

'' So he took me home and I thought I would not be told off too bad, because it was only my mother home, she was the nicest of our parents, boy was I wrong.''

'' What did she do?'' Ziva subconciously rubbed her butt.

'' It was not what she did. I forgot my father was home early that day-''

'' Oh no.'' said Gibbs. Ziva nodded.

'' I got ten lashes with the belt. I could not sit for days.'' said Ziva. Gibbs winced.

'' Ouch! What about the others?'' Ziva looked at him.

'' Oh, please, him? Hit the apples of his eye? Why do you think I got thirty instead of ten?'' chuckled Ziva. Gibbs shook his head, obviously disgusted at Eli's behaviour. Ziva looked at him.

'' Jethro, it happened in the past, please do not dwell upon it.'' said Ziva. Gibbs nodded. Then spun him and Ziva so that he was above her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' I think now would be time for us to leave?'' said Tony as they saw Gibbs flip Ziva over. Abby sighed.

'' I can't believe Gibbs nearly got killed and that Ziva's dad is an ass... well I did know that bit, but still.'' Tony nodded then gasped.

'' Isn't that Jenny?''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jenny walked along, enjoying the scent of flowers in the air, she saw a bank and decided to walk to that. She had lost the trail a while ago, but she was now going with her gut, another thing Gibbs taught her. She heard voices and she frowned. She walked and then crouched down and when she looked over the hill, to see Gibbs on top of Ziva and they were kissing. Jen felt her eyes fill with salty tears which were soon cascading down her pale face as she saw the man she loved kiss her best friend. She cried silently for the loss of the man she loved and the loss of the hope that she had of becoming his once more.

How could he? After everything they had shared. Paris. One of the best times of her life and his, meant nothing to him? Damn it, she still had feelings for him, how could he be such an ass and ignore them? And with Ziva? Of all people, why did it have to be her? They were so well matched! Even with the match, there was such an age gap, for Christ's sake, he was old enough to be her dad! She loved them both dearly but she did not like this one bit. She felt a tear travelling down her cheek. It was official, Jennifer Shepard's heart was broken.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony and Abby looked at each other.

'' Oh my God, did you see that?''

'' Yeah.''

'' She was crying.'' said Abby. Tony frowned.

'' You don't think Jenny likes him, do you?'' Abby shrugged.

'' I always got that vibe off of her.'' They both looked at her again, she seemed unable to tear her gaze away from the happy couple.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva pushed Gibbs off, with a smile.

'' Not now, I am too wet.''

'' That's the whole point.'' grinned Gibbs, Ziva chuckled but got herself up. She offered her hand which Gibbs took and she pulled him up. He pressed a kiss to her lips and she pulled away.

'' Zee-''

'' Do you feel like we are being watched?'' Gibbs felt the hairs rise on his neck, she was right.

'' DiNozzo, if that's you, I swear to God...''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony froze.

'' Shit, how'd he know?''

'' It's Gibbs, he always knows.'' Tony was about to reply, when they saw Jenny stand up.

'' Oh my God.'' said Abby.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' No, not DiNozzo, me.'' Ziva's jaw dropped and Gibbs swallowed. Jenny walked down the hill as gracefully as she could, the two gulped. She looked upset, a trait Gibbs had experienced before. Gibbs moved to stand in front of Ziva, if Jenny was going to lash out, he would take it. Jenny stood in front of Gibbs, tear marks down her face. Ziva felt her heart deflate, she never wanted to hurt her best friend.

'' Jen-''

'' Didn't Paris mean anything?'' asked Jenny, her voice thick and her chest heaving. Ziva looked down, hoping that Gibbs would be truthful, even if it did hurt for her to hear.

'' At the time, yeah.'' Jenny let a sob escape. She looked at Ziva, who tried to reach out to her, to comfort her, but Jenny pulled back.

'' Jenny...'' said Ziva, Jenny shook her head, turned and ran, ignoring Ziva's calls. Ziva was about to run after her but Gibbs wrapped his arms around her waist.

'' Jet, she is upset-''

'' Yeah, she needs a minute.'' Ziva pulled against him.

'' But Jet-''

'' Hey, look at me.'' Ziva looked at him, tears in her eyes. The last thing on the planet she wanted to do was hurt Jenny, especially after everything she had done for her.

'' Let her cool off, then talk to her.'' Ziva rolled her head.

'' She is my best friend Jethro, and I did not tell her one of the most important things in my life.'' Gibbs kissed her forehead.

'' Come on, it's getting dark, we should go back.'' Ziva nodded and let Gibbs pull her up the hill.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tony and Abby watched as Ziva and Gibbs walked up the hill and away, they climbed along the tree and got down.

'' We didn't see any of that did we?'' Abby shook her head.

'' No. Come on we better move.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Benjamin looked up to see Abby and Tony come in, sweaty and out of breath.

'' Where have you two been?'' Abby and Tony exchanged glances.

'' We went out for a run.'' Ben raised his eyebrows in disbelief, but let it slide, they came in and were about to sit down but Ben stopped them.

'' I suggest you two wash up, dinner will be ready soon.'' Tony and Abby nodded and ran up the stairs. They went into the bathroom and they looked at each other with shock on their faces.

'' Oh my God, what do we do?'' asked Abby, sitting on the edge of the bath. Tony shrugged.

'' Boss is going to kill us.'' Abby let her head fall into her hands.

'' What?''

'' I knew she had feelings for him.'' Tony went wide eyed.

'' What?!''

'' After the karaoke, when we came here and you went to Jackson's, Jenny said that she would like to think she had another chance and that she felt something with him.'' Tony closed his eyes.

'' We are in a pickle. Come on, we'd better move incase Boss is back.'' said Tony. Abby nodded and they both washed up before going back downstairs. They had just stepped into the living room when Ziva pushed past them, ignoring Ben calling her.

Tony and Abby sat down at the table and they waited for Ziva and Jenny to join them all. Ziva came back down with a different set of clothes and her hair was tied back. Ben looked around.

'' Where is Jennifer?'' asked Ben. Ziva looked at Gibbs, who looked back.

'' Dunno.'' said McGee.

'' I think I saw her slip out earlier.'' said Jackson. Ziva stood.

'' Well I am going to look for her.'' said Ziva, before storming out. Ben and Gibbs got up to follow her.

They saw her run into the stables and then they saw her bolt out of the stables, with Serafina on bareback.

'' Ziva, be careful!'' shouted Ben, but she didn't hear, all she could hear was the beating of her heart as it was slowly consumed with guilt.


	15. Damsels in Distress

Gibbs/Ziva fic:My Uncle Benjamin

Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance

M Rating

Hiya! I love the reviews and I really appreciate them and all of the alerts and the occasional favourite stories and author! All of those things really make my day! They give me a really good boost!

This chapter is for SarahShalomDavid, because.... well she was a massive help and she taught me something about ! I didn't know that you can find out how many reviews and alerts you got! Isn't technology amazing?!

I'm basing Jenny/Ziva friendship on an incredible friendship I have with my best friend, I love her to bits and she means alot to me, so this is for her, not that she knows it :)

Chapter Fifteen- Damsels in Distress

_Jenny ran as fast as her legs could carry her, ignoring Ziva's cries._ She could feel the tears pour down her face, making it cold as a wind had picked up. She looked at her watch. not caring it was twenty past seven, not caring if her stomach growled at her, just simply not caring. She looked up to see the darkening sky darken more as heavy rainclouds gathered. Who cared if it rained and she got wet? She didn't.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva galloped her way to wear she and Jethro were, she looked at Jenny's spaced out footprints, she had been running.

_No shit Ziva, you did hurt her._

But I did not mean to...

_Too late._

Ziva jumped off of her horse and inspected the footprints, she then looked at the sky as it darkened and sighed. She clicked her tongue and Serafina trotted over to her.

'' Sef, go home.'' said Ziva, just as the first raindrop fell, landing on Ziva's head. The mare shook her head and stomped her foot. Ziva looked at her horse and saw loyalty in her eyes.

'' Oh what would I do without you?'' Ziva climbed back onto Serafina and gasped as more cold rain fell.

'' Come on girl.'' said Ziva as she urged Serafina to gallop.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs paced the living room floor, he was worried for Jen, but most of all for Ziva.

'' _Didn't Paris mean anything?''_ Gibbs sighed, he had told her the truth, it did, once. But she left him to get screwed. She ditched him to play with politics and big boys and left him to pick up the pieces, and this was _his _fault? He growled in frustration. Women!

Tony looked at Abby as they watched their boss, slowly loosing his cool.

'' What?'' asked Abby, worried for everybody.

'' We should tell him what we know.'' Abby looked at him with wide eyes.

'' No way, he'll only kill us, well you, coz I'm the favourite.'' Tony shook his head.

'' Look at him! He's going nuts!'' Abby sighed.

'' Ok.'' They both got up and walked over to Gibbs.

'' Hey Boss?''

'' Not now DiNozzo.'' said Gibbs, still pacing. Abby nudged him.

'' Boss, we saw what happened.'' Gibbs stopped pacing and looked at Tony, who paled under his mentors gaze.

'' What?'' he said, his voice dangerously low.

'' We want you to know we're behind you and we're sorry for spying on you-''

'' We were gonna go once we saw you and Ziva kiss but then Jenny came and-''

'' You saw me and Ziva kiss?'' asked Gibbs, his eyes flashing different shades of blue.

'' Boss, we're sorry.'' said Tony, lowering his head for Gibbs to headslap him. He looked up when Gibbs didn't tap him. Gibbs sighed and sat down.

'' How bad was she Abs?'' asked Gibbs. Abby bit her lip.

'' She looked really upset Gibbs.'' he nodded and sighed again.

'' I should have fucking told her.'' Ben frowned.

'' Less of that language under my roof, thank you Jethro.'' Gibbs looked at Ben.

'' Sorry.'' Abby and Tony took a step back in shock. Gibbs said sorry...

'' And I will have less of that attitude also.'' Gibbs looked at Tony, then back at Ben.

'' Get up off of your ass Jethro and find them.'' said Ben. Gibbs stood.

'' You'll help?'' Ben put his hands on Gibbs' shoulders.

'' Of course I will.'' Gibbs nodded. Tony looked at Abby.

'' We'll help too Boss.'' Gibbs nodded again. McGee came over.

'' Boss, it's hammering down.'' Gibbs sighed. Ben looked at them.

'' We will need to hurry, I do not think either of them have jackets.'' Gibbs shook his head. Ben looked at Ducky.

'' Will you stay here? Have towels and warm clothes ready and make sure there are showers available for the girls.'' Ducky nodded and Abby put her hand up.

'' I'll stay and help Ducky.'' Ben nodded and ran a thumb over her cheek.

'' Thank you, there is some soup left over, warm it up.'' Abby nodded and went to stand next to Ducky.

'' McGee, DiNozzo, move it.'' Jackson stood.

'' I'm coming too.'' Gibbs nodded.

'' Whatever.'' he muttered, he was honestly too worried about Ziva and Jenny to care. He grabbed his jacket and left the house with Jackson, Ben and ever faithful DiNozzo and McGee on his tail. Gibbs' teeth began to chatter, McGee was right, it was hammering down.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva got off of Serafina as she saw a figure standing on top of a hill, Ziva shrugged and ran up, leaving Serafina alone. Ziva stood next to the figure who happened to be Jenny. Ziva looked at her, Jenny's face was drenched, whether it was with tears or rain Ziva wouldn't know.

'' Jen...'' Jenny looked at her, her green eyes a mixture of emotions, mainly hurt and sadness.

'' What?''

'' Jen I never meant to hurt you-''

'' When did this happen?'' Ziva looked at her, forgetting the wet and cold.

'' A while ago-''

'' When! Ziva!'' cried Jenny.

'' Eight months ago, but we liked each other before then.'' Jenny nodded.

'' Jen I was going to tell you-''

'' But what? You forgot?'' asked Jenny. Ziva watched as she ran her hand over her wet face.

'' Those things I said, when me, you and Abby slept in the same room... Ziva why didn't you say? God I must have looked like an idiot!'' Ziva shook her head.

'' Not to me. You were together and you loved each other, it is ok-''

'' No it's not ok Ziva, I screwed it up and now I'll never be with him.'' Ziva looked down.

'' Jen-''

'' I would give anything for a second chance.'' Ziva looked at her.

'' Is that what you want? A second chance with Gibbs?'' Jenny looked at her.

'' Yes, but-''

'' Then have one.'' said Ziva, Jenny's face fell.

'' But you-'' Ziva cupped Jenny's face.

'' Jenny, you are my best friend and I have known you longer. Yes, I love Jethro, with all of my heart and soul but I do not want to loose you.'' Jenny let out a sob.

'' I couldn't do that, not after all the crap you've been through.'' Ziva had tears in her eyes.

'' Jen I do not know what to do. I love him so much it hurts to even think about being away from him, but I love you too, you are my best friend.'' Jenny hugged Ziva close.

'' You brought me here, without you, Jethro and I never would have met. Jenny, what do you want me to do?'' asked Ziva, tears falling down her cheeks. Jenny smiled.

'' You do love him.''

'' Yes, with everything I can give.'' Jenny nodded.

'' It's ok, I'm ok with it. I could never take Jethro away from you. He's happy, you're happy, I'm just jealous-''

'' Jen-''

'' Let me finish, I'm jealous but I will get over it. When it's love, it's love. There is nothing that can be done, and to be honest I would rather he loved you than that stupid army colonel.'' Ziva smiled.

'' Now that was someone I was ready to shoot.'' Jenny smiled and pulled Ziva in for another hug.

'' I'm always here for you Zee.''

'' And you Jenny.''

'' And Ziva?''

'' Hmm?''

'' I love you too.'' Ziva squeezed Jenny, then broke apart, they were now both really cold and wet and to make matters worse, they were both tired from all that emotion. Holding hands they walked down the hill. Ziva stopped and looked around, Serafina was nowhere to be seen. She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled, but she didn't come running. Jenny looked at Ziva.

'' What's wrong?''

'' Serafina should be here.'' Jenny pointed at hoof prints, they weren't as deep as the others, which meant Serafina had gone home. Ziva sighed.

'' Well I did tell her to go home.'' said Ziva, sighing. Jenny nodded then yawned, which Ziva did just after.

'' We can not go to sleep Jenny, we will freeze.'' said Ziva tiredly. Jenny nodded.

'' This is my fault.'' Ziva pulled her and they began to follow Serafina's trail.

'' Why?''

'' If I didn't behave like a spoilt brat, this wouldn't have happened.'' Ziva squeezed her hand.

'' If we are going by that logic, it is my fault. I should have told you sooner.'' Jenny returned the squeeze.

'' The whole secret thing feels good, huh?'' Ziva grinned.

'' Uh huh, not that it is much of a secret anymore.''

'' Who knows?''

'' Everyone important to us, apart from McGee. I do not thing we will both hide anymore, I think we will just wait for the dime to drop.'' Jenny chuckled.

'' Penny, Ziva. Penny to drop.'' Ziva shrugged, too tired to care. They came across a tree with a small dry spot under it.

'' Shall we wait or keep moving?'' asked Ziva.

'' We should keep moving but I am shattered.'' Ziva nodded and they went under the tree, the rain beating down upon them lessened but it wasn't by much. Ziva shivered and Jenny hugged her.

'' Sorry, Ziva.''

'' Oh what are best friends slash sisters for?'' asked Ziva rhetorically tucking her head into Jenny's neck. Ziva willed her eyes to stay open but they wouldn't follow her orders and as far as she could tell Jenny wasn't having much luck either.

_Come on Jethro, I need you..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs' gut twisted, the rain was falling harder and still no sign of either of them. He, Ben, Tony, McGee and Jackson were on horse back. Jackson, Tony and McGee went one way, while he and Ben went another.

Ben looked at Gibbs.

'' Something you want to say?'' Gibbs looked at him.

'' I just hope they are ok. Ziva isn't a great fan of the rain, and neither was Jen the last time I checked.'' Ben nodded and was about to answer but he heard a neigh, he looked ahead to see Serafina. Gibbs frowned.

'' That's Serafina, so where's Ziva?''

'' We are about to find out.'' Ben and Gibbs clicked their tongues and cantered after Serafina.

After a while of cantering he saw Jackson and Tony and McGee.

'' This way, DiNozzo!'' shouted Gibbs. They soon followed and they were all cantering together. Serafina stopped at the bottom of the hill and looked at Ben, who jumped off of his horse and patted her neck.

'' Well done girl.'' Gibbs jumped off of his horse and saw a trail of two pairs of footprints, he began to follow them, which was hard considering the rain was impairing his vision. Tony and McGee followed their boss, along with Jackson and Ben. Gibbs stopped and looked around, which was when he saw a flash of red. He ran over to the tree and saw Ziva and Jenny fast asleep.

'' They're over here!'' he shouted over his shoulder. Ben came running.

'' Oh no.'' he uttered, he bent down and checked Ziva's neck for a pulse. A wave of relief washed over them all when Ben verified the presense of one. Gibbs moved over and picked Ziva up and went back to his horse. Ben lifted Jenny up and followed Gibbs. Gibbs passed Ziva to Tony, who held her as Gibbs climbed onto the horse, Gibbs took Ziva back and began to canter back to Ben's home. Ben passed Jenny to Ben and took her back off of him after he climbed onto his horse and cantered after Gibbs. Ben, Tony and McGee looked at each other, before hopping back onto their horses and riding after them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abby paced up and down the floor.

'' Where are they? Shouldn't they be back by now?'' cried Abby. Ducky looked up from folding blankets for the women.

'' Abigail. They will be found. There is no need to despair.'' Abby pouted then went over t ostir the soup she had heated up.

'' They shouldn't have been out there in the first place.'' said Abby to herself. Ducky shook his head and looked out the window to see horses galloping towards the house.

'' Looks like you have no need to worry, they are back.'' Abby watched as Gibbs and Ben walked in. Ziva in Gibbs' arms and Jenny in Ben's.

'' We have to change them.'' said Ben, Gibbs nodded. Ducky looked at them.

'' Perhaps you should take a warm cloth and wipe them down first.'' suggested Ducky. Ben and Gibbs nodded.

'' I've got Ziva.'' said Gibbs, before taking his lover's sleeping form upstairs. Ben looked at Abby.

'' I will carry her up but the rest is up to you. I do not wish to invade her privacy.'' said Ben, Abby nodded and followed Ben up the stairs. Ducky looked at Jackson, McGee and Tony.

'' I suggest you all get yourselves dry, I don't think all of you need to come down with colds.'' said Ducky, the three men nodded and disappeared upstairs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs stripped Ziva and ran a warm cloth over her body, he watched as she stirred and looked at him.

'' Jenny.'' she said as she tried to sit up, Gibbs pushed her back down.

'' Jenny's being looked after by Abby.'' Ziva nodded and frowned as Gibbs pressed his ear to her bare chest.

'' Your chest is rattling.'' observed Gibbs. Ziva rolled her eyes.

'' I am fine, I just need some clothes.'' said Ziva, looking around. Gibbs pulled some clothes out of her bag and helped her to get dressed. She put her hand on his shoulder and began to cough. Gibbs looked at her.

'' You ok?''

'' It is just a cough Jethro, I am fine.'' Gibbs frowned and kissed her forehead.

'' Ziver, you've slashed your shoulder and now this, what next?'' Ziva looked at him.

'' I do not understand.''

'' Bad luck happens in threes.'' Ziva looked at him.

'' I almost lost my best friend. That is my bad luck over and done with.'' said Ziva, she was about to leave when Gibbs pulled her to his embrace and hugged her tight.

'' As much as I love you, don't do that again.'' said Gibbs, before pressing a kiss to her temple. Ziva hugged him tight.

'' No promises, but I love you too.'' Gibbs kissed her forehead and they both chuckled when Ziva's stomach rumbled.

'' Come on, let's get you a bite to eat.'' Ziva nodded and they left the room together.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ben looked up as Ziva and Gibbs appeared down the stairs. Ben motioned for Ziva to come sit with him on the rocking chair. Ziva smiled and made herself comfortable on her uncle's lap and rest her head on his shoulder. Jenny was sat curled into Abby's side, she watched how Gibbs had helped her down the stairs, she felt a flitter of jealousy but it disappeared. Her best friend deserved the best and suffice it to say, Gibbs was the best.


	16. Heart to Hearts

Gibbs/Ziva fic:My Uncle Benjamin

Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance

M Rating

Hmm, me thinks a chapter where the girls are ill is in order...I'm sure you would like to see Gibbs' bedside manner...

Ziva is OOC, but I remember when I had a fever... I felt so miserable and crap so I'm basing it on that.

Erm... yeah, I cloned Ben, two are better than one, but it's just for this chapter though :)

I thought I'd dedicate this chap to OMDP92 if only to make her smile :)

Chapter Sixteen- Heart to Hearts

Gibbs watched as Ziva and Jenny ate in silence, he was glad the two made up. He looked around the room and saw Abby and Tony chatting away, obviously nervous if their body language was anything to go by, then Gibbs remembered. They followed him and Ziva, that was enough to warrent a headslap. He stood and gave a stare to Tony and Abby, before disappearing upstairs. Tony gulped.

'' We should follow.'' Abby nodded. They both got up and followed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abby closed the door behind her after she and Tony stepped into the room Gibbs was waiting for them in.

'' What on God's green Earth inspired you to follow me and Ziva?'' Abby looked at the floor, while Tony looked at his shoes. Gibbs sighed.

'' 5, 4, 3, 2-''

'' It was my idea Gibbs.'' said Abby. Tony looked at his Boss.

'' We're sorry Boss.'' Gibbs leant forward and headslapped him.

'' No apologies DiNozzo.''

'' Right, I meant it won't happen again Boss.'' Gibbs nodded and headslapped Tony again.

'' Ow! What was that for?''

'' For following me.'' He stepped into Abby's personal space and held her chin.

'' Don't do it again Abby.'' Abby shook her head and Gibbs left. Tony scowled.

'' It wasn't even my idea and I get slapped?'' Abby giggled.

'' That's coz I'm the favourite Tony.'' Tony scoffed.

'' We'll see what Miss David has to say about that.'' Abby grinned and thumped him playfully in the chest.

'' Come on, we'd better go back downstairs.'' Tony nodded in agreement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva looked up as Ben sat next to her, tucking a curl behind her ear. Jenny smiled and was about to leave the table but Ben shook his head.

'' I assume whatever the problem was has been sorted?'' Ziva and Jenny nodded.

'' I hope so.'' said Ziva, Jenny smiled.

'' It is, you deserve to be together.'' Ziva smiled into her uncle's shoulder. Ben smiled and stroked Ziva's hair.

'' Good, now Jenny as hard as it may be, you need to speak to Jethro.'' Jenny nodded and Ziva nodded too. Ben looked at Gibbs over his shoulder.

'' And I suggest you do it now.'' Jenny stood and walked over to Gibbs, he looked at her and fiddled with her sleeve.

'' Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone preferably.'' Gibbs nodded and stood and Jenny followed him up the stairs. Ziva watched with great interest and smiled as her uncle kissed her head.

'' It will be alright my Ziva.'' Ziva stood up, with her bowl in her hand and nodded.

'' I know.'' she said before coughing into her free hand. Ben stood up and patted her back with a concerned look on his face. Ziva grinned at him.

'' I am fine, it is just a cough.'' Ben shook his head and took the bowl off of her.

'' You are going to sit down right now.'' Ziva sighed.

' Uncle Benjamin, I am fine, I have had worse.'' Ben shook his head.

'' Ziva, unlike your father I actually care about you, please do as I ask.'' Ziva nodded and made Abby move up a bit so she could sit down. Ben shook his head. He would have to keep an eye on Ziva.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs sat on Ziva's bed, watching as Jenny stood in front of him. She paced for a minute before stopping and looking at him.

'' I don't know where to start.''

'' Speak from your heart, Jen.'' Jenny sighed.

'' I'm sorry.'' she said. Gibbs tilted his head.

'' I am sorry too.'' Jenny looked at him.

'' Why are you sorry, you didn't do anything wrong.'' Gibbs shook his head.

'' Oh but I did. I shoulda told you. Not because you're Zee's best friend or because of our past but because of your position.'' Jenny sat next to him.

'' Because of the job?''

'' Yeah, but we should have told you regardless and I am sorry.'' said Gibbs. Jenny nodded, then looked at her nails.

'' I shouldn't have acted the way I did, it was immature and selfish. Not to mention Ziva and I are smothering with colds.'' Gibbs nodded.

'' It's ok-''

'' No it's not! Jethro you should have heard her! She was being so selfless and she came out in the pouring rain to find me.'' Gibbs sighed and held Jen's hand.

'' Jen-''

'' I'm an idiot, Jethro, I fooled myself into thinking that there could be a remake of Paris between us. I fooled myself into thinking that there was still a possibility for us to be together again.'' said Jenny, mentally beating herself up over it. Gibbs sighed.

'' Jen, the past is the past, what we had... I'll never forget but I love Ziva, she's here and now, you were there and then.'' Jenny could feel tears coming to her eyes, not in jealousy but because of how Jethro expresed his love for Ziva, he was a very quiet man and kept most if not all thoughts to himself.

'' Jethro, I think I still have feelings for you-'' Gibbs let her hand go and stood.

'' Jen-'' Jenny stood up and captured his hand.

'' Listen to me, please, before you walk off. I think I still have feelings for you but I will get over it, I know I will. I'm sorry Jethro.'' Gibbs cupped her face.

'' Don't apologise for what you can't control Jen. And I hope you do, I hope you find some guy that'll sweep you off your feet and love and cherish you. But it's not me, I'm that guy for Ziva... or so I hope.'' Jenny nodded.

'' You are Jethro, in all the time I've known her... I have never seen her smile the way she does.'' Gibbs smiled and pressed a kiss to Jenny's temple.

'' I'm glad we talked Jen, even if it is half one in the morning.'' Gibbs let go of her hand and opened the door for Jenny to pass. Jenny nodded, sensing their talk was over.

'' Jethro, again, I'm sorry.'' Gibbs shook his head.

'' It's fine, as far as I'm concerned it's another reason and way to show Zee what she means to me.'' Jenny smiled at him.

'' You really do love her.'' Gibbs nodded.

'' Yeah, I do.'' Jenny grinned.

'' Enough to marry her?'' Gibbs chuckled.

'' Maybe one day.''

'' Enough to make me an Aunt?''

'' Don't push it Jen.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva looked up and watched as Jenny and Gibbs walked into the lounge, she hoped things were ok between the two. She looked at the clock and yawned, her body ached and her head was throbbing, she hoped she didn't have the flu. She didn't like the idea of feeling like crap for a while. She pressed her hand to her head and sighed, she was burning up. She stood and looked for her uncle. She looked at Ducky.

'' Where is Uncle Benjamin?'' asked Ziva. Jackson looked at her.

'' He went to bed, half an hour ago, didn't you see him go?'' The team looked at her.

'' No, I did not.'' she said tiredly. Her body was aching and she was hot but cold at the same time. Gibbs stood up.

'' You ok?'' Ziva nodded.

'' I just want my uncle.'' said Ziva, walking past him, Gibbs watched her, something wasn't right.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ben turned the page of his book after sipping from his glass of whiskey. He liked quiet evenings to himself, just him, some alcohol and a good book. He looked up as he sensed someone was about to enter his room. He raised an eyebrow when Ziva knocked then came in. He set his book down.

'' What is wrong my angel?'' Ziva crawled onto her uncle's bed, as if she had no energy, she all but collapsed on his chest. Ben sat up and watched as Ziva's eyes filled up with water.

'' I do not feel well.'' Ben placed his hand and Ziva's forehead and tutted.

'' Oh my angel, come here.'' said Ben, pulling her tired and aching body closer to him. She coughed and she could feel her misery overwelming her. Ben cradled her head and kissed her forehead.

'' You need to sleep.'' Ziva whimpered as he moved her, Ben lay her down and got up.

'' Stay here, I will go get Ducky to look you over, yes?'' Ziva nodded and closed her tired eyes. Ben was about to leave the room when Gibbs came in.

'' What's wrong?'' asked Gibbs, concerned for Ziva. Ben sighed.

'' It would seem she is unwell after her excursion in the rain.'' said Ben. Gibbs sat next to her and stroked her hair. He looked at Ben.

'' Jenny's alright.''

'' Jenny is not from a warm climate.'' said Ben, his eyes flashed as Ziva coughed. Gibbs put his hand on Ziva's head.

'' She's really hot.'' Ben nodded.

'' A fever, stay with her, I am going to fetch Ducky.'' said Ben, before leaving. Gibbs stroked Ziva's cheek.

'' Oh baby, why didn't you say you weren't feeling well?'' sighed Gibbs, kissing her sweaty forehead.

'' I was fine a minute ago, it just came on.'' said Ziva, shivering, despite her high temperature. Gibbs kissed her cheek and stroked her hair, Ziva moved out of his reach.

'' I do not want you getting what I have.'' Gibbs scoffed.

'' I wouldn't worry about it. What's yours is mine, remember?'' Ziva smiled and closed her eyes, a tear falling down her cheek. Gibbs looked at her.

'' You in any pain?'' Ziva shook her head.

'' You can ask Jenny, I am miserable whenever I get ill.'' said Ziva, her eyes still closed. Gibbs nodded.

'' Ok... I have never looked after you when you've been ill.''

'' Trust me ahuvi, you will run a million miles away after looking after me. I am so whiny I can rival a newborn.'' Gibbs kissed her head.

'' Maybe one day we'll test that out.'' Ziva looked at him.

'' You want children?'' Gibbs shrugged.

'' Do you?'' Ziva was about to answer when Ben re-entered the room followed by Ducky. Ziva smiled when she saw the doctor.

'' Shalom Ducky.'' she said tiredly. Ducky sat next to Ziva on the bed after Gibbs moved to be on the other side of her.

'' Hello my dear. It seems this trip hasn't been very good to you.'' Ziva shook her head after Ducky put a thermometer in her mouth.

'' It has been very good to me, I found my uncle, Ducky, nothing can beat that.'' Gibbs looked at Ben, who had tears in eyes. Gibbs smiled to himself, this was the sort of man who should have raised Ziva, a man not afraid to show emotion. Ducky shushed her and then checked her temperature.

'' Oh my, 103.7... May I suggest a few windows are opened.'' said Ducky. Ben opened a window and Ziva got herself under the covers. They looked at her.

'' I am freezing.'' she protested. Ducky nodded.

'' In that case, I suggest you sleep my dear, it has been a late night and you need the rest.'' said Ducky standing up. He walked to the door.

'' I assume one of you will be staying with her.''

'' I will.'' said Ben and Gibbs in unison, Ziva rolled her eyes.

'' They both are Ducky.'' said Ziva, Ducky nodded and was about to leave but Ziva called him.

'' Yes?''

'' Keep an eye on Jen for me.'' said Ziva, if she had a crappy fever then Jenny must have too. Ducky nodded.

'' Of course, my dear, I will see you all tomorrow.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ducky left the bottom step and gave a tired sigh, the team and Jackson looked at him.

'' What's going on?'' asked McGee. Ducky walked over to Jenny and placed a hand on her forehead.

'' It seems Ziva has a temperature.'' Jenny took her head away from Ducky's hand.

'' I'm fine Ducky.'' said Jenny.

'' Ziva's request.'' Jenny nodded.

'' Ziva's ill?'' asked Tony, Ducky nodded.

'' I'm afraid so.'' said Ducky, sittng down next to Jenny. Jackson sighed.

'' The poor girl, first the horse, now this. What's next?'' Tony sighed and hugged Abby closer who had moved over to him after she heard Ziva was ill.

'' How bad is the fever?'' asked Abby.

'' Well, her temperature is quite high so I would anticipate a bad night for Miss David.'' Abby frowned.

'' Poor Ziva.'' said McGee. Abby shook her head.

'' She'll get over it, I mean she is an assassin after all. It'll take more than a stupid fever to wear her down.'' Jenny nodded.

'' She has a very good immune system too, she'll be on her feet in no time.'' said Jenny confidently, before yawning. The team and Jackson looked at her, she put her hands up defensively.

'' I'm tired.'' Abby nodded and mirrored Jenny's yawn.

'' It's quite late.'' said Tony, Abby rest her head on Tony's shoulder and McGee glared at him.

'' I think we should all stay down here tonight, it would be best.'' Abby nodded and got up and sat next to Jenny and curled into her side, Jenny smiled and rest her head on Ducky's shoulder and closed her eyes. Ducky smiled and motioned for Tony to take his place.

'' It would not be wise of me to sleep, especially if I am needed.'' Tony nodded and took his place, letting Jenny sleep on his shoulder. McGee rest his head on the chair behind him and Jackson looked at Ducky.

'' I will stay awake with you.'' Ducky grinned.

'' It is appreciated... chess?'' Jackson grinned and stood up to get the board and pieces.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gibbs stroked Ziva's hair while she slept fitfully. Ben sighed and wiped her forehead with a cool damp cloth. Gibbs held Ziva's hand and kissed her knuckles, Ben watched, smiling at Gibbs' gesture.

'' Hmm...'' Gibbs looked at him.

'' Hmm, what?''

'' A hardcore marine like you, expressing emotion?'' Gibbs grinned.

'' Only when she's asleep.'' Ben chuckled, then turned serious.

'' She needs a man like you. She needs someone to show her that Eli's emotionless world is wrong.'' Gibbs nodded listening to Ben.

'' In all the time I've known her, I've seen her cry once.'' Ben looked at him.

'' In all the time you have been together or since you met?''

'' Since we met.''

'' What happened?''

'' I was blown up and put into a coma. When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything, after a while I remembered bits but Ziva got my memory back.'' Ben had a gentle concerned frown on his forehead.

'' What happened?''

'' She came into my hospital room and she made me headslap her, she told me some things about the past and a bit got to her and she just cried.'' Ben nodded.

'' I bet she beat herself up for doing that.'' Gibbs nodded and Ben scowled.

'' If I get my hands on Eli, I swear...'' threatened Ben. Gibbs nodded, he didn't see the need to tell him that Ziva had thought about revenge on her father already.

'' Believe me the feeling's mutual.'' Ben chuckled.

'' Well, you will have to wait your turn, there is a large queue from what I hear.'' Gibbs chuckled, but he stopped when Ziva muttered something in her sleep and turned over. Gibbs let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Ben sighed and shook his head. Gibbs looked at Ben.

'' What was she like? When she was a kid, I mean.'' Ben bit his lip, while in thought.

'' When she was with me or Eli?'' Gibbs shrugged.

'' Both.''

'' With Eli, she was very quiet and she was very wary of him. She was a different person around him. Whenever he was away, she would come out of her shell and she would be a normal kid.'' Gibbs nodded.

'' So Eli was a repressive bastard.'' Ben nodded.

'' Yes, but only towards her, which really wound me up. Ari and Tali were free to do as they pleased, he made them do their training but apart from that, the world was their oyster.'' said Ben, stroking Ziva's hair after Gibbs moved his hand to her cheek.

'' Now I know what you meant by the queue.'' Ben chuckled.

'' I've never seen her ill before either.'' said Gibbs, Ben looked at her.

'' As far as Ziva is concerned anything that makes anyone human is a sign of weakness. She has her father to thank for that. That is why I am happy she has found someone like you, the fact that she allows herself to show that she is in love is amazing.'' Gibbs smiled to himself, Ben was congratulating him for helping Ziva realise that there was no such thing as invincibility or weakness in human traits, such as love and happiness.

'' She said to me that she was whiny whenever she is ill... was she joking?'' asked Gibbs. Ben let a memory consume his thoughts.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_A seven year old Ziva crept down the stairs in her pajamas. She went into the lounge to see her uncle reading a newspaper with a glass of whiskey by his side. Ziva snivelled and clapped her hand to her mouth as Ben looked at her. He put his paper down._

_'' Why are you not in bed, Ziva?'' asked Ben, Ziva rubbed her eye with a tiny fist, she was sniffing and her shoulders were moving when she did. Her eyes were red and puffy. Ben loved Ziva dearly but today she had been whining non stop and to be honest he had a headache, so he had put Ziva to bed early and treated himself to a glass for whiskey, for medicinal purposes of course. Ziva walked over to Ben and tried to climb up onto his lap, but Ben stood and picked her up._

_'' No, young lady, it's past your bedtime.'' as soon as that sentence left his mouth, Ziva bawled. Ben ignored his gut twisting in jealousy and put her back to bed, closing the door firmly behind him. He went back down stairs and not five minutes later, Ziva was back downstairs, her face was red and her whining had risen in volume. Ben stood up._

_'' Zivaleh Serafina David-''_

_'' I do not feel well.'' Ben looked at her and sighed._

_'' Ziva, it is better for you to rest in bed, go on.'' Ziva shook her head. Ben bit his lip, Ziva could be very testing at times, and unfortunately for him, it was one of those times, he thanked the Lord that he wasn't Eli, because if he was, he would have beaten Ziva into unconciousness. Ben looked at her, he took in her puffy eyes and red face, he sighed and sat in his rocking chair, he beckoned her with his finger and Ziva went over to him, Ben pressed a hand to her forehead and gasped._

_'' Ziva, you are burning up, my angel.'' said Ben, standing up and opening a window and sorting out a bowl of cold water and a cloth. Ziva looked at her uncle, tears streaming down her face._

_'' Uncle Benjamin...'' Ben looked at his niece and it happened almost in slow motion, Ziva projectile vomited over her uncle's laminated flooring. Ben placed the bowl and cloth down and went to his niece, who had begun to cry harder and louder, her voice not short of a scream. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' No, she was not joking.'' said Ben, Gibbs looked at him and sighed.

'' How bad?''

'' Very.'' Gibbs exhaled.

'' Great.'' Ben chuckled.

'' But as fast as she gets ill, it disappears almost as quickly. She will be fine in a day or two, maybe even less.'' Gibbs nodded and both men stayed quiet as the watched Ziva stir and open her eyes. Ben stroked her cheek.

'' Shalom, my angel.'' Ziva gave a tired smile.

'' What is the time?'' Gibbs looked at his watch.

'' Half four.'' Ziva smiled at him.

'' Still here?'' Gibbs kissed her hand.

'' Always.'' Ziva gave Gibbs and her uncle a sleepy smile before her eyes closed. Ben shook his head and sighed. Gibbs and Ben stayed silent for several minutes before Gibbs looked at Ben.

'' Can I ask you something?'' Ben nodded.

'' What would you say if I said I wanted to ask Ziva to marry me?''


	17. Cairo Flashbacks

Gibbs/Ziva fic:My Uncle Benjamin

Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance

M Rating

Hehe... I loved the reviews I got... Zibbs wedding, hmm... Kids... maybe... bearing in mind there might be a sequel...

I love SarahShalomDavid, for letting me have her amazing idea! So this is for you!

Oh and I LOVE Jenny, but this had to be done... sorry Jen!

People! I was serious when I said I wouldn't update if people's didn't vote in NCISmajorlyrocks' poll! Does this have to be my last update??? Come on people, it's just a few clicks of a mouse... It's fun! And before you all ask... yes I voted and I was the first one!

Such a shame really... oh and we have a tie breaker for 'Moring Routine' Fornell or Jackson.... Just vote, people!!!....*Puppy eyes* Pwease...

Chapter Seventeen- Cairo Flashback

_Gibbs looked at Ben._

_'' Can I ask you something?'' Ben nodded._

_'' What would you say if I said I wanted to ask Ziva to marry me?''_

Ben looked at Gibbs and looked at Ziva's sleeping form, he looked back.

'' Why? Is that what you want?'' Gibbs looked at Ziva.

'' Right now? More than anything.'' Ben looked at him.

'' Why now? Why not wait?'' Gibbs looked at him.

'' I don't think I can. I love her to pieces, she's everything to me Ben.'' confessed Gibbs. Ben looked down.

'' You can understand why I am...hesitant. You have had three previous marriages that ended in divorce. I do not want to see my Ziva hurt, not like that.'' Gibbs nodded.

'' I know, I know but Ziva, there's something about her, I love her.'' Ben looked at him.

'' My promise still stands. You hurt her... nobody will find your body.'' said Ben, Gibbs nodded.

'' I know I'm pushing it, but what would you say about grand kids?'' Ben chuckled.

'' I am her uncle, not father.'' Gibbs shrugged.

'' You're more of a father than Eli, anyway.'' said Gibbs, Ben bit his bottom lip.

'' In that case, yes, I would love some.'' Gibbs smiled, then Ben tapped his arm.

'' Have you spoken to her about this?''

'' Nope.'' Ben chuckled and shook his head.

'' I suggest you do.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The rest of the night was quiet and when the morning came, Ziva was bright eyed and bushy tailed. She sat in her uncle's bed, watching her uncle and boyfried sleep, their heads on their arms. She bit her bottom lip and thought about what Gibbs had said.

'' _You want children_?'' she had asked. He never gave her an answer, well, he did, it just wasn't the one she wanted to hear, typical Jethro, answering a question with a question. She saw her uncle stir and bit back a smile, he opened his eyes and looked around.

'' Good morning Ziva.''

'' Good morning.''

'' Are you feeling better?'' Ziva nodded.

'' Yeah.'' Ben nodded and kissed her forehead.

'' Ah, your temperature has gone down.'' said Ben, before tucking a sweaty curl behind her ear. Ziva smiled and looked at Gibbs.

'' You two have some talking to do, my angel.'' said Ben, watching Ziva watch Gibbs sleeping. She looked at him.

'' Children?'' Ben nodded.

'' But it is not the only subject.'' Ziva frowned then shrugged.

'' He knows where I am.'' said Ziva, before yawning. Ben smiled and kissed her forehead.

'' I will do you some breakfast, meanwhile, why not have a bath?'' suggested Ben, Ziva nodded and stroked Gibbs' hair.

'' I think that would be a good idea.'' said Ziva, holding her uncle's arm while trying t oget out of the bed, without disturbing Gibbs. He helped her to the bathroom and ran her a bath.

'' Would you like some help?'' Ziva shook her head.

'' But I would like to have Jenny up here.'' Ben nodded and disappeared. While Ben was gone, Ziva undressed herself and slid into the hot bubble bath her uncle had made her, she lay back and closed her eyes, only opening them as she heard a knock.

'' Yeah?''

'' It's me, Ziv.'' said a female voice.

'' It is open.'' said Ziva, Jenny opened the door and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

'' Can you lock it?'' Jenny locked the door and sat on the edge of the bath. Ziva sighed and rubbed her eyes.

'' You ok?'' asked Jenny, watching her friend. Ziva nodded and yawned.

'' The aftermath of that stupid fever.'' Jeny chuckled.

'' You got over that quick.'' Ziva hummed and lifted her hands out of the water and looked at them with great interest. Jenny frowned.

'' Something wrong?'' Ziva bit her lip.

'' I need to tell you something, but... I do not know how you will take it.'' Jenny put her hand under Ziva's chin.

'' Ziva, you got a fever proving how much of a friend you are to me, at least try me.'' Ziva looked at her.

'' I think I am pregnant.'' Jenny looked at her and Ziva looked down. Jenny sighed.

'' What makes you say that?''

'' I am sitting in a bath, two weeks after my period was due-''

'' Didn't it come?'' Ziva shook her head. Jenny tucked a curl behind Ziva's head.

'' Can I wash your hair?'' Ziva nodded and Jenny got up and wet Ziva's hair, it was a lot longer when it was wet. She picked up a bottle of shampoo and squirted some on her head and began to massage her head.

'' Have you done a test?'' asked Jenny, Ziva shook her head.

'' No, I am afraid to.'' Jenny sighed.

'' Why? Because of Jethro?''

'' You.'' Jenny stopped washing Ziva's hair for a minute.

'' Ziva, that was a long time ago.'' said Jenny, with tears in her eyes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A twenty three year old Ziva waved at her red headed friend as she grabbed her bag. Jenny's plane had landed in Tel Aviv and Ziva was waiting to take her back to her apartment, for rest and something to eat before they got their mission brief from the Director. Ziva laughed as Jenny threw her arms around her._

_'' What is it with Americans and expressing their emotions?'' asked Ziva rhetorically, returning the hug. Jenny smiled at Ziva and she noticed there was a subtle change in the way Jenny's emerald eyes sparkled. Jenny looked at her._

_'' Come on Ziva, what's a girl got to do to get a bite to eat?'' Ziva laughed and took Jenny's bag and slung it over her shoulder._

_They got back to Ziva's apartment and Ziva made something for them both to eat._

_'' The Director wants to see us for the mission briefing tomorrow at 06:00.'' Jenny held her fork of rice a centimetre from her mouth._

_'' You've got to be kidding me.'' Ziva shook her head and swallowed her mouthful._

_'' I wish I was... what is it you Americans say? Oh yes, there is no rest for the wicked.'' Jenny laughed._

_'' We're the good guys Zee.'' Ziva shrugged._

_'' The others are not. They do not rest.'' Jenny laughed again and Ziva couldn't resist joining in. Their friendship had grown beautifully over the past few years, ever since their first op together. Their first op... they had hated each other's guts, Jenny hated Ziva for being so cold towards her and Ziva hated Jenny for her too optimistic, hopeful American behaviour. They had put their differences aside and now, they were practically inseperable. _

_Ziva looked at Jenny and shook her head. Jenny smiled at her._

_'' What?''_

_'' There is something different about you... Oh, I bet it is your Marine boyfriend, oh... what is his name...'' said Ziva, Jenny nudged her arm and grinned._

_'' Ler-''_

_'' Oh yes, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, the blue eyed Marine Sniper... What has he done now... Oh do not tell me, he kissed you in a meeting?'' Jenny giggled._

_'' No, Ziva, he didn't kiss me in a meeting, that would be so unprofessional.'' Ziva rolled her eyes and picked up her plate._

_'' Ever the professional Jennifer.'' Jenny threw a cushion at Ziva and giggled._

_'' What have I told you about that full name thing David.'' warned Jenny, after watching Ziva stick her tongue out. Jenny shook her head and gave Ziva her empty plate and went off to her spare bedroom and lie down on the bed. _

_Ziva pooped her head around the bedroom door and saw that Jenny was asleep, she put the blanket around her and was about to leave when Jenny called her. Ziva spun and grinned._

_'' Yes?''_

_'' Come here.'' Ziva sat next to Jenny and looked at her._

_'' What?''_

_'' I'm pregnant.'' Ziva's eyes widened._

_'' What?... Jenny I cannot let-''_

_'' Ziva, it's a simple mission, we'll be ok as will my baby.'' _

_'' He is the father, yes?'' whispered Ziva, looking at a very small, hardly there bump on Jenny's torso. Jenny nodded._

_'' What does he say?'' Jenny bit her lip._

_'' He doesn't know.'' Ziva's hand hovered above her abdomen, as if she wanted to see and touch but was afraid to. Jenny pulled her hand the rest of the way and let it rest on her tummy. _

_'' You should tell him.'' said Ziva, her hand on Jenny's tiny bump. Jenny nodded._

_'' I will, when I get back.'' said Jenny. Ziva nodded and hugged her friend._

_'' I will do all I can to protect you Jenny, although I do not agree with you being here.'' said Ziva, resting her head on her unborn niece or nephew._

_'' Ziva, what are you doing?'' Ziva sat back up._

_'' I did it when my Ima was pregnant with Tali...'' muttered Ziva, Jenny smiled._

_'' Oh, go then.'' Ziva rest her head back down and kept her hand on the bump. Jenny smiled and closed her eyes. Mentally preparing herself for the mission to Cairo, but falling asleep just as quick as Ziva._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Five Days Later_

_Jenny groaned in pain as she was thrown into a dark cell, her face was bloody and her body was bruised. She heard a moan in the corner and she looked up to see Ziva, she crawled over and lay next to her._

_'' Hey.'' Jenny said hoarsely._

_'' Sorry, Jenny, I tried to stop them from taking you.'' whispered Ziva, her voice filled with pain. Jenny reached out and placed her hand on one of Ziva's. _

_'' It's ok, you can't do it all. They were gonna beat me eventually.'' said Jenny, Ziva let out a little chuckle. Jenny looked at Ziva, then felt her stomach cramp._

_'' Ziva...'' Ziva sat up and looked at Jenny._

_'' Hey, are you alright?'' Jenny screwed up her face and shook her head._

_'' My stomach.''_

_'' The baby?'' Jenny nodded and doubled over. Ziva reached out to her._

_'' How far are you Jenny?'' _

_'' Ohh... eleven weeks...'' Ziva placed her hand on her stomach._

_'' Could it be ectopic?'' Jenny bit her lip as a scream threatened to leave her mouth. Ziva rubbed her arm and looked up as a man came in._

_'' Who is next? The filthy Jew or the scumbag American.'' Ziva stood._

_'' You.'' she said before launching herself at him and snapping his neck. She took the man's gun and tucked it into the back of her trousers and pulled Jenny up._

_'' Ziva... I can't...'' whimpered Jenny. Ziva held her._

_'' You can if you wish to live.'' said Ziva, pulling her along and shooting any man that crossed their path. They ran out and Ziva used the butt of the gun to knock out a guard. She put Jenny into the back of the jeep and got into the front, she hotwired it and drove off before any of the men who had captured them, that were still alive could get them. Driving along, she found a cell phone and dialled a number._

_'' Shalom?''_

_'' Sarah, it is me, I need help.''_

_'' Ziva! I thought you were in Cairo!''_

_'' We were, but we got out and Jenny-''_

_'' Oh my God, the American, she is still alive?!''_

_'' She will not be, if we do not get her some medical help! She is pregnant and I think it is an ectopic pregnancy.'' said Ziva urgently, while driving as fast as she could._

_'' Oh no, is she-''_

_'' Sarah! Meet us at the safehouse with a medical team and all of the medication needed, please!''_

_'' Ziva, we are on our way!'' said Sarah, before hanging up. Ziva looked over her shoulder at Jenny, who, even though for her already pale complexion, had gotten even more pale, and she was perspiring aswell. _

_'' Hang on Jenny.'' said Ziva, turning back around, ignoring her broken fingers protests. _

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_One Day Later_

_Ziva walked into Jenny's room quietly, watching how Jenny was breathing, Ziva bit her lip, she knew Jenny wasn't asleep._

_'' Jen?'' whispered Ziva, Jenny sniffed and opened her emerald eyes, tears making them sparkle. Ziva sat on the edge of her bed and held Jenny's hand in her own broken one._

_'' What happened? They would not-''_

_'' You were right, it was ectopic.'' Ziva's face fell._

_'' It is my fault, I sho-''_

_'' No! It was biological, it wasn't because of them, although they didn't help.'' sniffed Jenny, a tear falling down her face. Ziva felt her eyes tearing up and shook them away._

_'' It was a boy.'' said Jenny, sadly. Ziva moved onto Jenny's bed and rest her head on her shoulder, ignoring her ribs and limbs shouting at her in pain._

_'' Jen-''_

_'' Ziva, promise me, if you ever meet Jethro, you won't say anything.''_

_'' I promise, I swear on the Star of David around my neck and our friendship.'' Jenny nodded and sighed._

_'' I wouldn't have made a good mother anyway.'' she said, Ziva kissed her cheek._

_'' I think you would have.'' Jenny nodded._

_'' Thank you Ziva.'' _

_'' For what?''_

_'' Saving my life.'' _

_Later that night Jen lay on her own in the bed, she felt cold and empty. She burrowed deeper under her covers and looked up as her door creaked open, she heard light footsteps across the floor and tug at her covers._

_'' Jen.'' whispered Ziva. Jenny sighed and pulled the covers back._

_'' What?''_

_'' Come on, I need to show you someone.'' Jenny looked at her and took her outstretched hand, noticing how Ziva compressed the hiss of pain for her as she held her hand. Jenny and Ziva walked until they stopped in front of a room. Ziva opened the door and let Jenny in first. Jenny walked over to the middle of the room where a tiny coffin lay, holding Jenny's baby. She looked at Ziva, who had kept a respectful distance away and beckoned her forwards._

_'' What-''_

_'' I asked Sarah to do the best for him. The coffin is hand made by a very good friend of mine.'' Jenny's bottom lip trembled._

_'' Do you want to hold him?'' Jenny nodded a small smile gracing her face at the thought of holding her baby. Ziva picked him up and handed him to Jenny who cradled him closely._

_'' I have a name for him, you know.'' whispered Jenny, as Ziva held them both._

_'' That is wonderful Jen, what is it?'' Jenny smiled and looked at her friend._

_'' Zee, because it is the male version of Ziva, yes?'' Ziva nodded._

_'' Of course.'' Ziva held onto both of them and sung to them both as Jenny said goodbye to her son._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_After Jenny said her goodbyes, Ziva led her back to her room and helped her back into the bed._

_'' Are you going to be ok?'' asked Ziva, standing at the door, Jenny shrugged._

_'' Can't you stay with me Ziva?'' Ziva nodded and walked back over to the bed and climbed in, next to Jenny. Jenny moved herself so that she was in Ziva's arms, resting her head on her chest, Ziva hugged her tight and Jenny felt tears come out of her eyes. Ziva stroked her hair with one hand, while whispering that everything would be okay. Ziva felt Jenny reach for something and felt her own lip tremble as she saw it was a picture of Jenny's Marine. Jenny traced light patterns on her own stomach and thought about what could have been. What would have happened if she had stayed? _

_'' Ziva...'' sniffed Jenny, Ziva kissed her friend's cheek._

_'' I am here.''_

_'' I should have stayed.'' _

_'' Maybe you should have, but it was an ectopic pregnancy Jenny, the result still would have been the same.'' Jenny let out a sob and Ziva held her tighter._

_'' I know. At least I got to hold him and say goodbye.'' she whispered. Ziva rest her cheek on Jenny's head._

_'' Yes, Jenny?''_

_'' Yeah?''_

_'' Please do not dwell upon what if's, it will only hurt you more.'' said Ziva, Jenny nodded._

_'' I know, thanks Ziva.'' Ziva nodded and felt her friend settle down for a sleep and felt that she should do the same._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Still, I am worried that-''

'' Ziva, look at me.'' Ziva looked at Jenny, tears in her eyes.

'' It's ok, it's your baby, you're not supposed to worry about me. You're supposed to be focusing on you, your baby and Jethro... speaking of which, does he know?'' Ziva shook her head.

'' No, but like I said, even I am not sure.'' Jenny finished washing Ziva's hair and sat on the edge of the bath.

'' Well, we could go to town and get one.'' suggested Jenny, Ziva nodded.

'' Or three, just to be sure.'' Jenny smiled and Ziva grinned at her.

'' Once you find out, you have to tell Jethro.'' Ziva nodded.

'' I will.'' Jenny grinned.

'' Good, listen, about the past-''

'' I have kept my word, I have not told him.'' said Ziva, looking into her friend's emerald eyes. Jenny nodded.

'' I knew you would, but that's not what I wanted to say.'' Ziva looked at her.

'' Ok.''

'' I wanted to say that what happened happened and I know you did your best to stop them from hurting me... Only think about you and your baby, don't worry about what I think or anyone else thinks for that matter. Don't worry about me, Zee, you deserve this.'' Ziva nodded and looked at her.

'' Thanks Jennifer.'' Jenny scowled and splashed Ziva, Ziva giggled and splashed her back.

'' Seriously though.''

'' I know, I will do as you ask, but I am still enrolling you to be godmother.'' Jenny looked at her.

'' Serious?'' Ziva nodded.

'' And an Aunt, considering what you are to me.'' Jenny hugged Ziva, forgetting that she was wet. Jenny let her go and Ziva laughed at the face she made.

'' Ok, I am getting out of the bath now.''

'' D'you want a hand?'' Ziva shook her head. Jenny moved out of the way and got Ziva's towel and held it out for her. Ziva took it and wrapped it around herself, Jenny looked at her and grinned.

'' What?''

'' You are going to be huge, Ziva, look at you, you're tiny.'' Ziva narrowed her eyes at her.

'' Thanks Jen.'' she said sarcastically. Jenny chuckled and they both left the bathroom, only to bump into Gibbs. He looked at both of the women and shook his head.

'' I don't think I wanna know what you two were doing in there.'' said Gibbs, Ziva smiled and looked at Jenny, who did the 'zip my lips and throw away the key' action, making her chuckle. Gibbs shook his head again.

'' I don't wanna know.'' he said before walking past Jenny, kissing Ziva's head and going downstairs. Ziva shook her head and went into the bedroom and Jenny followed her and sat on the bed, after closing the door.

'' Can we go today?'' asked Ziva, as she dried herself, Jenny looked at her face.

'' Yeah, I mean the sooner you know the better, right?'' Ziva chuckled.

'' Something like that, I have been thinking, I do not think it is just one period I have missed.'' Jenny nodded.

'' We'll see, won't we.'' said Jenny as Ziva pulled on her underwear, Jenny 'awwed' and Ziva smiled.

'' Jethro got them for me.'' she said, before pulling on a pair of black cargo pants. Jenny looked at the lacey blue underwear and shook her head.

'' He likes lace?''

'' Uh huh, alot more than me.'' Jenny laughed and stood as Ziva pulled on a black tank top.

'' Downstairs, we go.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ben had just dished up Ziva's breakfast and the team and Jackson were just finishing theirs, when Ziva and Jenny had appeared. Abby got up and ran to hug Ziva.

'' Oh, Ziva, you ok? How you feeling, Ben said your temperature is down! Are you feeling ok?'' Ziva laughed and pulled her head back to look at Abby.

'' I am fine, I feel well, my temperature is down and yes, I am feeling ok.'' Abby grinned and hugged her again.

'' That's great Ziva, I knew that stupid fever wouldn't keep you down for long!'' said Abby, while squeezing her, Ziva gasped and looked at Jenny for help.

'' Er, Abby, Ziva needs to eat.'' Abby let her go.

'' Sorry Ziva.'' said Abby, before guiding her over to her seat. Jenny grinned and watched as Ziva tucked into the breakfast her uncle had her. She jumped when she felt Gibbs' breath tickle her ear.

'' She ok?''

'' Yeah, the fever's completely gone.'' Gibbs nodded.

'' She got over that quick.'' he commented while watching her.

'' Hmm, she wouldn't be much of an assassin if she didn't get over things quick.'' said Jenny, Gibbs looked at her.

'' What aren't you telling me?'' Jenny looked at him.

'' Please, I make one assassin joke and you think I'm hiding the Declaration of Independance under my shirt, God...'' said Jenny. Gibbs shook his head.

'' Wow, someone's PMSing today.'' Jenny glared at him and Gibbs shrugged and walked over to Ziva and stood behind her, with his hands massaging her shoulders. Tony, Abby and Ducky looked at Jenny who smiled at them and went to grab a coffee. Ben was sitting in his rocking chair observing. Something had occured in the bathroom and he was sure Gibbs knew something had occured too.


	18. Relations

Gibbs/Ziva fic: My Uncle Benjamin

Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance

M Rating

Well, well, well... It came to my attention that I may have neglected a certain story, but here's a new chap anyway and I apologise for such delay... guess I finally got enough kicks up the backside... ehehe, hope you enjoy :) This one is for Ishty and all of those Uncle B lovers out there :)

Chapter Eighteen- Relations

Gibbs watched as Jenny and Ziva left Ben's house while he sat at the table holding a cup of coffee. Ziva was being... secretive, well not secretive, just quiet. Ever since her bath with Jenny, she'd been just... quiet. Gibbs respected the fact that both Ziva and Jenny shared a bond, it was good- for all of them. But it was something about the way that they were behaving that just didn't sit right with him, or his gut. Something big was coming their way, he just didn't know what.

Ben watched his nephew-in-law-to-be-hopefully for a few moments before joining him.

'' Dollar for your thoughts.'' he said sitting next to Gibbs. Gibbs looked at him and grinned, now he knew where Ziva got it from.

'' It's penny. Penny for your thoughts.'' Ben scoffed.

'' Does that matter? It is still currency.'' Gibbs nodded.

'' True.''

'' Something is bothering you.'' It was Gibbs turn to scoff.

'' Is it that obvious?'' Ben downed his tea.

'' Perhaps I will tend to the horses. They need to be ridden, an excellent oppurtunity to enjoy the sunshine.'' said Ben before leaving Gibbs. The silver haired agent stared after him.

'' Goddamn Davids, so bloody cryptic, what do horses have to do with anything?'' he muttered to himself following the elder David outside, leaving the rest of his team to their own devices.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' So are we just in town for the test or-''

'' We can have lunch too, if you want.'' said the red head. Ziva nodded and then mentally head slapped herself as she noticed her hand was resting on her flat tummy, Jenny giggled.

'' I kept doing that.'' said Jenny, Ziva shook her head.

'' It is not that, I might not even be pregnant, it might just-''

'' Be what? A phantom pregnancy?'' Ziva grinned.

'' Like a dog?''

'' Well, you are a bitch.'' joked Jenny, Ziva elbowed her in the ribs as they both laughed.

'' Nice Jen, really.'' The two women laughed as they walked into the town.

'' It's not as busy as it was a few days ago.'' observed Jenny.

'' It is still quite busy.''

'' Busy or not, Stillwater officially has talent.'' said Jenny, eyeing up a man in his late thirties, while he removed his shirt.

'' Oh Jenny, you will break Jackson's heart.'' Jenny cackled.

'' As much of a great guy he is, I'm not interested. Not to mention, it'd be weird... I'd be Jethro's mother.'' Ziva threw her head back and laughed, making Jenny giggle.

'' Oh classic.''

'' Anyway, it's not him I'm interested in.'' Ziva linked her arms with Jenny's.

'' So there is a potential someone?'' Jenny shrugged.

'' I don't know. I don't even think he's thought of me in the way that I think of him.'' Ziva raised her eyebrows.

'' That is alot of thinking, Jen, who is it?'' Jenny's face went as red as her hair.

'' Ben.'' she said quietly. Ziva looked at her.

'' No way-''

'' Look, before you kill me, it's just a stupid crush, it would never happen in a million years. I mean there's the age gap for a start-''

'' Life is too short to worry about age gaps.'' said Ziva knowledgeably, Jenny looked at her.

'' I know, but-''

'' Did you want me to talk to him?''

'' No! No, Ziva, it's just a crush.'' Ziva snorted.

'' Jennifer Shepard, I have known you a long time and I know that this has potential to be more than a crush. If you like him, go for it.'' Jenny shook her head.

'' It'd be too complicated. I mean what would your father think, say or do?'' Jenny winced as Ziva's eyes darkened.

'' It does not matter what he thinks anymore.'' said Ziva matter-of-factly. Jenny scoffed.

'' Huh, I'm glad... so-''

'' If you like him, go for it. You would make a nice aunt.''

'' Aww... that makes me sound old.'' Ziva grinned and was about to reply to that statement but Jenny beat her to it.

'' Don't even think about it David.''

'' Think about what?'' she asked innocently. They both laughed and disappeared into the crowd.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' So where are we going?'' asked Gibbs, trotting after Ben, riding Thunder. Ben grinned and waited for Gibbs to catch up before continuing.

'' For a hack and unlike my niece, I will keep my clothes on and stay firmly attached to my horse.'' he said, patting Serafina on the neck, as if to prove a point. Gibbs grinned and it soon disappeared as Ben glared at him.

'' Got it.'' No sex memories in front of the uncle, noted. Ben looked at the trees above him before looking at Gibbs.

'' So, that penny on your mind?'' Gibbs grinned again.

'' Erm... I don't know, it's just Ziva, she's just been quiet.'' Ben nodded.

'' Ziva is not normally so?'' Gibbs shrugged.

'' Not always, she normally has something to say but ever since her bath with Jen, she's just-''

'' Quiet?''

'' Yeah.'' finished Gibbs. Ben frowned.

'' You two are very alike, I have noticed. You both find it hard to talk about your feelings. Perhaps Ziva has something on her mind, so it is making her clam up.'' Gibbs nodded.

'' Yeah, maybe. But whatever it is, surely she can share it with me?''

'' Maybe she doesn't quite understand it herself, therefore she cannot share, so to speak.'' said Ben wisely. Gibbs thought for a moment.

'' Yeah, trust her to figure stuff out on her own.'' Ben chuckled.

'' You would not do the same?'' Gibbs nodded.

'' Yeah, I would... But I can't help but think that whatever she's figuring out, will affect me too. I can't shake that feeling.''

'' Ah, that famous gut, 'hardly ever wrong' she tells me. What do you think it could be?'' asked Ben, ducking his head out of the way of a low branch.

'' I honestly don't know-''

'' And that, my friend is why you are so concerned. You have no idea of what is going on in that woman's brain, but you know that it will affect you.'' Gibbs nodded.

'' I guess you're right.'' Ben nodded.

'' Then again, you could be making something out of nothing, she has just gotten over a horrid fever-''

'' Which she recovered from, way to quick in my opinion.'' Ben smiled.

'' Ziva never had the patience to wait for something to happen, what happened here is that she lost patience with the fever for staying longer than she wanted it to.'' said Ben before another memory of Ziva's childhood hit him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' _Zivaleh, wait and see.'' An eight year old Ziva pouted at her uncle._

_'' But it is taking so long.'' she answered, annoyed at how long it took for a butterfly to crawl out of it's cocoon. Ben wrapped an arm around her tiny waist and pulled her down to sit on his lap._

_'' It is taking forever.'' complained Ziva. Ben kissed her hair._

_'' Patience, my angel. All good things are worth the wait.'' Ziva looked at him._

_'' Were you reading fortune cookies again?'' she asked, Ben tickled her._

_'' Cheeky monkey.'' he said as she giggled and tried to bat his hands away. He stopped tickling her and she sat up in time to see the butterfly wiggle a bit, but still it remained in the cocoon. She sighed again._

_'' If I were that butterfly, I would be out of there by now.'' she said in a bored voice. Ben chuckled._

_'' What makes you so sure?''_

_'' I would use my arms.'' said Ziva looking at her uncle._

_'' Ah, but butterflies do not have arms. Then what would you use?'' Ziva opened her mouth then closed it, she didn't know._

_'' See, this butterfly is using it's legs to get out, it is hard work and hard work-''_

_'' Takes time. I know...'' said Ziva. Ben smiled and Ziva sighed again._

_'' Can we not help it?''_

_'' No, it needs to do it alone, if it passes this test, then the butterfly is ready to live.'' Ziva nodded and watched as the butterfly slowly crawled out of its cocoon, it opened it's wings and Ziva looked at the colours._

_'' What colours can you see, angel?''_

_'' Blue, black and purple.'' said Ziva, looking at the butterfly._

_'' A beautiful combination.''_

_'' Uncle Benjamin, why is it not flying yet?'' she asked, Ben chuckled as he heard impatience in her voice._

_'' It's wings need to dry.'' he said and a second after he said it, the butterfly flew into the air, making Ziva giggle. She got off of her uncle's lap and ran in the wobbly path the buttterfly flew in._

_'' Look at it go!'' she said excitedly, Ben got up and watched his niece run with the butterfly. He shook his head._

_'' So impatient.'' he said to himself before chuckling._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Sounds like the Ziva I know.'' said Gibbs. Ben chuckled.

'' Well, I must say, her patience span has improved, however, there is still room for improvement.'' Gibbs laughed.

'' You could say that.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Do we do it now?'' asked Ziva after they exited the chemists. Jenny sighed.

'' Yeah if you want, but could we find a place to eat first, I'm starving.'' Ziva nodded.

'' Yeah sure, I could use something to eat as well actually.'' Both women crossed the street and went into the café, they had went in a few days previous and Ziva growled when she saw _Elly._

'' Hey, what can I do you for?'' she asked, wearing that smackable smile.

'' Table for two, if you wouldn't mind.'' said Jenny, subconciously getting a grip on Ziva's arm.

'' Sure thing, over here.'' she said, leading them over to the table. Elly watched as the two women sat down and smiled.

'' Say, aren't you the women who were with Jackson and his son the other day?'' Ziva forced a smile.

'' Yes.''

'' Oh, did you know if Jethro was single? I mean he's gorgeous, it must be his ey-''

'' No he is not single, did you want to take our orders?'' asked Ziva snappily. Elly smiled at her and pulled her pen out of her shirt pocket.

'' May I take your orders?''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

After the food and drinks arrived, Ziva got up and excused herself.

'' I will be back in a moment, I have-''

'' I know sweetie, just go and do it.'' said Jenny, watching her friend go. Jenny looked back down at her food and her mouth suddenly went dry and her appetite completely vanished. She hoped Ziva got the result she wanted, not that she knew which one she wanted. Damn it, they should have talked about it. She left her food alone, she really didn't know. She waited and time seemed to slow down until she saw her Israeli friend walk slowly back over to her.

'' Well?'' asked Jenny, Ziva picked up a napkin and put the test in it and passed it to her and Jenny looked at it.

'' Oh Ziva...'' The Israeli looked at her. Ziva had bought a test that showed how far along she was, if she was pregnant.

'' I am pregnant.'' said Ziva through a locked jaw. Jenny looked at the test.

'' A month exactly, the other missed period must have been stress or something.'' said Jenny, Ziva nodded.

'' Yeah, must have been.'' said Ziva, picking up a forkful of her pasta. She put it into her mouth and chewed it, she almost immediately spat it out, it tasted like rubber.

'' Ziva, sweetie... you ok?'' Ziva looked at her.

'' No... I do not know. I suppose it is a good thing I am, yes? I know Jethro wants children.'' Jenny held her friends hand.

'' Come on, we got to get back, you need to tell-''

'' Jenny, look at me, I cannot tell him just yet. I have to get my head around this and there are things that need to be addressed and-''

'' I get it, just don't do anything stupid.'' said Jenny, finding her purse to pay for her half eaten lunch, Ziva did the same. They left the money on the table and they left the café, to walk back to Ben's.

Ziva kept her head down, giving the impression that she didn't want to talk. She would love a baby, especially Gibbs' baby, but it was so wrong. She didn't want the baby now. She had her father to take care of. Her father could destroy everything if he found out she was pregnant. He could take her away from Gibbs and when in Israel, he could take her baby and groom it to become like her or even Ari and send her on a suicide mission while he was at it. He could ruin everything.


	19. Last Night

Gibbs/Ziva fic: My Uncle Benjamin

Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance

M Rating

Ladies and Jellyspoons... this is the penultimate chappy of our beloved Uncle Ben... but and it's a BIG but... there will be more :)

Now I've never *falls over as she is accidently pushed out the way*

Ben: Shalom my friends *helps Molly up* I have been invited here by Molly for this chapter, only to say hello to all of those people that have missed me and that have expressed their 'love' for me. Hello to- *Molly whispers* - Ishty, Zivacentric, Sehrezad... kaelleigh and all of those lovely reviewers and readers. *looks at Molly* Is that alright? *Molly nods then whispers again* Oh, but of course... *walks off to hug Zivacentric* *Molly grins*

Molly: Right, on with the chap...

Chapter Nineteen- Last Night

Abby got up from her empty lunch plate and walked over to the window, stretching as she did. She grinned at Tony who was looking at her bedroom eyes.

'' Don't let Bossman catch you Tony.'' she said sweetly, Tony grinned.

'' It's worth the slap on the head.'' he grinned. McGee rolled his eyes at the shared joke between the two. Ducky and Jackson oblivious to the youngsters carried on their game of chess.

'' Hey Boss!'' said McGee, Tony jumped out of his chair spilling his lukewarm coffee, making Abby laugh and McGee snigger.

'' Funny Probie.'' growled Tony. Abby laughed and went into the kitchen to get a cloth to wipe up the coffee, luckily Benjamin didn't believe in carpet downstairs.

'' Where do you think Boss and Ben have gone?'' asked Tony, McGee shrugged.

'' Out for a horse ride.'' said McGee not looking away from his laptop. Tony scoffed.

'' See that's your problem Probie, you don't care for your surroundings. You don't observe.'' McGee raised his eyebrows.

'' That's what you think.'' he said, getting up and leaving the house to go outside.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva walked down the crumbly mud trail leading to her Uncle's American home with Jenny a few steps behind.

'' Ziva!'' Ziva stopped suddenly and spun around to see her redheaded friend looking at her with concern in her eyes.

'' I am fine.''

'' No, you're not.''

'' I will be.'' insisted Ziva, Jenny caught her wrist.

'' Just promise me, you won't do anything-''

'' Jenny! I am fine!'' shouted Ziva before wrenching her wrist away from Jenny.

'' Don't push me away Ziva.'' said Jenny gently. Ziva glared at her.

'' Since when was this about you?'' Jenny closed her eyes.

'' Don't go there Ziva.'' she said, Ziva bit her lip.

'' Sorry... I just... It is a shock. Pregnancies are very uncommon in my line of work. Not to mention unnecessary.'' Jenny nodded.

'' I know, but pushing people away won't help you.'' Ziva felt tears welling up in her eyes. She looked at Jenny before walking off to the house, an angry tear coursing down her face. Jenny was right but what else could Ziva do? She was busy walking along she didn't notice McGee and she all but crashed into him.

'' Oh Ziva!''

'' McGee! Are you alright?'' asked Ziva, McGee nodded rubbing his arm.

'' Yeah, well no, I was out for a walk... Tony's being an ass.'' Ziva rolled her eyes.

'' That is nothing new Timothy.'' said Ziva, McGee nodded and was shocked to see Ziva's eyes sparkling and a tear trail down her cheek.

'' Ziva, a-are you ok?'' Ziva frowned then realised that she was crying a little harder than she was a minute ago.

'' Erm...'' McGee lay a gentle hand on her shoulder.

'' Ziva?'' Ziva smiled and felt her bottom lip trembling. McGee pulled her into a hug and held her while she tried her best not to cry. Jenny ran to them.

'' I will find Ben or Gibbs.'' she said before running off.

'' Ziva is everything ok?''

'' Yes... it is my stupid fever, I think I should not have got out of bed this morning.'' said Ziva, wishing she really didn't, she hated to be dramatic but today was going to change the rest of her life. One way or another.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jenny ran past the stable just as Gibbs and Ben were exiting it after putting the horses back after their hack.

'' In a rush Jennifer?'' said Ben, his accent, affecting Jenny more than usual, now that she had admitted her feelings to herself and Ziva, she found the older Israeli a little irresistable.

'' Yeah, I need you-'' Gibbs grinned and Ben raised an eyebrow, amused while Jenny felt a blush spread on her cheeks.

'' Oh no! I mean I need you because of Ziva.'' Ben frowned.

'' Is she alright?'' Jenny's non-answer said enough and Ben took off down the path he had seen her walk up on. Gibbs looked at Jenny.

'' Smooth, Jen.'' said Gibbs, Jenny glared at him and she shook her head.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Zivaleh?'' called Ben as he slowed to a walk and took in the sight of his niece being held by McGee. McGee looked at him.

'' I honestly don't know what's wrong, I was just walking and-''

'' It is alright Timothy.'' said Ben softly, tapping his niece's shoulder.

'' Ziva?'' Ziva choked back a sob and went into her uncle's embrace. McGee looked lost.

'' Thanks Tim, however I believe that this should not be spoke-''

'' Yeah, I got it.'' said McGee, rubbing Ziva's shoulder before continuing his walk.

'' Ziva, what is wrong?'' Ziva felt her bottom lip trembling and she looked at her uncle. She didn't want him to know yet, but she needed to find an excuse as to why she was crying.

'' I have missed you and our vacation is almost over...'' Ben looked perplexed for a moment, he knew that something was playing heavily on his niece's mind and she wasn't telling him. He'd give her the benefit of the doubt for now.

'' Ok...'' he hugged her closer, knowing that she knew that he knew that she lied. And old Uncle Ben was ok with it because he knew that Ziva would share... eventually.

'' You know I am lying.'' said Ziva, she had calmed down a bit and was now thinking rationally.

'' Yes, but I know you will tell me.'' Ziva looked at the floor. Ben held his niece's hand and they began to walk back to the house.

'' If it is alright with Jennifer, I would gladly have you back over in Haifa for a week or two.'' Ziva looked at him.

'' Just the two of us?'' Ben nodded.

'' Yes, just like old times, I will even have Serafina taken over.'' Ziva smiled.

'' I would really like that.'' Ben smiled and watched as Ziva wiped the tears away, a small smile gracing her face.

'' But the question really is, is that would Jethro survive with you gone?'' Ziva laughed and Ben chuckled.

'' Do you think he could?'' laughed Ziva, her rapid mood change sending alarm bells ringing in Ben's head, but he would address those alarm bells when he and Ziva were in Haifa.

'' Put it this way, my prediction is going to leave you very uncomfortable.'' Ziva blushed and Ben chuckled again, enough said.

'' Oh speaking of uncomfortable-''

'' Yes, I have noticed, Jennifer's behaviour has changed, you would not happen to know why?'' asked Ben, dropping his voice as he could see his house growing closer to them. Ziva grinned.

'' I might.''

'' Zivaleh...'' Ziva grinned and shrugged, then stopped. Ben stopped beside her.

'' What?''

'' I might tell you... if I could have a piggyback.'' said Ziva adopting a childish voice, Ben grinned and groaned when Ziva jumped onto his back.

'' Oh, the last time we did this-''

'' I was fifteen years younger and you were fifteen years lighter.''

'' Hey! I am not that heavy.'' protested Ziva with a smile on her face, Ben chuckled and began a slow steady walk to his house. Ziva sat straight and looked at the lush green fields and scenery, a memory coming back to her from happier times.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_'' Uncle Benjamin... I am tired...'' complained a four year old Ziva, tugging at her uncle's leg. Ben shook his head, his arms were full of purchases from the market and they had a long walk home, something both Ben and Ziva enjoyed, but today was different. Today was the aftermath of Ziva's very late birthday party, something Eli neglected his daughter as it was 'not useful towards Mossad training'. Ben scoffed, try dodging the balloons and small bodies, you'll be a fully trained Mossad Officer in no time._

_'' Uncle Benjamin...'' Ben stopped and looked at his niece. _

_'' Angel, I have to carry this, it will be hard-''_

_'' But I am tired...'' said Ziva. Ben hesitated, then shuffled everything around and lifted her up._

_'' Now, move onto my back Ziva.'' Ziva wiggled onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_'' Looser, Angel, I need to breathe.'' Ziva giggled and loosened her grip._

_'' I like being up here.'' said one happy four year old. Ben chuckled._

_'' Do you?''_

_'' Yes, I can see the trees and sky and bushes and more trees.'' said Ziva, knowledgably. _

_'' Does your Father carry you like this?'' asked Ben out of curiosity. He felt his niece's curls brushing his neck._

_'' No, Aba likes to carry Tali, sometimes even Ari and he is big! Aba says I have to learn to walk for long times because it will help me be Mossad, like him. But now I am really tired, I never had a party before.'' said Ziva, resting her head on her uncle's. Ben inwardly cursed. The girl worshiped the ground her father walked on, yet he treated her like yesterday's rubbish._

_'' Well, for as long as you are with me, we can have parties and I can carry you everywhere. You do not need to worry about Mossad training while you are with me, you are on holiday.'' said Ben, Ziva giggled._

_'' Do we have to tell Aba?''_

_'' No, we do not have to.'' Ziva giggled again and let her head rest again._

_'' I love you Uncle Benjamin.''_

_'' I love you too my angel.''_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abby looked up to see Ben and Ziva walk in. Jenny was reading a book she bought, Jackson and Ducky were still playing chess and Tony was rolling a pen from one hand to another.

'' Hey!'' Jenny looked up and looked at Ziva, caught her eye and nodded toward the stairs. Ziva got off of her uncle and walked over to the kitchen.

'' Tea?''

'' Ken,'' said Ben, Ziva grinned and Ben shook his head, '' Sorry, yes please.'' Ziva shook her head.

'' Do not apologise to me, I love hearing my mothertongue.'' Ben smiled and watched as his niece worked in the kitchen. Ben looked at Jenny and walked over to her and sat down next to her.

'' May I have a word with you later?'' Jenny nodded.

'' Yeah, 'course.'' Jackson looked up.

'' Oh Ben. Jethro was looking for you.'' Ben sighed and stood and Ziva handed him two cups, one full of tea and the other full of coffee. Ben kissed her cheek and disappeared upstairs.

'' Hey, David, where's mine?'' asked Tony, Ziva grinned.

'' Coming, Oh Impatient One.'' Abby grinned as Ziva went back into the kitchen.

'' McGee still isn't back yet.'' she said, Tony nodded.

'' Yeah I know, he's a big boy, he'll be ok.'' Abby nodded and took her drink from Ziva with a smile. Tony sipped his and let out a sigh of content.

'' Thanks Ziva.'' Ziva rolled her eyes and went to sit next to Jenny.

'' You ok now?''

'' Yes, my Uncle helped me-''

'' But did you tell him?'' Ziva shook her head.

'' No, but I will. It would not surprise me if he already knew... he knows I am lying.'' Jenny scoffed and turned back to her book.

'' That man is full of surprises.''

'' Speaking of surprises... My lovely Uncle has noticed subtle changes in your behaviour-'' Jenny put her book down, a slight panic in her eyes.

'' Is that what you think he wants to talk to me about?'' Ziva snorted, making Abby and Tony look at her.

'' You are the Director of a Federal Agency, you have regular pissing matches with other agencies and you are afraid of a little chat with my Uncle?'' said Ziva before laughing, Jenny hit her arm.

'' Sheket bevakasha Ziva.'' Ziva laughed harder at the use of her mothertongue coming from the redhead's mouth. Jackson looked up.

'' What did she just say?'' Ziva grinned evilly.

'' Oh, just that she wanted you Jackson and she is finding it hard to fight her desires-'' Jenny clapped her hand over Ziva's mouth. Tony grinned then decided to ruin Ziva's thunder.

'' Actually Jenny said 'shut up' in Hebrew.'' Ziva scowled.

'' Jackass.'' muttered Ziva, before getting up and walking over to the door, opening it and standing on the porch.

'_ Damn it Ziva, get a grip on your emotions!'_ she mentally berated herself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' You wanted to speak with me?'' asked Ben, walking into the room, giving Gibbs his coffee.

'' Yeah, I spoke with Dad earlier.'' said Gibbs, before taking a sip from his coffee. Ben stood near the bed.

'' Yes?''

'' Me and the team are leaving tomorrow morning.'' said Gibbs, hating how Ben's face fell. The older Israeli sat down heavily.

'' I have only just found my niece-''

'' I know.'' Ben sighed.

'' That is alright, I am going to ask Jennifer if I can take Ziva back to Israel for a week or two.'' It was Gibbs' turn to sit down on the bed.

'' Oh?''

'' Yes, you were right, something is bothering her and I have a feeling she will tell me, if she is alone.''

'' She was alone with you earlier-''

'' Yes, but Israel has a certain charm if you will... do you not feel at home when you are in Pennsylvania?'' Gibbs sighed.

'' Yeah... As much as I sometimes can't stand the place, it's still home.'' Ben nodded.

'' I know that you and Ziva have not had so much quality time together but-''

'' What we've had here has been more than what we've had when we've been completely alone. The cases are literately back to back.'' said Gibbs. Ben nodded and was about to reply when Gibbs spoke again.

'' I don't mind you having her, she needs a proper break, away from everything... and she needs to spend time with you.'' Ben smiled, stood and patted Gibbs on the shoulder.

'' Thank you Jethro.''

'' Not at all.'' replied Gibbs as he stood. Ben looked at him, amusement in his eyes.

'' Guess I'd better tell Ziva the news, huh?'' Ben chuckled.

'' While you are doing that, I will start dinner and I insist all of you stay here tonight.'' Gibbs grinned before downing the last of his coffee.

'' I'd like that.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jenny looked up as the two men came down the stairs.

'' Where's-''

'' Outside.'' she said, looking down at her book. Ben grinned and Gibbs shook his head before disappearing through the door.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Hey.'' Ziva, who was leaning on the porch, watching the sunset looked at her lover.

'' Hey.'' she said softly, Gibbs mimicked her posture and sighed.

'' It's beautiful out here.'' Ziva smiled.

'' Yes... it reminds me a little of my Uncle's ranch in Haifa.''

'' Speaking of Haifa, your Uncle said he wanted to take you back for a while.'' Ziva looked at him.

'' Is that alright? I will not go if it bothers you.'' Gibbs shook his head.

'' It doesn't bother me. I think you need to go, you know, relax, spend some quality time with him.'' Ziva smiled and stood and walked over to the swinging seat and sat. Gibbs did the same and Ziva moved herself so that she was resting her head on his chest. Gibbs moved a hand to play with a curl.

'' Thank you.'' said Ziva gently, Gibbs kissed her hair.

'' What you thanking me for?'' Ziva shrugged.

'' Just being you, I guess.'' Gibbs sighed and held her to him.

'' Can I ask you something?'' asked Ziva. Gibbs nodded.

'' Yeah, 'course you can.'' Gibbs felt Ziva hesitate before she asked him.

'' Would you love me if I hid something from you... something important.'' Gibbs froze, what kind of question was this?

'' I think so, I mean you'd have your reasons and you'd only hid something from me if you thought it was the best thing to do... Ziver, why are you asking me this?'' Ziva opened her mouth to reply when Tony stuck his head around the door.

'' Has McGee come back yet?'' Gibbs inwardly cursed and Ziva stood.

'' No, not yet.'' Gibbs stood also.

'' What did you do DiNozzo?'' Tony frowned then looked at the glare on Gibbs' face.

'' Ok, I was being an ass.'' Ziva scoffed.

'' Nothing unusual there then.'' said Ziva, before walking off of the porch, the two men looked at her.

'' Where are you going?''

'' To find McGee!'' shouted Ziva, Gibbs shook his head and walked over to Tony and headslapped him.

'' Go! Help her.'' said Gibbs, so very annoyed right now. Tony 'yes boss-ed' and ran after Ziva. Gibbs growled before going indoors.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jenny watched Ben in the kitchen and put her book down. She stood, ignoring Abby's grin and walked into the kitchen.

'' Do you want a hand?'' asked Jenny. Ben looked at her.

'' It would be appreciated, thank you.''

'' What did you want me to do?'' asked the redhead tying her hair back. Ben nodded his head towards the vegetables.

'' If you could wash and cut them, that would be great.'' said Ben, Jenny nodded and washed her hands before picking up the vegetables and washing them.

Gibbs watched them from the seat he was sitting in, the moved around the kitchen in great ease, just like him and Ziva. He stood, grinning as he walked back out the door. Maybe Jenny had found her Prince Charming.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' McGee!'' called Ziva, stepping over a fallen branch, she and Tony had separated and had taken two paths, Tony had followed the mud trail, while Ziva took the more scenic route. Ziva stopped as she heard a groan. She ran, following the groan until she found McGee on the floor.

'' Are you alright Tim?'' asked Ziva, McGee grimaced.

'' I kinda tripped and-''

'' Hurt your ankle, yes?'' McGee nodded, Ziva moved to have a look at it, which was pretty hard considering she was almost in darkness. McGee gasped and held back a cry of pain.

'' Sorry, Tim... You are lucky, it is not broken... I think it is sprained, we will get Ducky to have a look, yes?'' McGee nodded and Ziva tore up her cardigan and wrapped it around McGee's ankle.

'' I thought that was a present.'' stated McGee, as Ziva wrapped up his ankle as a precautionary measure.

'' It was, but to be honest, my Aunt Nettie does not have any taste.'' McGee chuckled and Ziva stood, offering him a hand. McGee took it and Ziva pulled him up. She wrapped an arm around his waist and he put an arm around her shoulders. They slowly made their way back to the Ziva's uncle's and Tony caught up with them.

'' You ok McGee?'' McGee nodded and looked up as Gibbs made his way over to them.

'' I think he may have sprained his ankle Gibbs, but it is not clear.'' Gibbs nodded.

'' Duck can have a look.'' said Gibbs, helping Ziva support McGee.

Abby screeched and ran to McGee as he was helped through the door.

'' Abs, leave him alone for a sec.'' said Gibbs as Ziva helped McGee into a chair. Ducky got up.

'' Right my dear boy, let's have a look.'' After Ducky's examination, he concured with Ziva.

'' I will find a bag of ice, yes?'' Ducky nodded and watched as Ziva came back with a bag of ice wrapped in a teatowel, she sat on the floor near McGee's foot and placed it on his ankle.

'' You ok now Timmy?'' asked Abby, McGee nodded.

'' Yeah thanks.'' he said, looking at Ziva who smiled and let Abby hold the bag of ice. Ben appeared from the kitchen and looked at McGee.

'' Everything alright?''

'' Yeah.'' The elder David smiled.

'' Good, dinner is almost ready, but if you prefer Timothy, you may stay here.'' McGee shook his head.

'' I'd rather sit at the table to be honest.'' Ben nodded and Ziva went to help McGee.

'' It's alright Zee-vah, I got him.'' said Tony, Ziva rolled her eyes and went to help her uncle get dinner ready instead.

When McGee was seated comfortably around the table, the rest of them sat down and looked at Ben who was sat at the head of the table. Everybody apart from Gibbs and Tony had an alcoholic beverage as they both wanted to be good drivers.

'' Tonight is our final night together, but hopefully there will be many more to come.'' said Ben, there was a murmured agreement in the room.

'' Do we really need to be so formal?'' asked Tony. Jenny rolled her eyes.

'' Tony, shush!'' Ben smiled at Jenny, his eyes twinkling.

'' Thank you Jennifer.'' Jenny waved it away and Ziva giggled to herself. Forget uncle and aunt... more mother and father. Gibbs was obviously thinking the same thing as he caught Ziva's eye and grinned at her.

'' Well, I for one, would like this to happen again.'' said Jackson. Ducky nodded in agreement.

'' Maybe one day we could all stay in Haifa.'' said Ziva, Ben grinned.

'' Yes, one day, but for now, let us enjoy our dinner and last night together.'' said Ben. The group dug in and enjoyed pointless banter, Ziva sat next to Gibbs held his hand on top of the table, making Ducky and Abby smile. Tony looked at McGee, who was talking to Jackson.

'' Oh come on Probie! You can't say you haven't noticed them two at it all vacation.'' he said, putting extra emphasis on the 'all'. McGee looked up and looked at Ziva's and Gibbs' intertwined hands resting on the table.

'' I did already knew Tony.'' The conversation stopped as everybody looked at McGee.

'' What?'' McGee shrugged.

'' They left together and Boss was in a too good of a mood so I put a trace on both of their phones... they were in a hotel room, together, after hours, off case, 'nuff said.'' said McGee before digging into his potatoes. The team looked at the happy couple and Ziva had a red tinge to her cheeks. Tony grinned.

'' McGee, my respect for you and your geekness has grown.'' McGee smirked.

'' I do take notice of my surroundings Tony... oh, speaking of geekness, Boss I have a tape I need to give you.'' Ziva groaned and hid her face, while Gibbs smirked like Tony did whenever he got lai- lucky. Tony and Abby jeered while Ziva gave them death glares over the table, making them shut up almost instantly. Ben shook his head and gave the 'kids' a glare of his own, making them squirm in their seats.

'' Moving rapidly on...'' said Jackson.

'' That's a nice tie you're wearing.'' said Abby to Ducky, making the group laugh. Ziva sat back and smiled. This was her family, Ben caught her eye and smiled at her before turning back to Jenny and talking to her. Ziva was snapped out of her trance as Gibbs' calloused thumb began tracing patterns on her hand. She smiled at him and without caring who was looking or who was in the room, she pulled him closer to her and pressed a kiss to his lips, smiling at him gently when she pulled away. Gibbs tucked a curl behind her ear and smiled at her.

'' Those two are almost as bad as us.'' said Gibbs quietly, Ziva looked at Jenny and her uncle.

'' They do not see it... but I believe they will soon.'' said Ziva. Gibbs nodded and his mind travelled to what Ziva was talking to him about earlier. Even though Tony interrupted, he had a feeling Ziva wouldn't have wanted to explain her questioning further, so he wouldn't push her, at least not now, maybe after her stay in Haifa he could persuade her to talk to him then.


	20. Leaving Stillwater

Gibbs/Ziva fic: My Uncle Benjamin

Hurt/Comfort/Family/Romance

M Rating

*headslaps self* This is overdue by 7 days I do apologise, but ladies and gentlemen, the final chapter of My Uncle Benjamin is upon us.

Review like you've never reviewed before. I've had so much fun with this and it's a little sad seeing it go...

Thank you so much for all of the terrific reviews, alerts and favs, they've all been amazing and just wicked :)

So here it is :) Please enjoy...

Chapter Twenty- Leaving Stillwater

After dinner the group moved into the living room, like they did on the first day and sat down with each other, content in each other's company. Ziva sat on the floor in between Gibbs' legs, her head resting on his broad chest and Gibbs stroking her long curls. Abby was sat in between McGee and Tony, Ben was sat next to Jenny and Ducky and Jackson were sat on the sofa.

'' This has been real nice.'' said Jackson. Gibbs grinned,

'' Yeah... It has.'' he agreed. Jenny smiled.

'' I don't think I've ever seen the stars so bright.''

'' It always depends on who is with you as to whether or not the stars are bright.'' said Ben, his eyes connecting with Jenny's for a split second. He grinned and he looked away as a gentle blush had settled on Jenny's cheeks. Ziva cleared her throat and turned to look at Ben.

'' Well, what are you all going to do once you get back to the Navy Yard?'' asked Ben.

'' Back to the daily grind, I guess.'' said McGee. Abby nodded.

'' But it's different... We now have something to look forward to when we all build up enough leave.'' said Abby, looking at Ben.

'' Yes, you all do... and perhaps I will let you all stay at my ranch in Haifa.'' Ziva and Ben grinned as excited gasps sounded in the room.

'' We get to go to Israel?'' asked Tony. The prospect of seeing Ziva's homeland, exciting them all, even Jenny who had been there many times before.

'' Yes, it is a beautiful country.'' said Ben.

'' With beautiful women?'' asked Tony hopefully. The group just laughed, despite Tony's protests of 'I'm serious!'

'' There are many beautiful women Tony... It is quite funny how many of them are involved in Mossad.'' teased Ziva, Tony's face fell, making everybody laugh again.

'' Really?'' asked Jackson.

'' No... Only the stupid women are.''

'' Then you are very stupid Ziva David... but I'm thankful for it.'' said Gibbs. Ziva turned her head to look at him.

'' Why?''

'' If you weren't in Mossad you wouldn't be here.''

'' Very true,'' said Jenny, '' then I never would have met you.'' Ziva nodded.

'' And then I never would have come over here as a liason, then I never would have met any of you-''

'' And then you would think your Uncle was dead-''

'' And you would more than likely be dead too.'' finished Gibbs. They all looked at Ziva and she scoffed.

'' Hey! I am very good at what I do... I would probably just be severely injured... or if I took the political route, I could be Director by now.'' defended Ziva. The team laughed and Ben grinned at his niece.

'' Eli would rather die than see you sit in his chair.'' Ziva shrugged with a smile on her face.

'' It can be arranged.'' More laughs and they just sat there talking, that is until Ben stood and motioned for Jenny to go with him. Gibbs followed them with his eyes and elbowed Ziva who giggled.

'' Jenny and Ben sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-''

'' And I'm the child?'' asked Tony, making the couple chuckle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The two stepped outside and Ben waved his hand towards the swinging seat and Jenny sat and watched as Ben paced for a moment before coming to a halt.

'' Jennifer.''

'' Yes?'' whispered Jenny. Ben sat on the swing.

'' I was wondering... could I take Ziva back to Haifa, for a week or two.'' Jenny looked away, trying not to feel too disappointed.

'' I know she has just had a holiday but-''

'' It's ok.'' said Jenny standing up. Ben frowned but it disappeared as quick as it came. He took her small hands in his larger ones and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

'' Thank you Jennifer.'' Jenny looked into his dark brown eyes and gently smiled.

'' No problem.'' Ben nodded and let go off her hands and went to sit on the swinging seat. Jenny went to sit next to him.

'' You alright?''

'' Yes... I was just remembering something...'' Jenny tilted her head.

'' Something good I hope.'' Ben looked at her.

'' Yes... It is because of you that Ziva is here. In a way, you got her out of Mossad.'' Jenny shook her head.

'' No I-''

'' But you did Jennifer, by creating the Liason position, you got her out... saving her life.'' Jenny sat back and thought for a moment.

'' When you put it like that... I guess I did.'' smiled Jenny. Ben sighed in content and sat back.

'' She may actually live to see her next birthday. In Mossad, being twenty eight is quite an achievment.'' Jenny watched Ben for a moment longer before looking down.

'' Do you have any other family? Aside from Ziva?'' asked Jenny, Ben looked at her in amusement.

'' No. I do not.'' Jenny looked down, a little disappointed at his short answer.

'' Well... I had a wife.'' Jenny's head shot up.

'' Oh?'' Ben nodded.

'' Oh yes. Her name was Rebekah.'' Jenny frowned.

'' What happened?''

'' She was from the city... Sometimes opposites do not attract, if they do, it is only for a small while.'' Jenny tilted her head.

'' She didn't like horses?''

'' Hated them... and children. Ziva was too young to remember but-''

'' She didn't like her?'' Ben nodded.

'' 'Spoilt brat' was how she put it... it is probably why she...''

'' She what?'' asked Jenny, Ben sighed then stood, he looked at her.

'' I should not be boring you with these stories-'' Jenny stood and put a hand on his shoulder.

'' No, you're not.'' Ben lay a hand on hers and used his other hand to cup her face, he caressed her cheek with his thumb for a second.

'' Jennifer...'' Ben was momentarily silenced as Jenny pressed her lips to his. She pulled away after a heartbeat and held her breath as Ben processed what had just happened. After a moment, Jenny began to pull away but Ben kept her still as he pressed his lips to hers, Jenny reacted and kissed him back, caressing his lips with her own. Ben held her small waist with his strong hands and he buried his hand in her long red hair. As the passion increased, the world around them disappeared, that was until Ziva opened the door to check on them.

'' Uncle Benja-... Oh.'' The two sprung apart and Ziva grinned at them with an eyebrow raised. Ben smiled at her while Jenny cringed.

'' Angel?'' Ziva grinned.

'' I was just making sure that you were both ok.'' said Ziva innocently, grinning at a red faced Jenny. Ben let Jenny go and took a step towards his niece.

'' But seeing as you are... I will leave you two alone.'' said Ziva, before going back inside and closing the door. Ben chuckled.

'' Such a curious being...'' Jenny walked over to him and placed her hand on the door.

'' Should we go in?'' Ben shook his head.

'' I want to talk with you.'' he said with a smile in his eyes. Jenny bit her lower lip and let go of the door handle.

'' Talk away.'' Ben pulled her to him and kissed her again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

After Ziva had seen to her uncle she had dragged Gibbs upstairs with her. He pressed kisses to her neck and she procedded to tug at his belt as she pushed him into her room. Gibbs picked her up and put her onto the middle of the bed, he kicked off his pants and began a new attack of pressing kisses to every inch of skin he could. They stripped each other and Gibbs lowered Ziva onto the bed and began a trail of kisses from her jawline down.

The team were completely aware of where and what the two were doing. A fact that freaked both Ziva and Gibbs out, but it had to be done. The team understood that they both were going to be apart for two weeks at least.

Gibbs kissed Ziva's breasts and went down to her belly where he rest his lips before looking up at her. Ziva froze as she saw him open his mouth.

'' I love you Ziver.''

'' I love you too Jethro.'' Gibbs grinned and kissed his way lower and grinned to himself as Ziva let out a sigh of pleasure as his tongue attack a _very _sensitive area. Even if the team were painfully aware of what they were doing, the last thing either of them wanted was for them to hear Ziva's screams. So she whimpered and hissed, something which surprised Gibbs' by turning him on even more. He climbed back up as Ziva pulled at him. He kissed her and grinned as they both rolled around on the bed for dominance and with enough passion to put teenagers to shame. Once Ziva was on top she lowered herself onto his throbbing erection, her eyes sparkling as she sighed in content. Gibbs chuckled and moved them so that he was above her, their noses brushing.

'' I can not believe we are so quiet.'' murmered Ziva, before Gibbs could do anything.

'' Amazing what people are capable of when they want something, isn't it... dear.'' Ziva grinned and kissed him and bit back a moan as he moved inside of her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abby looked at McGee as he typed on his computer.

'' Why didn't you say anything?'' McGee looked up from his laptop.

'' Huh?''

'' Why didn't you say that you knew about the Bossman and Ziva?''

'' Yeah Probie, why?''

'' Because I think people deserve their privacy Tony... not to mention what Boss or Ziva would have done to me if I told everyone what I saw.'' McGee shuddered as if to prove a point. Abby nodded.

'' That is true... at least one of them would have castrated you... more than likely Ziva.'' said Abby, Tony chuckled.

'' Yeah, Boss will just slap his head into a funny shape... he might throw in an attempted murder too.'' McGee nodded.

'' Which is exactly why I didn't say anything.'' Abby and Tony nodded.

'' Wise choice. Like the three wise monkeys, you didn't see, didn't hear and didn't speak.'' McGee looked up at Tony.

'' I never said I didn't see anything Tony.'' Abby's and Tony's head spun fast enough to give them whiplash.

'' No way.''

'' Yeah way.'' said McGee.

'' Well?''

'' Like I said... Privacy.'' Abby and Tony gave McGee a thump on each arm.

'' Oh come on Tim, we won't say anything.'' whined Abby, dropping her voice to a whisper. Tony nodded.

'' I know I won't.'' McGee hesitated.

'' I'm not being funny but Boss knows everything, he'll know... well if he doesn't then Ziva will.'' said McGee generally concerned for his own well-being. He felt like a schoolkid being pressured into doing something that could get him into trouble with the teacher... and the teacher's pet.

'' I'll take the blame.'' said Tony. Both Abby and McGee raised an eyebrow.

'' Really?''

''... No probably not, but come on McGee! It's the last night of the vacation... Boss and Ziva are... busy, our host has disappeared with the Director, the two old guys are talking about the war and I'm bored out of my skull!'' he said. McGee raised his eyebrows and was about to reply when Tony's eyes lit up. Abby looked at him.

'' What?''

'' Tony... what are you gonna do?'' Tony grinned.

'' Boss and Ziva are upstairs...'' McGee groaned and Abby grinned.

'' No. No!'' said McGee, knowing exactly what the two were thinking. They looked at the MIT graduate.

'' Why?''

'' Because it's wrong, you don't go and watch your Boss and colleague have sex. They aren't porn stars!'' hissed McGee, getting angry.

'' You started it! You said you saw something!'' hissed Tony, glaring at McGee.

'' Yeah, a peck on the cheek, hardly X-rated Tony.'' said McGee, Abby sighed.

'' Stop it! We were joking, well I was anyway.'' said Abby, elbowing Tony. McGee stood his ground and glared at Tony.

'' Ok, I was too.'' said Tony, a little proud that his little Probie was sticking up for what he believed was right. Their heated debate was silenced as the grandfather clock in the corner chimed. It was two in the morning. Tony let his head hang.

'' Aw man, I have to drive... I'd better go to bed.'' said Tony standing up. As he did, both Jenny and Ben walked through the door. Jenny's hair out of place and Ben's collar upturned. The three raised their eyebrows and Jenny blushed. Ben raised his and stared out the other three.

'' That is what I thought... Where is Ziva?''

'' Upstairs, both she and Boss are... busy.'' said Abby quickly. Ben shook his head and went upstairs. Jenny sat down on the sofa, ignoring Abby's pointed looks. They all looked up as Ben came back down.

'' It is safe for you to go to bed.'' said Ben, looking at Jenny. Ducky, Jackson, Tony, McGee and Abby went upstairs and Abby 'aww-ed' when she looked into Ziva's room. Ziva and Gibbs were fast asleep, she was laying on his chest, her hand in his and his other hand resting on her back.

'' Ain't that sweet.'' said Jackson, making the rest of them jump. His voice very different to the silence that surrounded them. They all went to their respective bedrooms, Abby a little down as she knew that she wouldn't be sharing a room tonight so both McGee and Tony let her bunk up with them.

'' Good night Tony, good night Timmy.''

'' Good night Abs, good night Tony.''

'' We're not the freaking Waltons!... good night though.'' said Tony, before falling asleep almost immediately.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jenny felt a pair of eyes watching her and she grinned as she looked up to see a pair of warm brown eyes looking down at her. He extended his hand and Jenny took it. After turning off all of the lights, they went upstairs and Ben led Jenny into his room. Jenny 'wow-ed' as she took in his room.

'' What?''

'' Never have I seen a man's room this tidy.'' Ben chuckled.

'' I can tell you, this is normal David behaviour.'' said Ben, indicating that Jenny could make herself comfortable. Jenny sat and grinned.

'' Tell me about it... Ziva is a neat freak... I don't know how Jethro copes.'' Ben grinned and drew the curtains close.

'' Ben?''

'' Hmm?''

'' Would it be ok if I slept in here, with you?'' Ben nodded.

'' Of course... however, forgive me for being old fashioned but I do not believe in-''

'' It's ok, I mean, we only met, what, three, four days ago. I'd like to get to know you better first.'' said Jenny. Ben smiled and went to close the door.

'' As do I.'' Jenny smiled and Ben caught it.

'' What?''

'' You're quite the gentleman.'' Ben chuckled.

'' For now.'' said Ben, his normally calm voice, turning husky, making Jenny blush. Ben sat down on his side of the bed and got into the bed, he pulled back the covers and Jenny slid in.

'' Oh...'' Ben looked at her after putting on his glasses.

'' Something wrong?''

'' I like your bed.'' said Jenny, wiggling around until she was really comfortable. Ben grinned.

'' You spend the majority of your life in bed and on your feet. You must have a good bed and good shoes, it is essential.''

'' True.'' agreed Jenny. Ben nodded and yawned then took his glasses off.

'' I do not think I will read tonight.'' he said rubbing his eyes. Jenny smiled and yawned, then grinned as Ben clapped and his lights turned out.

'' Haha... cool.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

As the dawn broke the following morning, Ziva woke to see Gibbs sitting up watching her. The blanket only just covering her lower abdomen and part of her leg. She grinned as she felt Gibbs' gaze sweep over the parts of her body that were on display.

'' Beautiful.'' whipered Gibbs, Ziva smiled and raised her hand so it rest on Gibbs' bare chest. He lay back down and pulled Ziva onto his chest.

'' I like mornings like this.'' he whispered. Ziva craned her neck to look at him.

'' What?''

'' It's quiet and I like lying in bed with you.'' he said quietly. Ziva smiled and snuggled into him more.

'' I like lying here with you too.''

'' Well, that's good... I don't really want you lying down with anyone else.'' Ziva chuckled softly.

'' I am not going anywhere.'' said Ziva, Gibbs let out an over the top sigh of relief.

'' That's good to know.'' They lay in silence for a while longer until Gibbs spoke up.

'' Zee?''

'' Hmm?''

'' What was it you wanted to tell me?'' Ziva frowned then inhaled.

'' Erm-'' A knock on the door stopped Ziva from continuing. Gibbs made sure they were both covered before Ziva said they could come in.

'' Oh my Gid, Zee, you really need to see this!'' said Abby, only just managing to contain her excitement. Ziva nodded and twirled her finger, making Abby turn around. She climbed out of bed and grabbed Gibbs' boxers and shirt.

'' Back in a sec Jethro.'' Gibbs nodded and watched as Ziva tiptoed out of the room, closing the door behind her. Gibbs let out a frustrated sigh, that was twice Ziva was about to tell him something important and it was twice that she had been interrupted. Gibbs' gut told him that he had to know. He heard a muffled giggle and decided that he had to go and see what the fuss was all about.

He threw on a pair of boxers, jeans and held the t-shirt he was going to wear and went to where Ziva and Abby were. The sight before him made him smile. Ziva grinned at him.

Ben and Jenny were fast asleep and Ben had his arm wrapped around Jenny's waist and Jenny's head was on Ben's chest, her red hair fanned around her, tickling Ben's nose.

'' Wonderful... I find my Uncle and my best friend becomes my Aunt.'' said Ziva loudly, Ben opened an eye and looked at his niece.

'' Good morning, my angel.'' Ziva smiled and sat on Ben's side of the bed and leant into the free hand that had cupped her face.

'' Shalom.'' said Ziva, Ben smiled and Gibbs frowned at how Ziva sounded.

'' I am not going anywhere.'' said Ben. Ziva stood.

'' I have to get dressed. I will make you a tea, yes?'' Ben nodded and looked at Gibbs, who looked confused.

'' Do not worry about her, I will see to my niece later.'' said Ben, it was unnecessary, as Gibbs knew that Ben would do something, but Gibbs took the hint and grabbed Abby's arm so they could leave the elder David in peace. Ben smiled then focused on waking the slumbering woman next to him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

After the bags were packed, breakfasts eaten and coffee's drank, the gruop of people stood outside. Jenny hugged Ziva.

'' Be careful, eh?'' she said, Ziva caught the extra meaning behind it and nodded.

'' Of course... you as well, yes?'' Jenny nodded and moved over to Jackson. Ziva hugged the rest of them and just as she was about to hug Gibbs he pulled her into a searing kiss, something that Ziva hadn't expected but totally enjoyed.

'' I love you Ziva.''

'' And I love you too Jethro... try not to miss me too much.'' Gibbs rest his nose on hers.

'' I'll try not to... be careful, yeah?'' Ziva kissed him gently.

'' You know I will... but the same could be said to you.'' Gibbs looked at her.

'' Hmm?''

'' Playing the Superhero... you are not as young as you used to be.'' Gibbs kissed her.

'' Cheeky.'' they chuckled and just hugged. While Gibbs and Ziva were saying goodbye, Jenny and Ben were exchanging goodbyes of their own.

'' I will see you soon?'' asked Jenny hopefully. Ben smiled and tucked a curl behind her ear.

'' You definately will. I am thinking Haifa is plenty big enough for our next meet.'' Jenny nodded and hugged Ben goodbye, but not before he could kiss her. Gibbs elbowed Ziva.

'' And I thought we were bad...''

'' They are just showing us young'uns what we could learn.'' said Ziva, Gibbs scoffed.

'' Speak for yourself, David.'' Ziva chuckled and the group split into two, the Israelis and Jackson on one side, Gibbs and the team on the other.

'' I'll see you soon Ziver.''

'' And you Jethro.'' Gibbs nodded and got into the drivers seat of the first car, Tony followed suit but got into the second car. The team waved and Ziva waved back.

'' Later Ziva!'' shouted Abby, from the first car. Ziva waved and watched as the cars started and left, leaving a cloud of dust as they drove along a dirt road. Ziva watched them go and smiled. Ben walked over to her and took her small hand in his.

'' We have some packing to do, angel.'' Ziva nodded.

'' I will be along in a moment.'' said Ziva, watching the cars until the shrunk to black dots.

Ben nodded and went inside with smiled to herself

Thier vacation was over... but another one was beginning.


End file.
